Jazz's Jitters
by Nonny The Anon One
Summary: [Under Construction] This is a tale about the hurdles and bumps on the path to true love for the adult Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz.  TxJ but mostly DxS
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER Numero Uno: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters contained thereof. You know who does and thats that.**

**DISCLAIMER Numero Dos: No I am not insane, sick or crazy. I just call some things like I see 'em. This is how I see it. If you don't like the pairing in the story blame BlueMyst19 she told me to post it! ;-) If you do like the story, again you can blame that BlueMyst19...she told me to post it. Please keep an open mind here. This story seems to be mostly DXS anyway so if you don't like the other paring you can ignore it...maybe**

**DISCLAIMER Numero Uno: I do not own Danny Phantom or any characters contained thereof. You know who does and thats that.**

**DISCLAIMER Numero Dos: No I am not insane, sick or crazy. I just call some things like I see 'em. This is how I see it. If you don't like the pairing in the story blame BlueMyst19 she told me to post it! ;-) If you do like the story, again you can blame that BlueMyst19...she told me to post it. Please keep an open mind here. This story seems to be mostly DXS anyway so if you don't like the other paring you can ignore it...maybe**

**8-14-07 - Today I am embarking on a refurbishment of this story. I am grossly embarrassed by it's quality, and yet it's popularity will not let me delete it. So, as of this posting, this story is being rewritten, one chapter at a time.  
**

Chapter One

The sky was a brilliant cloudless blue brightening the beautiful early summer morning, which seemed to be made to order for a day filled with happiness and promise and of course promises. Twenty-four year old Danny Fenton adjusted his tie in the mirror and surveyed himself thoughtfully then grimaced. He pulled the bow tie apart and frantically began trying to fix it. He had to look good today, as close to perfect as possible for the ceremony. It wasn't his wedding day however, it was Jazz's. Danny was doing nothing more but serving as a groomsman, but he knew what a perfectionist his sister was, and he really didn't want to stress her anymore than she was by showing up looking like his slightly unkempt self.

A knock on the door had Danny turning as Sam Manson, wearing an expression of petulant disgust trudged into the room. Sam had grudgingly agreed to play nice and wear the gown Jazz had picked out for her, but she refused to play nice in front of Danny. She shot him an angry look then flopped down on a nearby white love seat with little regard to the miles of pale pink tulle, lace and ribbons which made up her extremely prissy and foofy bride's maid gown, and pouted.

"You owe me big for this, Fenton," she seethed as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Danny smiled as he surveyed his best friend. She looked incredibly beautiful, and he was sad for a moment that she shunned the color pink. It looked so wonderful on her, bringing out the blush on her cheeks and the pink of her lips. Her hair was curled into spiraling ringlets and her head was crowned with a circlet of pink rosebuds and pale pink ribbon. Her off the shoulder gown revealed beautiful creamy shoulders and a long graceful neck that Danny longed to kiss. He sat down beside Sam gingerly took her white lace gloved hand in his own and smiled.

"You look beautiful Sam," he began, hoping that he didn't sound too breathless. Just looking at her on any given normal day took his breath away, but now he was knocked almost senseless. He repressed a wistful sigh, glad that he was in control of his ghost powers. In his youth, just one glance at Sam as she looked today, would have his pants down around his ankles. "I'm afraid I can't let you go out of the room looking like this. You're not supposed to out shine the bride."

Sam opened one perfectly made up lilac eye and gave him a pained look. "You should go down the hall and see Jazz. There is no way anyone is outshining her today." Danny grinned and watched as Sam fidgeted in the yards tulle and lace she complained was suffocating her. He sat beside her with the intention of telling her he loved her. How hard would that actually be? They were just three, extremely complicated, little words.

"You know Danny," she began almost shyly, as she looked down and plucked at one white satin glove. "When we get married. I'm not wearing some white frilly thing. I'm wearing black." Danny admired her thick dark lashes as her eyes fluttered shut and he grinned. He hadn't recalled making any type of marriage proposal. Not that he didn't want to, it was simply that the nature of their relationship left him unsure of where he stood. Danny wondered if her statement was her way of asking, or hinting that she wanted to be asked. She opened her eyes and met his baby blue gaze. Her cheeks flushed and he was tempted to kiss her, but knew that if he messed up one hair on her head his sister would have his hide.

"Where's the groom?" Sam asked trying not to sound shaky as she changed the subject. She looked around the room thoughtfully and Danny shrugged. "And Tucker?" Sam whispered softly, as if mentioning his name was off limits. "Have you heard from him? Is he holding up okay?"

Danny's smile faded and he frowned and let his shoulders droop in sadness. There were only two people who knew how Tucker felt about Jazz, and they were here in this room, sitting on the couch. Danny and Sam were very sad for Tucker, and Jazz in true Fenton style didn't have a clue. To her, Danny and Sam had discussed multiple times, he was Danny's best friend. She'd never look twice at him. He was two years younger than her, he drove her crazy, there was no way Jazz would ever see him as anything more than Tucker Foley, Techno Geek.

"Do you think he's even going to show?" Sam asked sadly as she fussed with one of the cuff links on Danny's dress jacket.

"I don't know," Danny answered tiredly. "You know Tuck, he's a glutton for punishment."

"Yeah," Sam said as she took a deep breath then stood and smoothed her dress. She turned and smiled at Danny then pulled him off the couch and tied his bowtie. "Come see your sister while she's still a Fenton."

"What do you mean while she's still a Fenton?" Danny asked. "She's always going to be a Fenton. There's no escaping that insanity."

**XxXxXxX**

Sam lead Danny into the bride's room and his mouth dropped open in shock. Sam had been right, Jazz was positively radiant, he'd never seen his sister look so beautiful. He titan hair was swept up into cascading curls and was dressed with white roses. Tiny curled ringlets cascaded down her neck. Her dress was a pure white strapless with a full skirt which was covered with a fine net which shimmered with light as she moved. Jazz turned smiled as Danny walked into the room, she carried herself with the grace of a princess, and Danny could hardly believe she was his sister, his dorky, annoying, lovable, know-it-all sister. He still saw her as a sixteen year old. Where had that girl gone?

"Hey little brother," Jazz started her eyes filling with tears as she took in the stunned look on his face.

"Now Jazz sweetie," Maddie chastised as moved to dab her daughter's eyes with a tissue. "No crying until after the ceremony." Jazz nodded her head then closed her eyes and took a deep breath in order to pull her emotions under control.

Maddie, like Sam and Jazz, looked stunning too in her flowing dark pink suit jacket and knee length flowing skirt. Sam reflected to herself that it was odd to see Danny's mother in anything but the teal hazmat suit, which was her staple uniform.

Maddie watched her children, he two grown children and sighed. "No ghosts today, right Danny?" she admonished softly

Danny shook his head and smiled softly. "No ghosts today," he said then smiled at Jazz. "I promise. "It's just Sam, Tuck and me."

Jazz's hand fluttered to her neck, in a futile effort to hide the blush crawling up her face. Danny frowned thoughtfully as he watched her eyes widen as she jabbered, "Tucker's going to be here? Have you seen him? I talked to him yesterday and he said he might not be able to make it." She looked toward the door and began wringing her hands in worry.

Danny watched his sister's face for a moment then gave Sam a questioning look. She smiled back and shrugged her shoulders. "Why did Tucker call you?" Danny asked his sister.

Jazz's blush deepened and she twisted her fingers harder. "He called to tell me he might not be able to make it," she replied then turned to leave the room.

"Jazz, Sweetie," Maddie called softly as she grabbed her daughter's arm. "I don't think you want to go into the closet."

"Oh!" said a flustered Jazz as the turned looking slightly dazed. "Thanks Mom."

Danny and Sam exchanged significant glances as Maddie closed the closet door. "What are you two thinking?" she asked softly as she turned to confront them. "I can positively see the wheels of thought spinning between the two of you." She put her hands on her hips and gave them a warning look.

"Don't worry Mom," Danny said gently, not breaking eye contact with Sam. "It's not what you think."

Maddie narrowed her eyes. "Then what is it?"

Sam watched as a devilish smile flash across Danny's face she narrowed his eyes at him and he grinned wider. "Sam says, that when she and I get married that she's wearing black." He winked at Sam who opened her mouth in shock and was out the door before she had a chance to yell at him.

Maddie turned to Sam, her eyes filled with excitement and joy. "He asked you?" she questioned as she clasped her hands to her chest.

Sam smiled wryly at Danny's mother. "No," she replied softly. "I'm sorry. It's just a joke."

Maddie sighed in disappointment then knocked on the bathroom door. "Jazz? Sweetie are you all right in there?"

"Yeah Mom," came Jazz's muffled reply. "I'll be out in a minute."

Sam bit her lip and watched as Maddie started to leave the room. "I'm going to go get Jack," she told Sam. "If she comes out, just keep her calm."

"I will," Sam promised then ran to the bathroom door as soon and Maddie was gone.

"Jazz?" Sam called softly. "Can I come in?" The door opened slightly and Sam slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She looked at Jazz sitting at the sink, crying. Her make up was ruined. Sam frowned sadly then picked up a tissue and handed it to Jazz.

"Thank you," Jazz sobbed as she blew her nose. "I don't know what my problem is. I've been crying like this off and on for the last few days."

"Maybe you don't want to marry Todd," Sam suggested worriedly.

Jazz looked up at Sam with big watery eyes. "Of course I want to marry Todd," she said indignantly. "I wouldn't have gone through all of this if I didn't." She wiped her eyes again.

Sam opened her mouth to make another comment, but decided to hold her tongue as she sat on the stool next to Jazz. "We need to fix your make up," she stated as she began started running the water. Jazz nodded her head and turned to look at Sam.

"Thanks," Jazz said softly as she searched Sam's face.

"No problem," Sam answered cheerfully as she picked up a makeup brush. "What else are Maids of Honor for?"

"You're more like a sister to me Sam. I love you," Jazz said as she took the girls hand.

"Yeah well," Sam said feeling a little awkward at the display of emotion as she dabbed Jazz's eyes. "I must love you too. I'm wearing pink for you." Jazz started laughing and Sam smiled.

**XxXxXxX**

Sam exited the bathroom then stopped in her tracks as came face to face with Jack Fenton. He looked very distinguished and dignified in his black tuxedo as he stood waiting for his daughter to appear. There were few people in the world who could intimidate Sam Manson, and Jack was one of them. He smiled tenderly at Sam and she smiled back shyly.

"Is my Jasmine almost ready?" he asked in booming voice, though it was soft for Jack. Sam nodded her head in response then began fidgeting with her gloves. Jack looked around the room uncomfortably then adjusted the cuff on his sleeve. Sam could have sworn that she'd seen a flash of orange and smiled. It would be just like Jack to be wearing his hazmat suit under his tux.

Maddie appeared just as the silence between Jack and Sam had become uncomfortable, she walked in the room and eyed her husband carefully. He smiled at his wife as she straightened his jacket. "No weapons?" she asked in a stern tone.

"No weapons," Jack confirmed. Maddie narrowed her eyes at him and then turned to Sam. "Is Jazz ready?"

"Yes, Mother," Jazz answered before Sam could reply. Jack took one look at his daughter as she appeared, her veil perfectly arraigned and glowing as though she was the happiest bride in the world, and burst into tears.

"My little Jazzy," He cried as he held out his arms. "All grown up. A doctor. Getting married" He took her in his arms and as Maddie admonished him, hugged her, gently. "I remember when you were just this big." He motioned to the height of his waist.

"Dad!" Jazz said as she pulled away and dabbed at her eyes. "Stop or I'm going to cry."

"All right." Jack agreed hoarsely as he pulled himself together. Maddie handed him a tissue and he blew his nose. "I guess it's time to give my princess away."

Maddie took the lead and they followed her down to the large function room in the hotel where the ceremony would take place. Jazz gave Sam worried look and Sam winked at her in reassurance then took a deep breath.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danny chose to arrive downstairs, without being seen. He remained invisible as he walked across the front of the hall, surveying the guests and looking for Tucker. He spotted the techno geek sitting in a distant corner, still wearing his ever present beret, and looking uncomfortable. Danny shook his head as he watched Tucker for a moment, he didn't think his friend would be able to stay away. The four of them had shared so much in the last ten years.

Danny heard music starting so he quickly walked back out of view so he could make himself visible. Todd, the groom, and his best man were talking not too far away with looks of smug superiority on their faces. Danny didn't know if he liked Todd, there was something about him reminded him of smarmy Vlad Masters.

Before he had the opportunity to talk to Todd, and threaten him appropriately if he didn't take good care of Jazz, Danny was ushered out to take his place next to the best man. He stood and watched Sam walk down the isle, beautiful in her pink dress, carrying a small bouquet of daisies. Danny frowned as he heard the best man lean in and say to the groom. "She's hot. What do you think my chances are with her?"

"Pretty good if she has any taste," the groom replied. "Unfortunately, she's involved with Jazz's weirdo brother."

"Excuse me," Danny said sarcastically. "Standing right here. Hello!" They both shot him a quick look then were silent.

Danny seethed. He had to do something to stop this wedding. There was no way he wanted Jazz marrying this jerk. But, what could he do? Jazz would just dismiss his complaints as those of an overprotective brother. He made eye contact with Sam as she stood across the way and gestured with his eyes to where Tucker was sitting. She followed his gaze then smiled slightly.

Danny decided he was definitely had to do something. The processional music started and Jazz began her walk down the isle on her father's arm, and everyone stood. Danny grinned in Tucker's direction. His friend was wearing his requisite red beret, and had forgotten to take it off, which struck Danny with an idea. No one was looking at his way, all eyes were on Jazz. He aimed with his finger and shot a blast at Tucker's hat. Through years of practice, he had become an expert shot, and Tucker's hat flew and landed perfectly at Jazz's feet. Danny had to repress the urge to cheer.

Jazz paused, gasped, then searched the crowd until she made eye contact with Tucker. He waved reluctantly at her and she smiled shakily. Jack pulled her along so she resumed her walk down the isle.

"Well," Danny thought in resignation. "That's the best I can do." He turned and found Sam giving him an evil glare told him she'd seen what he had done, and oh boy, he was going to be in so much trouble later. That was okay with Danny though, he liked it when he was in trouble with Sam. He grinned at her devilishly and she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

Jazz on the other hand, had begun to look like a deer caught in headlights. She stopped dead in her tracks and refused to move forward despite her father's gentle prodding. She looked toward Todd, looked at her father, then at Danny, and back at Jack. Danny watched as she closed her eyes. Took a deep breath and swallowed hard. He could almost hear her thinking.

"Dad," Jazz whispered hesitantly as they stood together halfway down the isle.

Jack looked around uncomfortably then leaned down and said through a plastered on smile, "Yes Princess?"

"Will you let go of my hand for a second?" Jazz asked sweetly. Jack obliged wondering if maybe he wasn't squeezing her hand a little too hard, but before he could find out, Jazz dropped her bouquet of pink roses, hitched up her skirt, turned on her heel and began running.

The crowd gasped as she turned back quickly and said, "I'm sorry Dad. I can't do this!"

Danny looked at Sam who had put her hand to her mouth to hide her smile and repress her laugher. He directed his attention into the shocked crowd to look for Tucker….but Tucker was no where to be seen.

Danny moved across the room quickly. He grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled her into the curtains. "Going Ghost" he whispered then took her arm again as they became invisible and flew out of the building.

"Do you see anything?" Sam asked, not sure if she was amused or worried. Danny laughed and pointed toward the parking lot. There she was, the run away bride, Jazz. And who was holding her hand as she ran?

"Tucker!" Sam gasped then smiled. She and Danny swooped down closer, then watched as Tucker ushered Jazz into his car. He was wearing a huge grin as he nearly jumped over the hood and into the driver's seat, and Jazz was wearing a look of stern determination.

"Should we follow them?" Danny asked mischeviously.

"What kind of nutty question is that?" Sam exclaimed. "Of course we follow them!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tucker drove away from the church like the devil himself was chasing them, then spun to a stop at a near by park. Jazz covered her face with her hands and took several deep breaths.

"Oh, Tuck!" she sobbed brokenly. "I just couldn't do it!" Tucker put his arm around her and she leaned onto his shoulder. "I thought I could really. Thanks for coming with me."

"Yeah," Tucker said wistfully, smoothing Jazz's veil as he held her. "People are probably thinking you ran away with me though."

Jazz sat up and looked at Tucker. "Who?" she asked in surprise.

"Danny and Sam," Tucker answered. "They're on to me you know."

"Oh great," Jazz said as she looked around expecting them to appear. "They've probably  
followed us." She then stopped and looked at Tucker in shock. "What do you mean their on to you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Tucker said then swallowed hard. "You know. How I feel about you."

"Oh!" Jazz said as she looked down at her hands and played with the tissue she was holding. "I thought maybe they were on to the way I feel about you!"

Tucker laughed, "Annoyance? Indifference?"

"Love." Jazz said then closed her eyes and looked out the window. "I know you couldn't possibly feel the same way about me. I'm your best friend's annoying older sister…."

Tucker started laughing. He grabbed his middle and laughed and laughed and laughed. Jazz moved away from him and looked at him incredulously, not sure what to think.

"Oh Jazz," he finally said after he gained control over himself. "I'm sorry." He moved to wipe away the tears falling from Jazz's eyes. "I'm not laughing at you I promise…it's just that I've felt the same way for so long that I've despaired of you ever sharing my feelings let alone telling you about them."

Jazz's eyes filled with hope. "Really?" she asked. Tucker nodded his head and Jazz jumped forward, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. Tucker groaned in response, pulling her nearly on to his lap, holding her in disbelief and wondering if he was dreaming.

Danny and Sam had stolen silently into the back seat, and were quietly watching the exchange, both feeling a little shocked, amused and incredibly pleased. Danny squeezed Sam's hand then leaned forward between the seats and said. "And you may now kiss the bride" as he became  
visible. Jazz and Tucker both let out a squeak of surprise as they broke their passionate embrace.

"You spying jerk!" Jazz yelled as she leapt out of Tucker's hold and turned to attack Danny.

"Hey watch it!" Sam said as she tried to move out of the way of Jazz's light punches. "You're going to ruin my dress." Jazz stopped her assault and blinked at Sam incredulously for a moment, then everyone laughed.

**XxXxXxX **

Sam, ever of the sound mind, talked Jazz into going back to the hotel and explaining to Todd why she couldn't marry him, and apologizing. It wasn't a hard argument. Jazz agreed with her that it was the right thing to do.  
Todd, who was still at the church, looking extremely shell shocked, hurled around a few choice words about Jazz's character then left in a huff. Jazz simply apologized to him as she plunked the four carat diamond engagement ring he'd bought her back in his hand and he had left with his friends and family in an understandably angry huff.

"Look at all this food," Jack sighed as he surveyed the reception hall. "All for nothing." He shook his head sadly and Maddie soothed him by rubbing his arm.

"Oh Dad!" Jazz said softly, trying not to sound to happy, but unable to repress her emotion. "We can still party! I've invited our guests to stay and we can celebrate."

"What are we celebrating Sweetie?" Maddie asked as she read the happiness in her daughters face and smiled.

"My liberation!" Jazz yelled as she spread out her arms. Maddie and Jack looked at each other doubtfully and then the music started.

"May I have the first dance Miss Fenton?" Tucker asked as he extended his arm.

"You may," replied Jazz as she took Tucker's arm. The crowd whispered in bewilderment as Jazz and Tucker began the first dance of the day.

Danny put his arm around Sam. "So how about a dance my love?"

"Your love?" Sam asked as she arched one perfectly kept eyebrow. "You are daring to call me your love? When did I become that?"

"Hey," Danny replied happily. "If the little pink shoe fits…."

"I'm going to shove this little pink shoe down your throat," Sam said sweetly as she blinked slowly and smiled.

"See," Danny began as he put his arm around her waist and whisked her onto the dance floor. "You are so sweet and inventive, that's why I love you,"

"Oh I see," Sam said flatly, failing miserably at trying to hide her amusement. "You love me and so that's supposed to make everything all right?"

"Of course," Danny said then kissed her cheek. "And when we get married I want you to wear pink!"

"Keep dreaming Mister," Sam laughed as she cuddled closer.

"Dreaming about marrying you or dreaming about you wearing pink?" Danny asked seriously as he pulled away and looked into Sam's lilac eyes. "Because I do both."

Sam stifled a laugh and hugged Danny tight. "You can keep dreaming about me wearing pink, but I'll marry you if you're ever so inclined to ask me."

"Is that so," Danny queried as they continued to dance. "I thought you were already planning our wedding."

Sam pulled away and looked at Danny suspiciously. "When did I give you that idea?"

Danny chuckled then did a mocking impression of Sam's voice, "When we get married, I'm wearing black." Sam grinned and Danny's expression turned serious as they danced quietly for some time.

Danny grew more and more tense and Sam grew more worried. She frowned as she pressed her cheek against Danny's shoulder. "What's wrong?" She asked, feeling a little sad. "Is it a ghost?"

"No," Danny answered, then moved so he could look into Sam's eyes. He smoothed her black ringlets from her face then sighed and walked her from the dance floor.

"What's wrong, Danny?" Sam asked worriedly as he looked down at her thoughtfully.

"I was just wondering something," he started then paused and grew very silent.

Sam watched Danny curiously then waited and waited. "What is it?" she finally asked anxiously.

"Sam," Danny whispered softly as he took one of her gloved hands. "I was wondering if maybe someday, in the near future if you'll…."

"Yes?" Sam asked as her heart leapt into her throat. Her toes were curling and a smile spread out across her face. He was finally going to ask her, she knew it. Yeah, of course she could ask him, but she did have a somewhat traditional side. She wanted him to ask her.

Danny opened his mouth then looked over Sam's shoulder and frowned in consternation. "Paulina?" he questioned.

"Paulina?" Sam exclaimed, turning quickly to see the last person she ever wanted to see again. "Paulina! Ugh!"

**XxXxXxXxX**

**  
Oh yeah, just so you know, this fic is the fic that started my friendship with Bluemyst19. She's my best best friend and I love her to pieces. The rewrite of this story dedicated to her.  
**  



	2. Chapter 2

**8-15-07 This chapter has been edited, rewritten, etc etc... Of course you may find errors, because I am a lousy proof reader. **

Chapter Two

Danny and Sam watched in horror as Paulina's stilletto heels clicked on the floor as she approached Jack and Maddie Fenton. She was wearing a tight navy blue power suit with a super short skirt, and looked like she'd spilled off the pages of a glossy fashion magazine

"What do you think she wants?" Sam asked in a low voice as she watched Jack and Maddie deal with Paulina.

"I don't think I want to know," Danny answered as he pulled Sam away from the dance floor and escaped from the ballroom.

"Wait a minute," Sam laughed as she teased Danny for running away. "Is this the same guy whose password to his computer is, Paulina Fenton?"

Danny frowned at Sam as they stopped in the hallway. "My password hasn't been Paulina Fenton since I was in the 9th grade," he objected.

Sam gave him a bright smile. "Just last week I was hacking into your computer and…"

"You were hacking into my computer?" Danny exclaimed in horror.

"Well yeah," Sam answered as she grinned evilly. "Tucker was helping me too. Anyway…"

"Tucker was helping you?" Danny questioned in half outrage. "Why?"

Sam continued to smile, "Anyway…"

"Wait…" Danny growled as he narrowed his eyes at Sam and yanked on one of her black curls. "If that's true then you know my password isn't Paulina Fenton."

"Okay," Sam said as she looked over Danny's shoulder. "What is it then?"

"I'm not telling you," Danny answered smugly then turned just in time to see Paulina approaching.

"Danny Fenton!" She said sharply. She still had the same voice, with the soft Latin lilt with the small tinge of California Valley girl. "I have been looking all over for you!"

"And Looks like you found me," Danny said as he put his hands in his pockets and gave her his most charming smile. Sam narrowed her eyes at Danny and resisted to urge to stomp on his foot or kick his shin.

"What do you want Paulina?" Sam asked as she placed herself between Paulina and Danny.

"Sam Manson," Paulina said flatly then grimaced as she leveled her gaze on the former and forever Goth princess. "It is still Manson isn't it?" She looked Sam up and down in her frothy pink bridesmaid dress with the crown of roses, then said. "My we have changed though haven't we?"

"I can see that you're still the same shallow w…" Sam started but Danny grabbed her and put her behind him.

"To what do we owe the honor of your appearance?" he asked as he held Sam's hand and squeezed. "At my sister's wedding?"

"Wedding?" Paulina asked as she looked up at Danny. He had grown quite tall in the last ten years. Tall and incredibly handsome, and Sam suddenly felt territorial. "From what I hear, there was no wedding."

"I heard you married Dash Baxter," Sam called from behind Danny where she decided to chill out and find out what was going on. She was peeved that Paulina had interrupted what she hoped was finally going to be a proposal from Danny.

"I've been too focused on my modeling career to marry. Besides why would I have anything to do with that loser?" Paulina asked Sam coldly. She flashed a big diamond ring at Sam. "I am engaged to a gorgeous and very, very rich, gorgeous Italian model." Danny could feel Sam relax against his back and he wanted to laugh. As if Paulina was any competition.

"So what do you want?" Danny finally asked.

"Do I need to want anything to look up an old high school friend," Paulina asked then formed her mouth into a pretty pout. "And well, I remember that you used to know the ghost boy, and thought maybe you could look him up for me?"

"I ummmmm haven't talked to him in a long time," Danny said then kicked at Sam who was laughing against his back.

"But you can find him for me right?" Paulina asked then smiled coyly at Danny. "Pretty please?" She handed Danny a card and Danny looked at it dumbly.

"It's my number," Paulina said as she rolled her eyes impatiently. "Give it to the ghost boy will you please?" She smiled slightly then turned on her heels and strode away.

Sam took the card from Danny's fingers and mocked, "It's my number." She sniffed the card then grimaced. "Who walks around with perfumed business cards?"

"Apparently Paulina does," Danny answered as he watched her walking away for a moment before returning his attention to Sam.

"You're not going to call her are you?" Sam asked as she followed Danny's gaze to Paulina's backside. Sam decided he was going to be teased endlessly for that one, she'd like to kick him for it, but she really didn't have the right.

"Well if she's having ghost problems…." Danny trailed off.

Sam made a sour face. "I doubt she is..."

Danny gave Sam a devious grin as he tucked the card into his pocket. "I'm sure Tuck will get a kick out of seeing the card," he began. "I'll show him then throw it away." Sam gave him a snort of disgust then took the hand he offered and let him pull her back into the ballroom.

Sam sighed as she looked around, hoping no other long lost high school friends would make their appearance. Jazz and Tucker were sitting at a table in the corner deep in conversation. Jack and Maddie were dancing and everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Sam didn't know if she could now. She felt unsettled.

Danny took Sam into his arms and smiled and pulled her close. "Now where were we?"

"We were at you computer password." Sam answered as she ripped the crown of roses off her head in annoyance. If he mentioned the name Valerie Grey, and she showed up, Sam would scream.

"Aww," Danny said in disappointment as he watched the ringlet fly onto a nearby table. "You looked so cute."

"Bite me," Sam replied then smiled wickedly. "So what's your password?"

"Not gonna tell you," Danny laughed.

"Why not?" Sam teased as she poked at Danny's ribs. "Is it embarrassing?" Danny blushed and Sam laughed. "What is it? Jazz Foley?"

"No," Danny said as he looked into Sam's amused eyes. "But I hope to make it a reality very soon."

Sam opened her mouth then closed it. "No way," She said then laughed.

"Yes way," Danny said as he nodded. "And it's been the same since I changed it in the 9th grade." Sam's eyes widened in surprise.

"So," Danny continued. "I was wondering Miss Manson, if maybe you would be interested in becoming my wife."

"Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee?" Sam asked as she folded her arms across her chest and smirked, trying and failing to hide her giddy happiness. "And isn't there supposed to be some kind of ring involved?"

Danny gave Sam an exasperated look. "You really want me to get down on one knee?"

"Yes," Sam answered as she smirked.

Danny sighed and pulled Sam over to a near by table, ignoring the people around him. He dug in his pocket for a moment, then pushed her down in a chair. He looked around thoughtfully, then knelt in front of Sam.

"Samantha," he said softly at first then cleared his throat. "Will you marry me?" He offered her a small box and everyone around them went silent. Sam realized as she took the box from Danny's fingers and opened it, that she was holding her breath. She gave him a questioning look then opened the box, gasped and closed it.

"You're a real sicko you know that?" She she accused as the smile on Danny's face faltered.

"It's your fault. All these years of being around you has warped me," Danny answered shakily as he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "So is that a no?"

"No." Sam said then laughed as everyone in the room gasped and Danny's eyes flew to her face in anguish. "I mean yes. Yes Danny I'll marry you!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. The room exploded into applause and cheers.

Danny took the ring from the box, pulled off Sam's glove. She shivered as she watched the ring glimmering as Danny held it. It was the exact duplicate of the one he'd almost given to Valerie Grey oh so many years ago, which happened to have Sam's name engraved on the inside. He turned the ring so Sam could read the inside.

Sam squinted at the ring for a moment then looked up at Danny. "Who the heck is Wes?" she asked.

Danny laughed. "Turn the ring over nitwit." Sam smirked and flipped the ring over. Inside it read, "To my Sam. With love forever, Danny."

Tears sparkled in Sam's eyes as Danny took the ring and slid it on her finger. "Now you're mine," he said softly.

"I've always been yours," Sam replied almost shyly as her gaze met Danny's. He pulled her to him and kissed her again, sending the room into another round of cheers

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

"Finally," Tucker told Jazz he shook his head. "I thought those two would dance around the question forever.

"Yeah," Jazz agreed as she looked at Tucker who was watching his two best friend's celebrating their engagement. "They're both so stubborn."

"And clueless," Tucker added as he returned his gaze to Jazz and smiled. "They're both clueless."

"So am I," Jazz admitted softly as she looked down shyly.

Tucker smiled then lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "That's why you all have me. Tucker Foley TechnoGeek extraordinaire. Otherwise you'd all be dwelling in the depths of cluelessness."

"Right.." Jazz laughed. "I could be married to someone else right now you know.."

Tucker's smile faded. "Don't even want to think about it Jazz," he said slowly. "I just want our happily ever after to start. Jazz grinned then kissed his cheek.  
**  
**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Maddie smiled as she watched her son propose to Sam. She clutched Jack's arm tight and squealed in delight when Sam accepted.

"Well," Jack said wistfully. "It looks as if another one of our children is going to be married off."

"Another?" Maddie asked in bewilderment. "None of our children are married yet Jack."

Jack shook his head and looked toward Tucker and Jazz. "It's only a matter of time, Mads," he said on a sigh. "Just a matter of time."

"Do you think we'll ever be grandparents?" Maddie asked wistfully as she looked up into her husband's eyes.

"What?" Jack asked in mock horror. "No! I'm too young to be a grandfather!" He pushed up the sleeve of his jacket to scratch his arm and Maddie caught sight of the orange fabric he'd hidden beneath it.

"Do you have your hazmat suit on under your tux Jack?" she asked in a scolding tone.

"Uh. Um…" Jack stammered. "Uh I think I need to go congratulate our son now." He took off with Maddie following him.

"Jack!" She yelled as he ran.


	3. Chapter 3

8-15-07 The hard part about rewrites is closing silly plot holes. Wish me luck will you? 

Chapter Three

Danny sat on the couch at Sam's parents house. She'd spent the last few nights with them in preparation for Jazz's wedding, and Danny had missed her. She appeared at the top of the stairs dressed in her normal clothes, a black tee shirt with a purple logo of her own design and some rather distressed and paint splattered jeans. She looked at Danny and then at the piles and piles of bridal magazines on the coffee table and grimaced. 

"They're a gift from Jazz," Danny told her as he noticed her line of vision.

"How about we elope?" Sam asked as she threw herself on the couch beside Danny. "We could head out to Vegas for a few days. Catch a few shows. Have fun."

"And then when we got back our parents would skin us alive." Danny half sang as he shook his head. "Nope you're going to have to do the whole big wedding thing just like Jazz did."

Sam laughed as she cuddled up in his arms. "But Jazz didn't."

"But she would have if she'd been marrying the right person," Danny defended as he put his arms around his friend..no amend that, best friend, no not right either; his girlfriend. Danny smiled. The boyfriend girlfriend thing had never really resolved itself, the edges between best friend and romantic partners had blurred over time. They knew they loved each other. They knew they were friends, but to call them boyfriend and girlfriend well, they both usually denied it, though there was no denying it now.

"Fiancée," Danny said as he buried his face in Sam's hair which was still curled and smelled like roses.

Sam turned and looked at Danny. "What?" she asked in amusement as she searched his face thoughtfully.

Danny blushed slightly. "You're my fiancée!" he announced in a pleased tone as his eyes fastened on her lips.

Sam looked at him then laughed, "You're such a goofball Danny." Danny grinned at her then bent down then claimed the lips he'd been watching, marveling at the taste of her and wondering as he traced her bottom lip with his tongue as she tangled her fingers in his hair, why they'd never really kissed like this before.

"You know," Sam said, as she pulled back and looked at Danny who was giving her one of his classic goofy, I've been kissed by a pretty girl smiles. "You're going to have to talk to my parents." Danny's face went ghostly white so suddenly that Sam had to make sure he didn't transform into his ghostly self. She surveyed him quickly. His hair was still black, eyes still blue. Face? Ghostly pale. She laughed and he blushed.

"Eloping sounds really good," Danny told her very seriously.

Sam began laughing she shook her head "Sorry, Danny. It's too late. I already have my heart set on a great Gothic wedding dress."

Danny blinked at her in confusion. "Okay. When did that happen? About five minutes ago you were talking about running away to Las Vegas and now suddenly you have your dress picked out?"

"Yeah!" Sam told him excitedly and then her expression changed to one of pure devilment. "Of course, I'm going to make Jazz wear the most awful Goth thing I can come up with as punishment for that pink puke dress I wore today. In public!" she shuddered.

"You're wedding dress. It's not really black is it?" Danny asked as one eye twitched Sam watched him a moment and considered letting him wonder.

"No," She finally sighed almost regretfully. "It's purple. Well, mauve fading into dark purple and….I'm not telling you anything else. It's bad luck." She smiled softly at Danny as he relaxed, but only slightly.

"Will you protect me when I talk to your dad?" he asked nervously looking at the door, as though he expected Sam's father to rush in and start strangling him at any moment..

"You can fight big scary ghosts, but your scared of my Dad?" Sam asked as she traced her finger along Danny's ear, delighting at the goosebumps that dotted his arms in response.

"Well I'm more scared of your mom," Danny admitted as he shivered at Sam's continued tracing of his ear and neck. "But yeah. Oh yeah I am!"

"Big baby," Sam scolded as she pinched his ear lobe.

"Yes I am," Danny said breathlessly. She was driving him crazy. "Hide me!" He grabbed Sam and kissed her again and the couple was lost in a sea of giggles, kisses and caresses.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Hey Maddie!" Jack called as the phone rang and he raced to look at the caller I.D.. "Wisconsin calling. That can mean only one thing!" 

"Oh joy," Maddie said in a sarcastic tone of voice from downstairs. She could be heard muttering something about fruit loops, and Jack paused, thinking that maybe she was making a grocery list.

"Vladdy!" Jack boomed as he answered the phone. "How goes it my main man?"

"I called to inquire about Jasmine's wedding," Vlad said his usual silky tone. "Did it all go off without a hitch?"

"Without a hitch." Jack replied as he laughed "That sums it up. It went off without Jazz getting hitched. She called things off."

"Oh my," Vlad said in what seemed to be shock. "Why forever more, would she do such a crazy thing?

"Well Vlad, because she's in love with someone else." Jack answered as he switched the phone from one ear to the other. "It was all a big shock!"

"So who is the lucky man who won Jazz away from my…From Todd?" Vlad asked smoothly.

"Tucker Foley," Jack said proudly. "You remember Tucker. He's a good, good friend of Danny's."

"Yessss," Vlad answered with a hiss. "I remember Mr. Foley. Technologically obsessed, skirt chasing, fashionably challenged. Yes. I remember him. How strange that Jasmine would run off with him of all people."

"True love knows no bounds," Jack boomed jovially. "After all look who Maddie married!"

"Yesss," Vlad hissed again. "I do get your point Jack. No need to rub it in."

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he shrugged it off. "In other news Danny proposed to Sam and she accepted."

"Miss Manson?" Vlad asked blandly. "Dark haired, dark humored, Goth girl?"

"Yes," Jack answered. "She's the sweetest thing. Maddie and I are beside ourselves with joy!"

"I can imagine," Vlad said distractedly. "Hasn't Miss Manson become an artist of some sort?"

Jack frowned as he picked at the frayed cuff of his hazmat suit. He was going to need to replace it. There was nothing more embarrassing than a frayed sleeve on his hazmat suit. He hated to replace this one though, it had grown very comfortable in all the right spots, plus it had the perfect pocket for hiding cookies and fudge lots and lots of fudge.

"Jack?" Vlad growled. "Are you still there? Are you listening to me?"

"Oh yes," Jack replied. "She has a big show next weekend. Not that her work really appeals to me, but we're proud of her anyway!" Vlad smiled to himself and thought that perhaps he would have to invest in a few pieces of Miss Manson's artwork.

"Please send Jasmine my best wishes," Vlad oozed. "Tell her that I'll be calling again soon to speak with her personally."

"Sure thing V-man!" Jack said his mind already occupied by the thought that Maddie had made some fresh ghost shaped cookies and if he was lucky he'd be able to raid the cookie jar to his hearts content before she hid them away and began rationing them out ever so slowly.

"Maddie," Jack called as he hung up the phone. "Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Stay away from the cookies Jack!" Maddie yelled from in the basement. Jack started toward the kitchen. "I mean it Jack!" Maddie yelled.

"Oh darn!" Jack grumbled then headed back down in the basement to work.

**XxXxXxX**

Danny felt like he was on his way to the executioner as he wiped the sweat off his forehead as he took a deep breath and knocked on the door to Sam's parent's study. 

"Come in," Sam's mother called and Danny entered rather tentatively. Both Sam's parents looked at each other for a moment then turned their eyes on Danny. Both sets of eyes widened in shock.

"How are you this afternoon?" Danny asked nervously as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"We are well Daniel," Pam Manson said as sat knitting and eyed Danny for a moment. "How was your sister's wedding?"

Danny sputtered for a moment, not sure how to respond. "It was successful," he said. It wasn't a lie. He did consider it successful Jazz hadn't married that awful fiancé of hers and was now in discussion with Tucker about their feelings for each other.

"I um.." Danny started then paused as Jeremy Manson looked at him sharply. "Asked Sam if umm…." Pam opened her mouth and dropped her knitting. "She would marry me." Danny finished. A long laps of silence followed.

"And what did she say?" Jeremy asked in a very curt business like tone.

Danny swallowed hard. "She said yes. But I thought that it would be best if I asked for your permission. I know I should have talked to you first but…"

Both of Sam's parents just looked at him. "What do you have to offer Sam?" Jeremy finally asked coldly. Danny gave him a clueless expression. "What do you bring to the table?"

"Oh Jeremy it's not a business merger," Pam tittered. Danny looked down at the knitting needles in her hand and wondered if he would need to defend himself, she was holding them so tightly that her knuckles were white. "And we can be assured that he's not after her money."

"You're right, Sam doesn't even know about the trust fu…" Jeremy started then stopped he looked at Danny again then said, "I don't suppose there is anything to do to prevent it. If we said no, Sammykins would marry you anyway. So yes you have our blessing."

Pam sighed. "Besides you've managed to keep her in line all these years. Who knows what trouble she would have got into if not for you." Danny nodded as he managed to keep a straight face. If they'd only known the trouble she'd been in thanks to him they would have locked Sam away in horror to keep them apart forever.

"When do you propose these nuptials take place?" Sam's father asked. "Seeing how you're already living together."

Danny felt the heat rush up to his face. Most people assumed that since they shared an apartment that they were actually living together, as in sharing a bed amongst other things. "We're roommates Mr. Manson." Danny said shakily. "We live under the same roof, but that's it. I would never…um.." Danny stopped looking for the right words and blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"We understand," Pam said softly. "But maybe one of you should consider moving out. Since you are soon to be married it might not be advisable too…."

"Pam," Jeremy said in a chastising tone. "Give the boy a break." Pam smiled slightly.

"Date?" Pam asked sharply. "I need to know when so I can begin planning."

"Mom!" Sam called from the hall where she'd been eavesdropping. She stomped into the room and stood behind Danny. "We're probably going to wait until we're done with college. And even then. I don't need you to go crazy with some big society wedding."

Pam sighed. "I was just hoping that you would be traditional for once Sammykins. You wore that darling pink dress for Jazz and I was hoping…"

"No," Sam said sharply as she put her arm through Danny's.

"But," Pam began hopefully.

"No," Sam said again and shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

"All right," Mr. Mason said as he stood and moved forward to shake Danny's hand. "You have our blessing. Congratulations. I hope you are as happy together as we always have been."

"Thanks Daddy," Sam said as she left Danny's side to hug her father and then her mother. "We need to be getting home. It's a long drive back to the apartment."

"All right," Pam sighed and tried not to smile.

Jeremy sighed then looked at Danny once more. "I'll call you later next week. Maybe we can play golf or something."

"Uh. Sure." Danny said brightly then looked at Sam who rolled her eyes and sighed.

Pam and Jeremy Manson watched their daughter and future son-in-law leave. Through her smile Pam said. "I thought the question would have come a lot sooner than this. We're now going to be related to those nut cases the Fentons."

"It's not all that bad," Jeremy said. "I'm sure their children will be like us." Pam laughed.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Not many people understood the living situation between Danny, Sam and Tucker. Jack often called it, "Three's Company in reverse. You know that old sitcom from the 70's?" He repeated the same phrase each and every time he visited, which elicited much groaning from those around him. 

The three friends had shared an apartment since the beginning of their university days. In the beginning it was mostly in the interest of protecting Danny and his secret identity. As his powers grew stronger, ghost attacks changed and became more Ghost Zone based, and of course there had always been Vlad throwing spanners in the works. He seemed to always want to test Danny's abilities or to do something which would win his hearts desire, Maddie. Yes, even after all these years, Vlad was still fixated on Maddie Fenton, Danny's mother. But things had changed, Danny formed a truce with the Ghosts of the Ghost Zone and Vlad had been so quiet for so long, they were all hopeful that he'd forgotten them.

In the beginning, Sam had talked her father into paying for the apartment, and even though he had serious reservations, he knew Danny and Tucker would keep Sam safe. Little did he know the danger she was periodically thrown in due to her association with Danny.

All three decided to seek after higher degrees after their initial four years. Sam's theory was that they couldn't bear to part with each other, a theory Danny believed in, though Tucker was constantly threatening to move out and live life on his own.

"Face it Tucker," Danny said smugly after one particularly hilarious rant and threat from Tucker. "We're going to all be in the same retirement community together someday."

"Raising hell," Sam added jubilantly.

"You two old geezers can live in a retirement community if you want," Tucker had replied. "But I intend on living out my old age on a nude beach or something."

"That's just gross," Sam said as she laughed. "I don't even want to conjure up the visual of your eighty year old naked butt being baked by the sun." Tucker simply gave her a look that said, "You just don't understand do you?"

Luckily, Danny and Sam had talked him out of leaving and they continued their existence. Happy and unchanged.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sam hit her room and her bed the minute she and returned home. She was tired and had a lot of preparation to do on Monday for her painting exhibit debut on the following Saturday. She knew that neither Danny or Tucker would disturb her, especially if she was on the hunt for inspiration, so she was looking forward to a long nap and maybe a good bath and a book afterward. Tucker of course wasn't home which left Danny to rustle through the kitchen searching for food and to audibly complain that the fridge was empty. He knocked on Sam's door and told her he was going to the store. She'd been tempted to get up and kiss him good bye, but simply told him to be safe instead. 

"Engaged," Sam said as she looked at the ring on her finger. "To Danny." She smiled happily and hoped that nothing would mar their current happiness. She knew it was too much to ask, but she still had a hopeful heart. She smiled at the ring. She knew it couldn't be the exact ring from oh so long ago. Sam still had that ring locked in her jewelry box. It was funny how many tears she'd cried over that one piece of jewelry, always living in fear that Danny would ask for it back so he could give it to someone other than herself.

Sam looked at the ring thoughtfully then climbed out of bed and picked up her jewelry box on the dresser. She unlocked it and lifted the tab to the little compartment where she kept the ring. It was gone! A huge smile lit Sam's face. "Mua ha ha ha," she laughed as she hugged herself. "It's mine forever now!" She then, climbed back into bed and fell into a peaceful sleep.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Sam woke to the sound of laughter, not just any laughter but that Jazz and Tucker. Sam sat up and listened for a moment. She could hear Tucker and Jazz talking from the kitchen. She smiled to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair then got up. She checked Danny's room as she walked down the hall. He wasn't there. How long had she been sleeping? 

Sneaking into the kitchen found Tucker and Jazz engaged in a kiss. Sam blushed a deep shade of crimson then stepped back into the living room for a moment wondering were Danny was. He should have been back from the store already. She thought about going back into the kitchen and ask if he'd been back, but she wanted to give the lovebirds some space.

Admittedly it was really weird seeing Tucker and Jazz together. Yes, Sam knew all about the crush Tucker had fostered for Jazz over the years, but it had never really hit home with her until now. And it was weird. They suited each other though. They were both scary smart, both incredibly funny and both took themselves too seriously sometimes.

Sam sat in her favorite chair then turned on the television and began flicking the channels. She stopped at a local station which had a big "Late Breaking News" banner flashing across the top of the screen, and another that read. "Hostage Stand off" she was about to flick the channel out of boredom when the screen shot to the supermarket down the street. Sam's heart sunk and she knew. Danny was one of the hostages.

"What we know now," the woman in front of the camera said. "Is a lone gunman entered the store carrying a hand gun and demanding money. When police arrived on the scene he began issuing threats to shoot hostages unless the officers gave in to his demands."

Sam closed her eyes. "Please don't let Danny be there. Please don't let Danny be there."

The news woman continued. "The stand off has been going on for the past two hours with all the hostages released but one, who has been identified by one of hostages as college student Daniel Fenton."

"Tucker!" Sam screamed. Not normally the hysterical type. Sam suddenly felt like she was going to faint.

Tucker and Jazz hearing Sam's panicked cry ran into the living room to see Sam sitting on the couch with her hand over her face. She pointed at the television.

"Danny's a hostage?" Jazz said in shock. Tucker started laughing.

"It's not funny!" Sam and Jazz said together.

"Guys," Tucker said as he pointed to the television. "Hello. It's Danny. Half ghost? Danny!"

Jazz and Sam looked at each other then Jazz said to Tucker. "Hello! Only half ghost! Gun wielding maniac! My brother! Hostage!"

Sam jumped up and ran to the hall then yelled. "Where are my car keys?

"Danny took your car to the store. It's not in the drive way. We didn't even think you were home," Jazz said calmly as she blushed. "We can take Tucker's car."

"Wait!" Tucker said. "What makes you think the cops are gonna tell you anything anyway?"

"Hello!" Sam said as she waved her left hand and wiggled her finger. "Fiancée!"

Jazz raised her own hand. "Sister here!"

Within three minutes they were in the car and on their way to the supermarket. To do what? Tucker wondered. He seen Danny through enough tough situations to have faith that he could take care of himself. Jazz turned on the radio then insisted that Sam buckle her self in. Tucker being the calmest of the three, and owning the car was given the privilege of driving.

They were half way to the store when the grim voice on the radio said, "This is hour two of the Stand off at Morton's Corner Market. Police are reporting that multiple shots have been fired from inside the building. No other information is available at this time."

"Oh my gosh!" Jazz cried. Sam covered her face with her hands and Tucker stepped on the gas.

"Danny's going to be fine!" Tucker said again. "He's always fine!" Tucker really hoped he wasn't wrong this time.


	4. Chapter 4

**8-15-07 - Wow my past A/N were really annoying! So, rewrites here! Any chapter without a date beside it, is an unrevised chapter. If you're reading this for the first time..or again, I suggest you stop when you no longer see the dated A/N and wait for me to put up the rewrites. Thanks!**

Chapter Four

Danny was standing in line at the cash register when when the gunman entered the store, waving his gun and demanding that everyone drop to the floor and hand over their wallets. Danny stood for a moment and surveyed the situation. "Going Ghost", and dispatching this guy via his ghost powers was the first thought on his mind, but he stopped. The store was loaded with video cameras and the last thing he wanted to do was expose his secret, he'd managed to keep them hidden for ten years, he intended on keeping it that way if he could.

The thief lined everyone up against the wall with threats of death and maiming to each one of them if they stepped out of line. Danny did his best to calm the woman standing beside him as she lapsed in a fit of hysteria by telling her edited versions of storys about Tucker and Sam. When the police arrived the gunman threatened to shoot them and be rid of them. Danny decided to sit quietly and observe for the time being. There wasn't anything he could do. Was he frightened? No. After having stood face to face with Skulker aiming an ectogun against his nose, this was nothing. Was he concerned for the people around him? Yes.

"I'm going to release all but one hostage!" The man with the gun announced. "It's too hard to keep track of you all." Danny could tell the man was nervous. "Any volunteers?" The gunman eyed the hysterical woman who began to sob in terror/

Danny took a deep breath and stepped forward. "Take me," he said as he raised both hands to show he was unarmed.

The gunman looked at Danny in surprise. The last thing anyone expected was for someone to volunteer themselves as a hostage. The group of people murmured amongst themselves and the gunman yelled at them to be quiet, then he looked Danny up and down. "What are you? A cop?" the man sneered.

"No," Danny answered. "My name is Danny Fenton. I'm a college student." He very carefully fished his college I.D. out of his pocket and showed it to the man.

"What's your major?" The man asked as he eyed Danny's identification.

"Aerospace Engineering," Danny answered. "Please let these people go. I'll stay and be your hostage." The robber thought about it for a moment then agreed. The people rushed out in fear and relief as the gunman yelled at them to leave.

Danny looked around the store thoughtfully. It would be much easier for him to go ghost now that there wasn't a crowd. The only thing he needed to do now was get rid of the video cameras.

"They're probably watching you." Danny said as he gestured to the cameras.

"I'm not worried," the gunman said. "It's closed circuit. I did my research before hitting this store"

"I'm an Aerospace Engineering major," Danny told him. "I know about these things. Trust me. They are watching your every move." He shifted his eyes around, acting as if they were being watched.

The gunman looked at Danny for a moment then at the cameras at the front of the store. "Well," he said. "I can do something about that." He aimed his gun and shot out all three of the cameras. "I'm an excellent shot," the man told Danny. "I've been practicing this for months. Danny only nodded his head in understanding.

"You know," Danny said. "I'm very hungry. I haven't eaten since this morning and we have this big supermarket. Do you mind if I make something to eat. Maybe a sandwich or something?"

The gunman gave Danny a look like he was crazy. "No!" he yelled. "There are candy bars by the register. Eat one of those."

"Okay," Danny replied nonchalantly. "Thanks." He walked over to one of the registers and began browsing the selection of candy. He waited until the gunman wasn't looking then ducked down and transformed into his ghostly self.

"Where did you go?" The gunman asked angrily as he ran over to where he'd last seen Danny. "Get back here now!" he demanded, his eyes now wide with terror.

Danny of course hadn't moved. He was standing right in front of the gunman. Danny reached forward and lifted the gun out of the man's hand. The theif watched with wide frightened eyes as the gun floated in midair then turned on him.

"Help!" the man yelled hysterically. "Ghost! Ghost! The supermarket is haunted!" Danny laughed as the man ran out of the market and into the waiting arms of the police. Danny quickly changed back to human form then picked up his groceries. He looked at the total which had already been tallied, put a wad of cash on the counter then carried his purchases out of the store. Suddenly he was assaulted with camera flashes and a microphone was shoved into his face.

"Daniel Fenton," one reporter asked. "How did you get him to give up?"

"Are you all right?" another asked.

"Were you scared?" came another question.

"Many people are calling you a hero," yet another asked. "How do you respond to that?"

Danny looked into the camera, waved his hand and said. "Hi Mom!"

After talking to the police briefly, Danny was free to go. He started up his car, well no it's Sam's car, and drove home.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tucker, Sam and Jazz sped into the parking lot just as Danny drove away. Of course they hadn't heard the update on the radio yet as the station had decided to take a extra long commercial break.

Sam jumped out of the car with Jazz following close behind. Tucker shook his head then caught Sam's car with Danny in it driving away out of the corner of his eye. He smiled and watched as Sam and Jazz approached the police.

"Kind of a disappointing ending," One officer said to the other. Jazz grabbed Sam's hand in terror as they approached.

"Excuse me," Sam began nervously "But ummm my fiancé is being held hostage and…"

"Danny Fenton is your fiancé?" One of the officers asked. Sam only nodded her head. "Well he was being held hostage, but…"

"Oh no!" Jazz cried as she clamped her hand to her heart. "He's been shot hasn't he?"

"Errr no," the other officer said gently. "He's a hero. He made the guy think the store was haunted by ghosts." Both officers laughed.

"Don't tell me." Sam started in a tired tone of voice. "He left right?"

"Yup," one officer answered. Sam and Jazz walked back to Tucker's car with stunned looks on their faces.

"Don't tell me," Tucker said. "Danny's fine and he just left. Right?"

"How did you know?" Jazz asked with wide eyes.

Tucker laughed. "I saw him drive off after you got out of the car."

"And you didn't call us back?" Sam asked in outrage.

Tucker shrugged as he laughed. "I didn't figure there was a point. You'd figure it out for yourselves. You should have seen the looks on your faces. It was classic."

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Danny assumed Sam was still asleep when he arrived home. He started to cook dinner, having been semi-converted to Sam's vegetarian diet, he was cooking something with tofu, something he knew Tucker wouldn't appreciate. But then he didn't think Tucker would be home anytime soon.

He was cutting tofu into cubes when Sam ran into the house. She ran past the kitchen, first then stopped as she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"You butthead!" She accused as she stood in the door.

"Butthead?" Danny asked in confusion as he smiled at her "I'm sorry I didn't wake you. I thought…" He stopped as he saw Tucker and Jazz enter the kitchen. "Hi guys," he said happily.

Everyone just stared at him. "So what's going on Danny?" Tucker finally asked.

"Nothing much," Danny replied casually as guestured to the tofu. "I was just making dinner. Sorry Tuck. I didn't know you'd be home."

"So," Sam said as she leaned against the counter and tapped her fingers against her arm "How was your trip to the store?"

"Fine," Danny said as if he was held hostage everyday. "You know how it is…"

"Oh yeah," Tucker said laughingly. "I know I get taken hostage every time I go for groceries. It's such an inconvenience."

Danny looked from Tucker to Sam who raised her eyebrows. "Oh," he said as he turned back to chopping tofu. "You know about that huh?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sam said in annoyance trying not to smile at the way Danny was trying to brush things off.

"So what happened?" Jazz asked as she sat down at the kitchen table. Sam stole a chunk of tofu and popped it into her mouth and Tucker grimaced.

"It wasn't a big deal," Danny began. "I mean come on Skulker, Vlad even Valerie were all worse and scarier than this guy." He looked at Sam who was looking back with a worried look on her face.

"This is not good Danny," Jazz began. "In my professional opinion…"

"Aghh!" Danny interrupted as he put his hands over his ears. "Not your professional opinion!

Jazz shook her head. "The fact that you feel untouchable is rather worrisome," she continued as she patted Sam's back.

"Hello!" Danny exclaimed as he walked over and phased his hand through Jazz's head. "I kinda am untouchable!" Jazz gave him an exasperated look.

"Face it Jazz," Tucker said in amusement. "You're never going to get through to him. Fenton thick skull. You know?" Jazz sighed as she looked at Tucker and smiled.

"I'm hungry," Tucker announced as he eyed the tofu like it was going to spring to life and eat him. "Do you want to go get a pizza with me?"

"Okay, but we need to at least have veggies on it," Jazz said as she followed Tucker out of the kitchen. Danny and Sam laughed as they heard her say to Tucker, "And as an African American male you should really be aware of the statistics for heart disease…" They heard Tucker groan and started laughing.

"You were scared weren't you?" Danny asked Sam as he returned to his cooking, he didn't look at her, he hoped she wasn't angry at him.

"Who me?" Sam asked in surprise. "Why would I be scared?"

"Nothing I suppose," Danny answered as he lifted his arms so Sam who was now leaning against his back, watching him cook, could put hers around his middle. Sam snuggled into Danny and breathed in the smell of him. It was hard to describe. He smelled like soap, sporty deodorant and something else Sam couldn't name. It wasn't an unpleasant smell, it was just…what? Ghostly? Sam wanted to say it was almost the faint smell of roses. She'd read somewhere that many good spirits brought with them the fragrance of roses. Whatever it was, it was a scent she was very familiar with. It never left Danny and she loved it. She'd even swiped one of his shirts from the laundry from time to time just so she could sleep enveloped in the smell of him. The habit started when they were in high school together, before her feelings for him had become so painfully obvious to everyone except Danny himself..

"Sam?" Danny asked gently.

"Hmmm?" Sam answered almost sleepily against his back and he laughed the rumbling of his laughter sent chills through her and made her knees week.

"I ummm can't move," he told her. Sam smiled, let him go then sat down at the table and watched him cook.

"You're my slave," she announced as she relaxed. "I have you trained perfectly." Danny shot her a mock look of annoyance and Sam laughed.

She continued watched Danny cook for awhile then said. "You know what? I was scared."

"I know," Danny replied, not turning around.

"I think they need to do some kind of study on women's hands," Sam said as she frowned at the ring on her left hand. "Because the minute you put that ring on my finger I became scared I was going to lose you. I was almost hysterical." Of course, as calm as she was trying to act, the anxiousness she'd been feeling hadn't completely warn off yet.

Danny washed his hands then turned and put a plate of food in front of Sam. "The feeling will wear off," he said confidently.

"How do you know?" Sam asked skeptically, her stomach growled as she waited for Danny to sit with her.

"I don't," Danny said softly as he put his plate on the table and sat. "I was just trying to make you feel better."

"Gee thanks," Sam laughed. They ate companionable silence then when they were finished, Sam did the clean up.

"Ahh!" Danny said as he relaxed at the table. "You see I have you trained perfectly. I do the fun part and then have you to clean up after me." Sam turned and gave him a look of mock annoyance and he chuckled.

"I really was scared though," Sam said as she finished washing the dishes. "I know you think it's ridiculous, but I'm used to you fighting ghosts, not living people."

"Vlad and Valerie are living people," Danny pointed out. "Not that I have to fight Val anymore. The ghosts are a lot more dangerous than people. People are predictable. You never know what a ghost is going to do."

"Except the Box Ghost," Sam said as she laughed. Danny stood and put his arms around Sam.

"The Box what?" he said as he kissed the back of her neck. Sam shivered then turned in Danny's arms and lifted her face to kiss him. After some time Danny lifted Sam into his arms and carried her down the hall.

**XxXxXxX**

"Do you really think we should have left them alone?" Jazz asked as she watched Tucker eating pizza at the small corner restaurant Tucker frequented.

"Why not?" Tucker asked in confusiob. "They've been alone lots of times before."

"But after such a traumatic experience…" Jazz began worriedly.

Tucker laughed. "Jazz we're talking Danny and Sam here. Both of them are used to traumatic experiences. Heck, even you should be used to traumatic experiences by now."

"True," Jazz said as she smiled wryly. "But that still doesn't negate the fact that…"

Tucker interrupted her and growled. "You know what? You are a traumatic experience!"

"What?" Jazz asked with wide eyes. "How am I a traumatic experience?"

Tucker just looked at her and laughed. "Really?" Jazz continued to ask. "Tell me! I want to know."

"Clueless," Tucker said teasingly. Jazz narrowed her eyes at Tucker.

Jazz gave him an annoyed look "You know I could be off on my honeymoon right now. Nice warm tropical Caribbean water…."

"With that jerk Todd," Tucker said as he took her hand.

"He wasn't a jerk." Jazz laughed weakly. "Well not that bad of a jerk." She looked at Tucker for a moment. "Okay you're right he was a complete jerk."

"He reminded Danny and me of Vlad." Tucker told her as he twined his fingers with hers..

"Vlad?" Jazz asked in confusion. "He's nothing like Vlad. Where do you get that comparison?"

"It's hard to explain," Tucker answered. He fidgeted a moment then looked around and pulled out his PDA.

"You really should get help for that addiction," Jazz said as she pointed to the pocket computer in Tucker's hand. "Your tendency to rely on devices such as that in uncomfortable situations is a warning sign for…" She trailed off as she noticed the exasperated look on Tucker's face.

"All right," she said as she leaned her elbows on the table. "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Tucker said as he looked down at his PDA.

"It's something," Jazz said as she reached over and took the PDA. She looked at the game he was playing for a moment and smiled.

"I'm just worried that you'll start regretting your runaway bride act," Tucker admitted sadly. "After all you could be in the Caribbean right now."

"With that jerk who reminds you of Vlad," Jazz said gently. "And I no Tucker I'm not expecting some type of proposal from you or anything. It's way too soon for that."

Tucker laughed. "Can you read me that well?"

"It's all those years of reading psychology books," Jazz answered. "It kinda clued me into a lot of stuff."

"Then why are you so clueless?" Tucker teased. Jazz shrugged as she looked at him. Tucker had grown tall and handsome and these days tended to be chased by girls a little more than he chased them. He'd grown rather serious within the last few years. She was about to say something else when her cell phone rang.

Jazz looked at the caller I.D. and frowned. "Who is it?" Tucker asked as he read the expression on her face.

Jazz sighed, "Wisconsin. Can this day be anymore difficult?" She flipped open the phone. "Hi Uncle Vlad…"

"Jasmine," Vlad drawled. "Your brother wouldn't happen to be with you would he?"

"Err No," Jazz answered. "Why?"

"I called his number, but there was no answer," Vlad answered smoothly. "I heard the news report and wanted to make sure he was all right."

Jazz laughed. "Of course he's all right. Why wouldn't he be? Now if you will excuse me…"

"Jasmine," Vlad interrupted, something in his voice kept her from hanging up as she intended. "It is imperative that I speak with Daniel."

"Well he's not here!" Jazz said in annoyance.

"Can you find him for me please?" Vlad asked.

Jazz sighed, "Why?"

"I would rather talk to Daniel first?" Vlad answered his voice then took on tone that made her skin crawl, "Are you alone Jasmine?"

Chills ran up Jazz's spine and she looked at Tucker in alarm. "I-I'm with Tucker," she answered almost breathlessly.

"Jasmine." Vlad said firmly. "There as been a slight accident and well…your Father he.."

"My father?" Jazz gasped. The phone slipped out of her fingers as she fainted. Tucker luckily was able pull her up and hold her in his arms as he took the the phone and had a brief conversation with Vlad.

"Yes Mr. Masters. She'll be fine." Tucker said as he assured Vlad he would take care of Jazz and find Danny. He hung up the phone and prayed that Jack Fenton was going to be all right.

**XxXxXxX**


	5. Chapter 5

**8-15-07 - This chapter is a little bit tricksy for me. The truth is, I didn't plan this story out at all, I just simply wrote things as they came to me so it's just odd. I made this a tribute chapter back when I first wrote it and it was "slightly controversial" and criticized as being too cheesy. I contemplated changing it completely, but decided that bah, it should stay along with my old A/N at the end. Cheers!  
**

Chapter Five

Maddie, sat at Jack's bedside, her eyes swollen from crying as she held his hand and watched the beeping and gasping machines as they measured her husband's vital statistics. Jazz was whispering quietly to the doctor who was standing near the door, looking as if he wanted to make a quick escape and was trapped. Danny and Sam walked slowly into the room and Maddie looked up.

"Danny!" she called, then ran into her son's arms.

"How's Dad?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around his mother as she trembled.

"He's going to be fine. Just fine." She sniffed then started crying. Danny looked toward his father, unconscious and hooked up to machines and wondered how long it would take Vlad to show his ugly face.

Apparently, not long enough, Danny thought as he turned in time to bump into Vlad as he walked into the room. "Here is your coffee Maddie my dear," Vlad said as he righted himself after almost bumping into Danny.

"Ahh Daniel," he said in surprise, and relief. "I'm glad they found you."

"Vlad," Danny said shortly as his arms tightened protectively around his mother.

"I've been here awhile," Vlad told Danny his eyes sparking, daring Danny to chase him off. "I was on the phone with Maddie when I heard the explosion and rushed over through The Ghost Zone." He smiled slightly and Danny narrowed his eyes. Danny looked over at his unconscious father again.

"We need to talk Vlad," he growled trying to sound friendly but failing miserably. "Out in the hall."

"I'll stay with your mom," Sam told Danny softly as she put her arm around Maddie's waist and guided her back to Jack Fenton's bedside.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"I know what you're thinking Daniel," Vlad began soothing as Danny stood looking down at Vlad with an anger filled glowing green eyes. Vlad still couldn't get over how tall Danny was. Vlad still wasn't used to looking up at the boy instead of down at him. "But it wasn't me really!" He held up his hand. "I swear."

"It was just a well planned "accident" right?" Danny accused as he stared Vlad down.

Vlad sighed heavily "Even if I did rig the device to explode, which I'm not saying I did. The heart attack was completely your father's fault."

Danny paused a moment. "Heart attack?"

"Yes Daniel," Vlad said gently. "Your father's penchant for cookies and fudge has finally caught up with him. Considering his amazing girth I am surprised it took as long as it did."

"It's true," Jazz said as she came up beside Danny. "I don't think that Vlad is entirely to blame for things this time." She narrowed her eyes at Vlad for a moment then looked at Danny.

"Then what is he doing here?" Danny asked Jazz angrily. "Don't you think his arrival is a little too convenient?"

Both Danny and Jazz looked at Vlad expectantly. "I am here to support my dear friend Jack in his time of need by taking care of Maddie for him while he's indisposed." Vlad defended.

"Yes, I think take care of Mom is the operative word here," Danny growled.

"I really need to talk to you," Jazz said as she pulled at Danny she shot Vlad a warning glance and he held up his hands to indicate that he wasn't going to follow.

"You two go talk," Vlad said unnecessarily. "I'll just get back to your mother…"

"Stay away from my mother you son of a…." Danny started but Jazz grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Danny!" she started to yell, then looked around embarrassed. "Now!"

He followed her to an empty waiting room and watch as she went to stand by the window "What?" Danny finally asked as he looked into his sister's worried eyes. Jazz sighed then pressed her forehead to the cool glass of the window.

"Is he going to be all right?" Danny asked worriedly.

Jazz took a deep breath and thought for a moment. "We'll know more when he regains consciousness. His heart attack was moderate but he needs more tests. Unfortunately, his heart is the least of his problems." Jazz's eyes filled with tears and Danny put his arm around her.

"I feel so responsible," she sniffled. "I've added so much to his stress, what with the wedding then calling it off.."

Danny laughed weakly. "Dad doesn't stress about things like that Jazz. He stresses about his inventions and ghosts. The real world doesn't affect him too much. Stop beating yourself up."

Jazz shook her head. "You don't know Dad like I do Danny. He hides all his worries in his inventions and ghost hunting. There are things…you don't know about that…" She broke off in a sob and Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

"And you do?" Danny asked becoming offended that things were going on with his family that he wasn't aware of.

Jazz rubbed her face over her hand and looked up as a doctor and nurse ran into Jack's room. Maddie, Vlad and Sam were ushered out. Jazz looked at Danny for a moment.

"Go," he said as he pushed his sister toward the door. "Make sure he's all right." Jazz nodded and ran into the room.

Maddie was leaning against Vlad and Sam looked a little dazed. Danny walked over and suppressed the urge to pull his mother away from Vlad. She was so pale and small it was scary to see someone as positive and bright as Maddie Fenton, so listless. Danny put his arm around Sam and she patted his back reassuringly.

"Your father has regained consciousness," Vlad said flatly as he held eye contact with Danny. "He's going to be fine."

"Thank goodness," Maddie said breathlessly. She hugged Vlad. "Thank you for being here Vlad. I know it means the world to Jack. He thinks so highly of you."

Danny's observant eyes did not miss the flash of guilt which flickered across Vlad's face which sent Danny into marveling that Vlad had a conscience at all. "I'm pleased I could be here to support your family during this difficult time," was all Vlad said as he looked from Danny to Maddie.

Sam had put her hand on Danny's back. He looked down at her and sighed as he pulled her close. Maddie looked at her son and Sam and her face brightened. "When are you two going to set a date?" She asked tiredly.

Danny and Sam looked at each other a moment then shrugged their shoulders. "We haven't discussed that yet," Sam said. "We have so much going on in our lives right now that…"

Maddie reached out and touched Sam's arm. "Don't put it off Sweetie. Please." Sam watched pain and fear flicker in Maddie's eyes and she turned to look at Danny.

"Your father," Maddie continued as Danny glared at Vlad, who still had his arm around her, as she spoke. "Was saying just this morning that he believed the two of you would be shacked up in that apartment forever and make excuses that there was never time. And it's true. There is never enough time."

Maddie paused a moment then continued. She looked up at Danny who broke eye contact with Vlad in order to give her his full attention. "And he said," she paused as her emotions seemed to swell out of control. "That it would do his heart good to see the two of you married." She started crying again and Danny took the opportunity to reach out to comfort his mother, pulling her away from Vlad.

"Sam and I will talk," Danny promised his mother. "Well have a date for you by the end of the week." He made eye contact with Sam and she nodded her head. "We should know how Dad is by then okay?"

"As long as you promise," Maddie scolded.

"We promise," Sam said as she put her hand on Maddie's back. Danny's mother turned and looked at the girl her son had always loved and embraced her.

It was at that moment that Jazz emerged from the room looking a little less grim. "We think he's going to be all right," she said in relief. Her expression sobered. "Well at least he's out of danger for now." She looked at her Mom, whose eyes widened. "We are, I mean they are going to keep him for a few days and run tests, but we're confidant that he'll pull through this."

"Thank you Jazz." Maddie said as she hugged her daughter.

"No more cookies Mom," Jazz admonished. "And fudge. Dad's going to have to contend with some major lifestyle changes." Maddie only nodded as Jack's doctor exited the room.

"I assume Dr. Fenton here has already filled you in on Jack's condition," he said as he smiled wryly. "So I'll tell you now. He needs his rest. You can go in to see him briefly and then I want everyone to go home. You can come back in the morning."

Danny looked at Vlad. "And you don't need to come back at all," he said. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Danny.

"I'm going to stay with Mom." Jazz told everyone. "I have the time off for my honeymoon anyway so…Wow it's really fortuitous that I didn't marry Todd isn't it? Or I'd be so far away right now." She smiled sadly.

"Speaking of which," Sam said as she looked around. "Where is Tucker?"

"He hates hospitals," Danny answered flatly. "You know that."

Sam laughed. "Well then isn't it ironic that he's now involved with a medical professional." Danny laughed as well, but Jazz stood watching them with her hands on her hips.

"He's going to need to get over that fear if he's going to be involved with me at all," Jazz said as she headed down the hall. "Now Danny you can see Dad, but then I want you two go home before you fall over from exhaustion. You've been through too much today as it is."

Danny watched Jazz go and shook his head. "Over the years," he said in disgust. "She's become bossier and bossier." He looked again at Vlad who was standing too near.

"You do look pale by boy," Vlad remarked worriedly.

"I'm not your boy!" Danny said as he poked his finger to Vlad's chest. "Go back to Wisconsin where you belong." Danny took Sam's hand and walked into Jack's hospital room.

"What no wedding invite?" Vlad called as they went. As soon as they were out of site his look of concern changed to a large smile and he walked down the hall to the elevator.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Son!" Jack boomed tiredly as Danny and Sam entered the room and stood by his bedside.

"Hey Dad," Danny said softly as he put his hand on his father's arm.

"Sorry to alarm you like this," Jack said eagerly. "I was trying to get the calibrations correct on my latest device and BOOM!"

"Jack," Maddie warned. "You need to rest."

"Oh sorry Honey," Jack said as he relaxed against the pillows and smiled at his son. "I hear you had an adventurous day. Hero at a supermarket eh?'

"You heard about that?" Danny asked in surprise.

"Of course I did," Jack answered happily. "And I'm proud of you son." Jack paused and his expression sobered. "I've always been proud of you Danny. Always."

"I love you Dad," Danny said then hugged his father.

"We really should go," Jazz interrupted. Danny hugged his mother while Jack and Sam made eye contact with each other. Jack winked at Sam and made a cheesy thumbs up sign which made her smile. Jazz kissed her father good bye first and left before Danny and Sam.

"I'll see you soon," Jack called. "Don't worry about me. Fenton's are made of strong stuff."  
**  
**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Danny and Sam made their way to the parking garage, more to make sure Jazz had a safe way to get home rather than looking for a way themselves. Danny had flown them to the hospital, and he would fly them home. No car was necessary. found Tucker downstairs in his car. Danny had flown to the hospital with Sam, so they had no car, but Danny had wanted to see if Tucker was around.

In finding Jazz they also found Tucker. They expected as they happened on the scene beside Tucker's car that the couple would be hugging but, instead Jazz was telling Tucker that he really should be concerned about his health and that his diet needed changing.

"You know," Sam began she leaned against the driver side door. "You're wasting your breath Jazz. I've been trying since the ninth grade to get Tucker to change his eating habits."

"Danny," Tucker begged in desperation. "Help me! They're ganging up on me!"

"Sorry," Danny said as he put up his hands. "In the interest of my well being I can't interfere."

Tucker shot Danny a sour look. "Some hero you are!"

Danny smiled. "If you were a pretty girl on the other hand…."

Sam punched him lightly in the stomach. "You're a sexist pig. I can't believe I said I'd marry you!"

Danny doubled up and groaned, "Does this mean the wedding is off?" Sam gave him a glare of mock anger.

"Yes you pig," she said as she observed the Danny's sad face, then giggled and hugged him. "Sorry, I take that back. No no you're never escaping."

"Oh darn," Danny said his eyes sparkling as he looked into Sam's. Tucker rolled his eyes and looked at Jazz who was smiling at her brother and her fiancée.

"You see what I put up with?" Tucker told her who only nodded her head in sympathy.

"So has Mom bugged you about setting a date yet?" Jazz asked as she took Tucker's hand. Tucker smiled and pulled her closer.

Danny and Sam looked at each other thoughtfully. "I was thinking," Sam began. "That October Thirty-first would be really cool for a wedding."

"You're kidding right?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "I am. It's too cliché. But, you have to admit it would be funny. Goth girl marries Ghost boy on Halloween." She smiled to her self then noticed everyone was looking at her. "What?" she asked.

"I thought you out grew all of that?" Tucker replied as he leaned his elbows on the outside of his car window. "Like it was just a really long phase. I've even seen you in pink recently."

"And I thought you would outgrow being in love with your PDA," Sam teased. Tucker blushed slightly and looked at Jazz. He sighed knowing Sam's teasing had a potential to get worse.

"I'm really tired," Danny told Sam. "I think we should go home before I'm too exhausted to fly."

"We could always hitch a ride wi…" Sam started then caught the look on Danny's face and smiled softly. "Oh yeah right." She said.

"Besides," Jazz began as she blushed. "I am commissioning Tucker to give Mom and I a ride back to Fenton Works." Danny and Sam wished everyone a good night as they walked out of the car park arm in arm. Jazz and Tucker watched them go wistfully.

"They're such a cute couple," Jazz said and sighed. "I just hope that Dad….well…."

"Jack will be fine," Tucker replied as he put one hand on the side of Jazz's face. "You said so yourself."

"Well," Jazz said sheepishly as she looked at Tucker. "There's actually a lot I didn't tell them."

"Didn't tell them. Why?" Tucker asked sadly as he watched a pained expression flit across Jazz's face.

"I'm a doctor! It's part of my training to be ambiguous." Jazz defended. "Besides I'm tired of seeing happiness constantly being ripped away from those two every time they find it. Hopefully the danger will pass and they never have to know."

"That's not right Jazz." Tucker warned as he resisted the urge to kiss her. "They're not going to be very pleased when they find out what you did, especially if things don't turn out the way you hope."

Jazz gave Tucker a worried look. "Lets just hope. Okay?" She opened the car door. "Come up with me," she ordered.

"No way!" Tucker said as he fought her pulling on his arm. "Not going up there. Needles up there."

"Don't be a big baby," Jazz chastised. "If you don't, we'll just stay here and discuss the psychological effects of…"

Tucker jumped forward. "Okay, okay," he said quickly. "I'll go up with you."

"Thank you," Jazz laughed with a pleased look on her face as she took his hand and dragged him into the hospital while he mumbled under his breath about the bad smell and crazy doctors.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

The next morning a phone call to the hospital brought early bad news for Maddie Fenton. With Jazz still asleep she made her way to the hospital to see her beloved husband.

Jazz had hidden the keys to both the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle and the Specter Speeder, stating that her mother was too emotionally distraught to drive, so Maddie decided to take the bus. She was sitting on a bench waiting at the final stop before the hospital. The doctors weren't sure if he would make it another twenty four hours.

Maddie Fenton sat on that green bench feeling old and tired. All her joyfulness and perkiness was gone in the wake of worry and grief. She loved her husband with all her heart and even now worshipped him with a sort of fan girl glee. As goofy and silly as Jack was, he had the heart of a lion, a hero. He simply hid his light beneath his dopey silly persona. Maddie felt blessed to be one of the people who could see past the idiocy and into the brilliance. She covered her face with her hands and leaned forward as she began to weep.

"Hey lady," came a small voice. "Are you all right?" Maddie looked up and came face to face with a little bucktoothed boy wearing a pink baseball hat and carrying a pink and a green balloon.

"Hey Sweetie," she said kindly as she smiled shakily. "I'm fine. Thank you for asking. My name is Maddie. What's yours?"

The boy sat down beside her. "My name is Timmy," he replied "If you're fine, then why are you crying?" He handed her a tissue. Maddie took it gratefully not questioning why a little boy was walking around with tissues in his pocket.

Maddie looked at him thoughtfully and said. "My husband is very sick."

"Oh," Timmy said. "Is he really bad?"

"He's going to die," Maddie sobbed then began to weep into her hands again. The little boy looked at his balloons.

"You love him don't you?" Timmy asked sadly.

"Yes," Maddie said as she tried to gain control of herself.

Timmy patted her back. "Have any kids?"

"Yes," Maddie answered. "Two. Jazz and Danny, but they're grown up now and…I don't…know what I'll do without Jack…." The bus pulled up and Maddie looked at Timmy. "I need to go," she said as she looked sadly at the little boy.

"Don't worry," Timmy cheerfully. "I bet your husband will be fine."

Maddie hugged the little boy to her, surprising him a little. "I hope you're right," she said softly. "Thank you Timmy."

Timmy watched and waved as she got on the bus then said to his balloons. "Remember the time I wished that I could be ten years old forever so I never had to lose you guys?"

"Yes Timmy," Wanda replied thoughtfully. "We remember."

"We remember everything, Timmy." Cosmo added dumbly.

"Is there enough magic left for me to wish her husband to be all right?" Timmy asked as he watched the bus drive away.

"Of course there is Sweetie," Wanda said proudly.

"Wishes are unlimited when they are selfless and come from the heart," Cosmo added.

"Then I wish it," Timmy said as the bus faded from site. "I wish that Maddie's husband pulls through and that everything will be all right."

"That's a nice wish Sport," Wanda said her eyes tearing up.

"The best ever!" Cosmo said as he transformed from his balloon form and waved his wand to make Timmy's wish come true.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**  
OLD A/N: So yeah. I hope you don't hate me for that. Or think it was too cheesy or silly. But we all know the news about Danny being disrupted after 53 episodes, but we also have to morn the loss of The Fairly Odd Parents. This is my tribute to FOP. Because you know Timmy would do it…plus, I just wanted to make him 10 forever so that he, Wanda and Cosmo would never have to be separated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, it was accepted much better than I expected, though I did receive one stinging but kind rebuke, which makes the review all the more meaningful. Meaningful, constructive reviews are the best. I apologize to anyone if I made you feel like you absolutely HAD to review. It's not absolutely necessary, it just means the world to me when I hear from my readers.**

**Anyway….back to normal here, dealing with repercussions of Chapter 5, but they aren't as long lasting as all that and well, you'll just have to read to see. **

**This story feels as though it's going to be long, it seems to me that each consecutive tale I have to tell becomes longer and longer! Yikes. It's just I like well rounded stories that take advantage of all the wonderful characters Danny Phantom has to offer, so…yeah. Filler chapter here, though you'll find some very interesting people populating it. **

Chapter Six

Maddie could hear Jack's voice booming down the hall, "Are you aware that I have no underwear on under this thing?" Maddie stopped in her tracks and blinked. For a man on the brink of dying, he sounded awfully loud. She tiptoed stealthily to his half open door where a nurse was standing beside him trying to get him out of the bed and into a wheelchair.

"No," he said. "Not moving until you give me something to cover myself with." Maddie put her hand over her mouth and had to suppress the laughter that was bubbling up from her throat.

The nurse looked up and spotted Maddie at the door. "May I help you," she asked.

"Maddie," Jack boomed jovially he turned to the nurse. "This is my wife, Maddie!"

The nurse sighed in relief. "Good morning Mrs. Fenton," She said. "I was just trying to talk your husband to letting me move him to his new room. His condition has been upgraded and…"

"And I'm driving her bananas," Jack interrupted then smiled sweetly at the nurse.

"Condition upgraded?" Maddie asked. "But when I called this morning I was told that…"

The nurse gave Jack a stern but amused look and said, "Yes, that was this morning, but I suppose your husband had other ideas. You'll need to talk to the doctor if you want details. He'll be around to talk to you if I can ever get Mr. Fenton here to move!"

"I said," Jack said through his teeth. "I'm not moving until you give me some better clothes."

"I can handle this," Maddie told the nurse then she turned and eyed Jack. "Stop being a baby Jack and get in the wheel chair."

"But!" Jack said as he pointed to his back. "Butt! You know?"

"I know Jack," Maddie laughed but your nurse here will close her eyes. "Right?" she said to the nurse who nodded her head.

"All right," Jack said reluctantly as he climbed from the bed and sat in the wheelchair.

"I'll be right back," the nurse said then let out a deep breath. Maddie waited until she was out the door then bent over and put her arms around Jack.

"Hey hey!" Jack said. "What are those tears for?" he said as his wife began to sob. "Nothing's gonna get ol'Jack Fenton down. I'm as strong as an ox."

"And twice as stubborn," Maddie added as she kissed him softly. Jack wore a goofy grin very reminiscent of a certain ghost boy we all know and love, as Maddie pulled away. "Don't ever scare me like that again," Maddie warned.

"Yes Maddie," Jack said as he grinned lovingly at his wife.

She put her hands on her hips and turned. "Where is that nurse?"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker stumbled into the kitchen where Danny and Sam were sitting finishing breakfast and looked blearily at his two friends. They looked entirely too pleased with themselves. He checked the clock then realized it wasn't breakfast they were finishing, but lunch.

"Good morning Sunshine," Sam said teasingly. "And I thought I was the Goth."

Tucker didn't respond he only rooted through the refrigerator for something to eat. He finally found something and then turned around and looked at his friends. They were looking at each other and smiling.

"You two look like the cat who ate the cream," he said and they both blushed. "Have you had any news on Jack?"

"It's a miraculous recovery," Danny answered as he shot one more smile toward Sam then directed his attention to Tucker. "They say there isn't even any evidence that he had a heart attack, it's like it never happened. He's going to need to change his life and they're talking about surgery, but they think he's going to be fine."

"That's awesome," Tucker said then took a swig of milk straight out of the container.

Sam watched him with a look of disgust on her face. "Can't you use a glass?" she asked.

"Why does it matter to you?" Tucker asked in amusement. "You don't drink it anyway, and you practically have Danny converted over to that soy milk stuff."

Sam just shook her head then stood. "I need to get back to the studio," she said as she put her lunch dishes in the sink. She turned and looked at Danny then at Tucker and then at Danny again.

"Go ahead and kiss him," Tucker said as he smirked. "Why should you care what I think anyway?" Sam smiled at Tucker then walked over to Danny and kissed him then attempted to walk away. Danny pulled her back and gave her a kiss which sent Tucker himself to blushing as he turned to face the sink.

"Wow," Sam said as she for once was the one who wore the goofy grin. "Thanks. I think I'll stay home now." She sat down in Danny's lap and he laughed. They kissed again and Tucker shook his head in embarrassment.

"But," Sam finally said. "I really need to go." She placed one more kiss on Danny's forehead, told Tucker good bye and left reluctantly.

"So," Tucker said as he smiled at Danny. "Things are going good between you?"

Danny smiled, put his elbow on the table and leaned on his hand. "Yeah," he said happily. "Plus my Dad is going to be all right. Things are good."

Tucker nodded his head then jumped up to get the phone as it rang. He walked back into the kitchen. "It's for you," he told Danny. "Some reporter."

"Just hang up!" Danny said. "They've been calling all day."

"Because of the hold up I presume," said Tucker as he made himself a sandwich. "You should just talk to them Danny. Being evasive is just going to make them bug you even more."

"Well I figure the story will become old news by tomorrow, so it won't matter." Danny said as the phone rang again. Tucker moved to answer it again. He walked back into the kitchen smiling as he handed Danny the cordless.

"It's for you dude" Tucker laughed as held out the phone to Danny. "The past is like, calling your name and wants to beat you senseless."

"What?" Danny asked as he looked at the phone like it was a snake about to bite him.

"Valerie." Tucker said as he shook the phone.

"No way!" Danny gasped as he took the phone. "Why is she calling me?" Tucker only shrugged and sat back down to finish his sandwich.

"Valerie," Danny said as he took the phone. "This is a blast from the past! How are you?"

"Good!" Valerie answered cheerfully. He voice changed to concern, "I just caught the news story about the hold up. You okay?"

"Yeah," Danny laughed as he turned from Tucker. "It wasn't as big of a deal as they made it out to be. Really."

"Not when you're the legendary Danny Phantom," Valerie teased.

"Well yeah true." Danny replied uncomfortably as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked at Tucker who was watching him intently as he chewed his sandwich.

"I called for another reason," Valerie said then paused a moment. "Something has been up with the ghosts lately. I thought maybe you would know what's going on, or at the very least be able to find out for me."

"I haven't been to the Ghost Zone in awhile," Danny said as he got up and walked into the living room. "Even then I haven't noticed anything weird going on." Among many other things Valerie ran a ghost investigation service in Chicago, where she was now living.

"If you could check and get back to me I'd appreciate it," Valerie said then paused. "Still living with Tucker?" She asked in amusement.

"And Sam," Danny answered. "We're engaged. Talking about an August wedding date."

"You and Tucker?" Valerie joked.

Danny laughed. "Yeah. You know how it is."

"How is Sam?" Valerie asked almost dryly. "I hear she's becoming pretty successful in the art world. She planning a scary Goth wedding?"

"No," Danny said as he shook his head as he smiled. "She's doing good though. You seem to be pretty much up on all the news around here. Do you have spies?"

"No," Valerie replied, "But I do keep my ear to the ground and tabs on my friends."

Danny looked into the kitchen again and found Tucker leaning back in his chair watching Danny. "Then you'll know that Jazz was getting married."

"Was?" Valerie asked. "Did she call things off?"

"At the last minute," Danny answered. "She was standing at the end of the isle with my father then woosh she was gone. And you'll never in a million years guess who she took off with."

Valerie thought for a second. "Dash Baxter?" she asked trying to think of any obscure name from high school.

"Our very own dippy TechnoGeek," Danny answered.

"Hey!" Tucker yelled from the kitchen. "I can hear you out there! Who are you calling dippy?"

"Tucker!" Valerie exclaimed in glee. "No way!"

"Yup." Danny laughed. "I think they're testing the waters so to speak."

"That's hilarious," Valerie said as she laughed.

"I need to go visit my father," Danny told Valerie. "But afterward I'll head into the Ghost Zone and find out if anything is up."

"Thanks," Valerie said. She paused then asked. "So I'm going to be in town on Saturday, maybe you and Sam could meet up with me, bring Tucker. It will be like old times."

"Except you won't be trying to kill me," Danny laughed. "Right?"

"Right," Valerie laughed with him.

Danny sighed. "Sam has an exhibit that night, but it's open to anyone who wants to come. You should come see her art. Tucker will be there too."

"Sounds great." Valerie said. Danny gave her the details then hung up the phone and walked back into the kitchen smiling happily.

"You are going to be in so much trouble," Tucker sang as Danny entered the kitchen.

Danny gave Tucker a wide eyed look. "Trouble? Why? Sam and Val don't hate each other."

"Much," Tucker said as he bit down on the second sandwich he made. Danny gave him a worried look as he frowned and again rubbed the back of his neck.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz shook her head in disbelief as she watched her father eat lunch. She smiled as her mother came up beside her. "I can't believe him," she said.

"He's something." Maddie replied.

Jazz looked worriedly at her mother and said, "You do realize he's still in danger though, right?"

"Yes," Maddie sighed. "It's going to be hard to change him." Maddie's eyes lit up as she saw Danny approaching.

"How is he?" Danny asked then looked at his father for himself and smiled.

"Danny!" Jack said. "Maybe you can talk some sense into all these paranoid idiots. My test results have been fine. I'm feeling fine. There is no reason for me to stay."

"Daddy," Jazz scolded. "You're not fine. Your cholesterol is through the roof. You have high blood pressure and you have blocked arteries. You're not fine."

"Being a doctor sure has made you bossy Jazzypants," Jack teased.

"No it hasn't," Danny laughed. "She's always been bossy." Jazz gave him a sour look.

"So what happened last night?" Danny asked his father.

"I was working on my latest invention!" Jack said excitedly. "It's so cool! It's this device that tracks a ghost in your house and…"

"Dad," Danny said as he tried to focus his father. "What happened?"

Jack frowned. "I must have miscalculated. I went to turn it on to test it and boom! I really should have had your mom take a look at it before I tried it out." He shook his head then looked at Maddie and smiled.

"Do you mind if I go down to the lab and check things out?" Danny asked.

"Oh sure," Jack said. "But don't disturb things too much. I need to be able to clearly assess what went wrong, take readings and so on. You know how it is Danny."

"Yes Dad I understand," Danny looked briefly at Jazz. Then hugged his father and his mother.

"I'll be back later this evening,' He said. Jazz followed him out of the room.

"Bring Sam too!" Jack called.

"You still think Vlad is up to something?" Jazz asked as she stopped in the hall.

"Isn't he always?" Danny asked. "Besides Valerie Grey called me this afternoon and…"

"Valerie Grey?" Jazz said in surprise. "What did she want? To warn you that she's coming to get kill you at last?"

"She's having ghost trouble and then there was Paulina yesterday with ghost problems. All these people from my past keep showing up. I'm half expecting Dash and Kwan to rear their ugly heads." Danny told Jazz as he looked around warily. "I'm going to go to the Ghost Zone and see what's going on. I've been absent awhile and…"

"I don't know," Jazz said. "Wouldn't that just stir things up?"

"Naw," Danny answered. "It will be good. If something is starting up I might be able to stop it before too much damage is done. Plus there are a few ghosts who'll be pretty mad if they think they're the last to know about Sam and I…"

"You live a weird life little brother," Jazz said as she shook her head. "But what do can you expect. You come from a weird family."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Sam Manson stood at her easel staring at a blank canvas and sighed. Her heart wasn't in her work today. She sighed and looked over at the two girls she shared the studio with. Abby and Michelle. Tucker called them Romy and Michelle because as he said, they reminded him of the two crazy girls from the movie. He'd dated both of them a few times, naturally.

Abby and Michelle were eccentric to say the least. Abby was molding some weird abstract object out of clay and Michelle was slashing at a large canvas with a large paint brush, scattering yellow paint with exuberant glee.

Sam looked at the blank canvas before her and sighed. She really didn't need anymore paintings right now. All her work for the show on Saturday was complete and had been sent off earlier that day for framing and after that they would be hung at the gallery for her showing on Saturday.

Instead of obsessing over the blank canvas she grabbed a sketch book and sat in the corner with a box of pastels and doodled for awhile. Abby looked up from her work for the first time that day and spotted Sam in her unusual position. She stopped her work and walked over to Sam. As if sensing the other artist's break in concentration, Michelle stopped her work and joined Abby to stand over Sam, who looked up and smiled wryly.

"You've broken our concentration," Abby accused with her clay coated hands on her hips. "This is highly irregular."

"It has to be something to do with her roommate," Michelle said "I saw him on the news last night. Something to do with helping to foil a robbery and heroism."

"Yeah," Sam said. "It wasn't a big deal really."

"Yeah right," Abby chided. "We know you like him. So it has to be a bigger deal than.."

"We're engaged," Sam said as she looked back down at her sketch pad.

"What?" The girls said together. "Engaged to hunky roommate Danny? You've been saying since we've known you that you're not dating him and now!" Both girls looked at each other and blinked in surprise.

"Gee," Abby said. "So much for me trying to convince you to convince him to take me on a date." She sighed forlornly.

"So now you're head is in the clouds dreaming of your wedding day," Michelle said.

Sam shook her head. "Not really. I have other things to worry about right now."

"Ring! Ring! Ring!" Abby said jumping down excitedly. "Let me see!" Sam extended her hand and both Abby and Michelle looked excitedly then frowned.

"It's just a little green stoned ring," they said in disappointed unison.

"No," Sam said as she smiled. "It's not just a little green stoned ring. It's my little green stoned ring." Both girls gave her a skeptical glance.

"It's just like you Sam," Michelle said. "Completely unique."

Abby nodded her head and looked down at Sam's sketchbook. "Hey," she said as she pointed to the figure. "That looks like the virus in my computer!"

"What?" Sam said as she looked down at the drawing she'd done of Technus.

"Yeah it totally reeks!" Abby sighed. "This guy comes on to my screen and starts laughing and laughing and I can't do anything with my computer. I've been thinking of calling Tuck, but you know I hate to ask him after the disaster of our last date."

Sam laughed a little. Tucker had told her the story of how Abby had taken a banana cream pie and belted a waitress who was flirting with Tucker, and how Tucker himself came to be covered in mashed potatoes, gravy and meatloaf as a result of the waitress' revenge.

"I'll talk to him about it," Sam said in concern, wondering why Technus would be haunting Abby's computer. There was supposed to be a truce in the Ghost Zone.

"See look at that worried frown on her face," Michelle said to Abby. "There's definitely something bothering her."

"Danny's father is ill," Sam said thinking quickly. "I'm just concerned about him."

"You shouldn't be here Sam," Abby said as she took away Sam's sketch pad and made her stand. "Go home and be with Danny."

"You know you want to." Michelle teased.

Sam smiled as she let them push her out the door. She was glad she had a good excuse to leave. The thought of Technus being out of the Ghost Zone made her stomach ache and all she wanted to do right now was tell Danny what she knew.

"I'll talk to Tucker right away," Sam told Abby. "Maybe we can come over tonight and take care of that computer virus for you."

"Okay," Abby said as she waved good bye to Sam. "Just give me a call first."

Sam ran out the door without a look back. She grabbed her cell phone from her pocket and dialed Tucker.

"Yo Sam!" Tucker said cheerfully.

"Has Danny left yet?" She asked urgently.

"Yeah awhile ago," Tucker answered as he caught onto Sam's worried tone. "Why what's wrong?"

"I think Technus is out of the Ghost Zone." Sam answered as she stopped at her car and rested her head against the window.

"Not good," Tucker said. "He's probably at Fenton Works by now. Maybe you should try him there and catch him before he goes into the Ghost Zone."

"Thanks Tuck," Sam said then hung up the phone and dialed Fenton Works and hoping she could reach Danny before he entered the Ghost Zone.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**And there you go. Another cliff hanger of sorts. What? I said I wasn't going to post today? Well yeah, but I'm obsessed. I am not writing this story, this story is writing itself, and in so doing possessing me. Aghhh where is Danny Phantom when I need him? Hmm?**

**And now I humbly submit a request for a review from you, please. Tell me what you think…is it all too much? Too little? I don't know…..darn complicated stories. Why do they haunt me? For the record. I blame Jazz. :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last few chapters have been rather drama filled, but I remind you that the genre of this story is humor/romance. But as some famous dead guy once said, I'm not sure if it was Plato, Socrates, Shakespear or someone else all together, a good story will make you cry and laugh so hopefully this is a good story. Anyway, things seem to be a little heavy now but they will lighten up. Really. **

Chapter Seven

To say that Danny was shocked at the condition of the basement in his old home, Fenton Works, was an understatement. The lab had been shattered. He carefully picked across the goo scattered floor, doing his best not to disturb too much as his father requested. He then phased his way up to the Ops center and cued up the cameras he hoped were running while his father tested the new gadget.

Danny typed in the specified date and time and was pleased to find footage of his father working on the device. He watched as his father stopped working and left the lab, then suddenly the footage went blank. Danny frowned. He checked the status of the recording and found it had been manually overridden an estimated five minutes before the explosion.

"Dad wouldn't have disabled the system," he said to himself. "And neither would Mom" He leaned his head on his hand and played back the footage a few times. There was nothing to see. Danny stopped and decided to look at it frame by frame. Still there was nothing unusual until Jack left the lab. Then there were several quick flashes of light from the direction of the ghost portal, which couldn't be seen from the camera angle. Then the screen went blank.

"Something or someone definitely came out of the Ghost Zone." Danny said out loud. "Plasmius." Who else could it be? As far as he knew there was still a truce in the Ghost Zone.

Danny quickly changed to ghost form and phased his way down to the lab. He stopped in front of the portal thinking he could hear the phone ring. He listened, but decided the ringing was his imagination and flew into the Ghost Zone.

The Ghost Zone hadn't changed since his last visit. In fact, it never changed. It was still the same swirling formless place. Danny knew where he wanted to go first and as he made his way there, he felt something hit his back. He turned and was blasted with a large blast of ice. "Klemper," Danny said then was hit again but this time from an ectoplasmic blast. Suddenly shots came from all sides and before Danny knew it, he was overwhelmed. So much was going on that he couldn't figure out who was attacking him except Kelmper, and why? Before he could even attempt to get his bearings the world around him darkened and he lost consciousness.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam sighed as the phone rang and rang and no one answered. She hit the gas and hoped that he wasn't at Fenton Works yet. It would take at least thirty minutes for her to reach Danny's childhood home. The ring on her finger was making her hand tingle and she frowned as she looked at her hand. A sense of unease washed over her.

"Danny is fine," She said hoping beyond hope that she'd reach him before he went in the Ghost Zone. Sam couldn't exactly put her finger on why, but she had a feeling something was wrong and that Danny needed to be on guard. Of course knowing Technus was out of the Ghost Zone and haunting her friend's computer added to the feeling that something was very wrong.

Sam's finger began to tingle again. She looked at the ring on her finger then gasped as the little green stone was now all lit up inside, glowing with an eerie, ghostly light. She grabbed her cell phone again, but this time she dialed Tucker.

"Did you find him?" Tucker asked as he answered the phone. Sam usually gave him a hard time about the way he answered her calls. He never said hello. It was always a question, but right now, she felt too strange to quip with him.

"Tuck," she said weakly as a wave of nausea caused by a sudden and more intense stab of anxiety. "Can you…" her thought process clouded over and she pulled over on the side of the road.

"Sam?" Tucker asked urgently. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come get me," Sam said urgently. "I need to you come get me and take me to Fenton Works. Now!"

"Where are you?" Tucker asked quickly. No other questions were necessary for now. Sam informed him of her exact location on the side of the road. "Sit tight," he told her. "I'm on my way."

Tucker bumped into Jazz on his way through the door and he grabbed her hand and pulled her along with him.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked in stunned confusion as she ran with Tucker. He opened his car door, shoved her in, ran to the driver's side, started the car and sped out of the driveway with a squeal of tires.

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled as she fastened her seatbelt. "What's going on?"

"Something's wrong." Tucker answered. Filling her in on Sam's phone call. Jazz frowned picked up her cell phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Put your seatbelt on," Jazz ordered as she put the phone to her ear. Tucker blinked then quickly belted himself in.

Jazz spoke to Sam in calming tones as she and Tucker zoomed down the road. She admonished him a few times to slow down, but Tucker ignored her.

"It sounds like you're having a panic attack Sam," Jazz diagnosed. "Just breath. Everything will be okay."

"It's not a panic attack!" Sam growled. "Something is wrong!"

Jazz looked at Tucker and mouthed, "Panic attack." Tucker said nothing. He knew better than to step into any kind of verbal discussion at this point. He was also well versed enough in ghostly happenings that he was unwilling to dismiss Sam's feelings as something as simple as a panic attack.

Sam jumped out of her car in relief as she saw Tucker pull up. She grabbed her bag and locked the car then ran and opened the back of the car. She shoved her left hand forward. Both Tucker and Jazz's eyes widened as they observed the pulsing glow of the green stone.

"Whoa!" Tucker said as he grabbed Sam's hand. Jazz bent forward to look.

"That's not what Abby and Michelle said," Sam laughed as she tried to shake off the nervous feeling. Tucker let go of Jazz's hand and she took Sam's hand and wiggled the ring.

"That hurts," Sam said as she tried to pull away.

Jazz examined Sam's hand closer. She rubbed the tip of Sam's finger with her own fingernail. "Can you feel that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sam said as another rush of anxiety began to overwhelm her. The ring began to grow brighter. Jazz turned Sam's hand palm up and looked at the ring from the other side then looked at Tucker and indicated for him to examine Sam's hand.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly as she rested her head against the seat and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should just find Danny," Tucker said as Jazz released Sam's hand.

Jazz turned to Sam. "Do you want me to sit back there with you?" she asked gently.

"No," Sam said as she sat back and put on her seatbelt. "I'll be fine. I just feel a little ill."

"And you hand isn't hurting or anything?" Jazz questioned.

"Other than tingling," Sam answered. "No." She laid her head back and took several deep breaths. The feeling of anxiety began to fade and left her with an overwhelming need to find Danny.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny opened his eyes and found himself bound to a wall with ectoplasmic ropes. He looked around and saw Skulker approaching. Skulker wasn't smiling his usual evil grin, he looked very stern.

"Truce breaker!" Skulker accused.

"What?" Danny asked. "I didn't break the truce!"

"He says he didn't break the truce!" Skulker yelled. Danny could hear laughter but could see no other ghosts.

"Let me go!" Danny yelled as he fought against his bonds.

"Truce breaker!" Skulker accused again. 'Now we're in chaos again! It's all your fault!"

"I didn't break the truce!" Danny yelled as he continued to fight the bond holding him to the wall.

"Then explain the explosion. Explain the ring being activated." Skulker said angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Danny growled "I know nothing about an explosion or any ring….Wait, are you talking about the explosion in my Dad's lab? I didn't have anything to do with that. I can prove it to you"

"And you deny activating the ring?" Skulker questioned angrily.

"What ring?" Danny asked. "I don't know anything about a ring!"

"Small," Skulker said as he got up in Danny's face. "Gold with a nice little green stone?"

"Sam's ring?" Danny asked in confusion. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Danny had forgotten where the ring came from and only now did he remember that it had been given to him by his father. Danny had never questioned Jack about where he'd gotten the thing. He just took it.

"Sam." Skulker said, he knew the girl though due to the truce he hadn't seen her in years. "Sam! Sam! You gave the ring to a human?"

"Who else would I give it to?" Danny asked.

Skulker's leaned in closer to Danny. "Why'd you give it to her, and why now? We knew you had the ring at one time, but then it disappeared and we couldn't find it again. We figured you destroyed it."

"We?" Danny asked.

"Us!" Skulker answered. "You know those of us living here in the peaceful Ghost Zone?"

"Okay," Danny said slowly. "I gave it to her as an engagement gift. We're getting married."

Skulker's eyes went wide and he backed away from Danny and began laughing. "Ghosts can't marry humans."

"I'm only half ghost," Danny pointed out. "I am human."

"But you're also ghost and the law clearly states that no ghost may marry a human. Period." Skulker said. "But that's the least of our troubles boy. We need the ring."

"What's so important about the ring?" Danny asked feeling a little sick. He wondered if it was going to hurt Sam. He wanted to get out of the Ghost Zone now and find her.

"You really don't know do you?" Skulker asked he turned. "It's okay everyone. He didn't break the truce. There is no declaration of war. He's just a clueless idiot playing with things he doesn't understand."

Danny could see figures moving away, some muttering in disappointment others sighing in relief. Skulker let Danny down off the wall then held up his hands. "No harm done…yet."

Danny narrowed his eyes at Skulker. "So it's still shoot first and ask questions later hmm?" he ran his fingers through his ghostly white hair and tried to shake the fuzzy feeling out of his aching head.

"I thought you grew out of doing stupid things," Skulker said to Danny.

"I really would like to know what you're talking about." Danny growled. He what he really wanted was to shoot Skulker with a big blast of ectoplasmic goo, but knew any type of aggression toward a ghost in the Ghost Zone was an automatic violation of the truce.

"The ring! The ring!" Skulker said angrily. "The one you gave to a human! A human! A human girl! Aghhh!"

"Still not getting it," Danny sighed. "You'll have to explain."

"It's an ancient thing," Skulker told Danny. "The ring of guidance, or sometimes the ring of rule. It can also be the ring of destruction. Really depends on the wearer. But you stupid fool put it on a human hand. Who knows what's going to happen now! We're all ready feeling the effects. Doors are disappearing. A few of us have been forced out of the Ghost Zone. Which means as time goes on, more and more of us will start invading your human world."

"And all you need to stop it is the ring?" Danny asked.

"Yes!" Skulker said. "Well no. We don't need the ring. We just need it off her finger. Cut it off if you have to."

"The ring?" Danny asked.

"The finger!" Skulker growled.

"I'm not cutting off Sam's finger!" Danny said in outrage.

"You either get the ring off of her or the whole of the Ghost Zone will declare war on her. And it will be a war unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Skulker warned.

"It's not a problem," Danny said. "I'll go take care of it now."

"If you don't," Skulker threatened. "I will!"

Danny grabbed Skulker and got in his face. "Touch her and you die." He let go of the ghost then flew as quickly as he could out of the Ghost Zone.

"Too late," Skulker sniffed. "Already dead."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"He's not here," Jazz said. "But the portal is open so he must have gone through it."

Tucker looked around the messy lab and grimaced. He'd already been warned by Jazz not to touch anything. Not that he needed any type of warning. He already knew the consequences of messing with things in the Fenton Lab.

"I'm feeling much better," Sam said as she looked at the ring. It had stopped glowing and the panic and need to find Danny now faded.

"We should go upstairs and wait,' Tucker suggested just as Danny appeared through the portal.

"Wait for what?" Danny asked. Everyone stopped unsure what to say?

"So Danny," Tucker said breaking the silence. "Did you give Sam a cursed ring on purpose or were you clueless as usual."

Danny's eyebrows furrowed. "You know about the ring?"

"You gave me a cursed ring!" Sam accused as she advanced on Danny. She grabbed his arm and Danny yelled and jump back in pain as her touch sent waves of shocking, electricity through him. Sam let go and looked at him with wide worried eyes.

"Ouch!" Danny said lamely as he made eye contact with her.

"I'm sorry," Sam said as she watched Danny transform to his human self. He hesitated a moment then reached out and touched her. Sam winced away from him, but nothing happened.

"It only affects my ghost form," he said thoughtfully then held out his hand. "I'm sorry to

do this Sam, but I really need the ring back."

Sam looked at Danny for a long moment then at Jazz who was standing over his shoulder. "I'd really like to do that for you Dan," She said. "But I can't"

Danny gave her a look of exasperation and disbelief. "I understand that it has significant sentimental value Sam, but it's cursed and" he paused as he read her expression. "You can't get it off your hand can you?"

Sam shook her head then slowly offered her hand to Danny. He looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed in resignation. The ring was fused into her finger. Danny looked back up and met Sam's worried gaze. He wondered why nothing could go easily between he and Sam. There had always been reasons and reactions keeping them apart. When finally, finally they were together and savoring their happiness, another bolt of lightning from the sky had to do it's best to strike them apart.

"I'm not going to let happen again," He said to Sam who gave him an impatient look. She knew what he was thinking.

"You're trying to say the Universe is against us." Sam laughed. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff." Danny pulled her into his arms and held her tight.

"This time I'm not letting you go." He said.

"This time?" Sam asked. "How many times have you let me go?" Danny shrugged thinking about the hundreds of times he and Sam had come tantalizingly close to starting a real relationship only to have some catastrophe from the Ghost Zone tear them apart.

They'd resorted to a half lie. Telling people they weren't involved with each other that way. Telling themselves they weren't involved but both knowing the truth that maybe they really were involved in a deeper relationship than just close friendship.

Danny was sick of it. He just wanted to acknowledge to the world that he loved Sam. He wanted stake his claim so there would be no doubt to her, himself or anyone else that they belonged together.

"Tuck," Danny said in exasperation. "Can you get me something on this ring? Skulker called it by three names. The ring of guidance, rule and destruction.

"I'm on it," Tucker said as he headed to his car for his laptop.

"Jazz," Danny said as he turned to his sister. "Is there any medical way to get this ring off her finger?"

Jazz gave him a skeptical look. "Western medicine doesn't have too much effect on ghostly items," she said. "Short of cutting off Sam's finger. I don't know what else we can do."

"You're not cutting off my finger," Sam growled. Danny looked at her worriedly. It was either her finger or the entire ghost zone against her.

"This is ridiculous!" Jazz sighed. "The next thing you know some weird ghost will pop out of the Ghost Zone and tell us that Danny can't marry Sam or something ridiculous like that." Jazz shook her head and went up stairs after Tucker.

Danny's heart constricted. No. He was not going to tell anyone what Skulker said. He didn't care if every ghost in the Ghost Zone came after him. Nothing was going to keep him from marrying Sam.

"You know Danny," Sam said as she eyed her finger. "All we need now is for Valerie to show up and I'll believe once and for all that you and I are just not meant to be together."

"Aghh!" Danny yelled. "Don't say that. Never say that!" He put his hands to his hair in a gesture of pulling it out.

"I'm just calling it like I see it," Sam said in a matter of fact tone. She waved her hand. "This is one big green glowing neon sign. And do you know what it says Danny?"

"No," Danny said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I don't want to know."

"It says," Sam continued "Danny and Sam are not meant to be." Anguished vivid blue eyes met resigned lavender.

"That's not how I read it," Danny replied as he moved to take Sam in his arms. "I think the sign says, Sam and Danny are perfect for each other, and that scares the rest of the universe so much that it has to try and keep them apart."

"That's a long neon sign," Sam laughed then said seriously, "But if the whole universe is against us. How can we succeed?"

"Because we don't give up!" Danny declared then lifted Sam's face to his and kissed her with all the passion and love and desire he'd been denied showing her until recently. He refused to bottle those feelings up again.

Jazz had chosen that moment to venture back downstairs and witness the romantic embrace. Her face flushed a deep shade of red and she quietly turned and tip toed back up the stairs, finally giggling when she reached the living room.

"What's so funny?" Tucker asked as he looked up from his lap top.

"Love birds," Jazz said then sighed happily as she sat down and leaned against Tucker.

"It's hard for me to type with you holding on to my arm," Tucker complained trying to not be amused by the blissful look on Jazz's face.

"I want them to be happy Tucker," Jazz said forcefully. "I'll do anything in my power to keep them together. It's taken them too long to get this far."

"You're just excited that you'll finally be able to let out your inner Goth and wear a latex bridesmaid dress," Tucker laughed as he typed.

"A what?" Jazz asked as she wrinkled her nose.

"Oh yeah, It's a nice black monstrosity." Tucker laughed. "Very sexy actually." He gave her a wolfish grin. "I'm actually looking forward to seeing you in it."

"Aghh! No!" Jazz said as she laughed and eyed the scary looking web page Tucker was browsing through. "How do you know anyway? Did Sam show you?"

"No," Tucker answered. "I hacked into her computer. Her password has been the same since ninth grade."

"What is it?" Jazz asked.

"Mrs. Samantha Fenton," Tucker said as he smiled.

Jazz giggled with glee and then pointed to the screen. "That's the ring!"

"The ring of guidance, rule and destruction," Tucker said as he read. "imbues the ghostly wearer with powers of knowledge, justice, wisdom and destruction. Mostly depending on the wearer's temperament."

"Sam's pretty even tempered," Jazz said. "Then we don't have anything to worry about."

"You think Sam's even tempered?" Tucker asked in astonishment. "Well yeah you would think so, you've never lived with her. Besides, it says ghostly wearer."

"Well then what will happen to a human who wears the ring." Jazz asked as she read the screen then froze.

"Death." They both said together. "To the ghost zone first and then the wearer."

"Oh great," Tucker said as he covered his face with one hand, knocking his glasses askew.

"Does it say how to get it off?" Jazz asked anxiously.

"Well it's not a ghostly pat of butter or we'd grease up her finger and slip that puppie right off," Tucker answered. "Nope looks like there are two options."

"Cutting off her finger," Jazz said and Tucker nodded in affirmation.

"But that's the easy way," Tucker continued. "The other way has all sorts of weird requirements for some sort of drink that will short circuit the ring's hold on the wearer and cause it to slip off her finger."

"So what's in the drink?" Jazz asked. She wondered what kind of ingredients a curse breaking brew would involve. Probably eye of newt and wing of bat.

"It doesn't say," Tucker answered. "It just says, drink of the Elixir of Odio."

"Sounds gross," Jazz said. "So look it up. Maybe you'll find a recipe." Tucker nodded as his fingers flew across the keyboard looking for the solution to save Sam's life, or finger.

There were dozen's of references to the Elixir of Odio, but they were all in another language.

"It's in Spanish," Tucker said. "I didn't do so well in Spanish."

"So what do we do now?" Jazz asked.

Tucker hesitated a moment then looked over his shoulder toward the lab. "Vlad," Tucker whispered to Jazz. "He's the only one I know of who is versed enough in Ghost Zone lore that he would have a clue…"

"Wow," Jazz said in mock joy. "The news keeps getting better and better."

"Yeah," Tucker sighed "But I think Sam would rather cut off her finger, than go to Vlad for help. Bad thing is we only have until the new moon to figure this out."

"When is the new moon?" Jazz asked as she experienced a terrible sinking feeling.

"Sunday," Tucker answered. "Six days away."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Okay. Now it's time for me to ask you to please review. Thanks ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I was going to solve the ring situation in this chapter. I was going to make it easy, but the status of the storyline has changed quite a bit and I've been challenged to make things a little more difficult. So without further adieu……**

Chapter Eight

"Just cut it off," Sam yelled as she held out her hand and turned her head. "Do it now before I change my mind!" Tucker and Jazz blinked at Sam then they both laughed. She had to be joking.

"I'm serious!" Sam yelled as she flapped her hand between Tucker and Jazz. "Just get this thing off of me. I'm not going begging to Vlad for anything! No!"

"It might not be that bad," Danny said as he looked at Sam worriedly. "Maybe I've been too harsh on Vlad lately. Maybe he's been as innocent as he says."

"No!" Sam said. "What's the other option anyway?"

"The Elixir of Odio," Tucker said. "Whatever that is."

"Elixir of Hate?" Sam asked having passed Spanish in both school and college. "What the heck is that?"

"Working on it!" Tucker replied as his fingers flew over the keyboard.

"We only have until the new moon to get the ring off of her," Jazz said importantly.

"I'm the one who told you that," Tucker said dryly. Jazz leaned over and tickled Tucker's neck and he laughed. Danny just watched. He wasn't in a laughing mood.

"Oooo!" Tucker said as he read a new page pertaining to the ring and the elixir. "It's not an actual drink," he said almost to himself. It's a spiritual sorta thing. He frowned as he turned the laptop to keep Jazz from reading over his shoulder. "Get back Busy body," he told her. Jazz ignored him and continued to pester and tease.

Sam walked over to Danny and he put his arms around her. "They're kind of cute together." She said as she leaned her head toward Jazz and Tucker.

"As a button," Danny said dryly.

"So," Tucker said then sucked in the corners of his mouth and sighed. He finally looked toward Danny and Sam. "There is good news. I mean I don't know how good it is. It could actually turn out to be bad new you know? You know how complicated things like this can get. Something can seem like a piece of cake but then turns into this whole big ordeal and…

"Just get to the point Tuck," Danny tried to say in a normal voice, but the request came out so forcefully that Tucker paused and gave Danny a wary look.

Tucker started reading again as he talked "Well the ring was put there with love so ummm yeah that's bad. Sorry." He shook his head and paused as he read. "Yeah, that's bad. The ring was put on with love and umm well it binds the wearer and the giver, making the giver the servant of the wearer."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Jazz said as she tried to move so she could see the computer screen, but again Tucker thwarted her attempt.

"We're talking about the total loss of free will." Tucker announced. "Eventually Danny won't even be able to breath unless Sam commands it."

"Ooh sounds cool," Sam teased.

Tucker looked at her from over his glasses then continued. "From there Danny will become the destroyer of the Ghost Zone, and then Sam."

"Ohh that sucks," Sam sighed as she leaned against Danny who tightened his arms around her.

"Good news is. That hate will loosen the ring." Tucker said. "So all you have to do is hate someone or something intensely and the ring will come right off."

"Really?" Jazz asked as she finally managed to wrest the computer away from Tucker and read the screen. "It's just that simple?"

"But I don't hate anyone," Sam said.

"Paulina?" Tucker asked. "I know you hate Paulina."

"I hate what she stands for, but I certainly don't hate Paulina." Sam said then laughed. "I mean she's pathetic, but my feelings just don't go deep enough for hate."

"What about that professor you had Freshman year?" Danny asked. "As I recall you really hated him."

"But I learned a lot from his class," Sam countered. "And it turned out in the end that he wasn't so bad."

"What about Vlad?" Jazz asked. "You must hate him. You'd rather cut off your own finger than ask for himself. I'd call that hate."

Sam took a deep breath. "All right," She said. "To be honest I don't like Vlad. I don't trust Vlad, but more than anything I feel sorry for him. I mean really he's pretty pathetic."

"So who do you hate?" Jazz asked. "There has to be someone."

Tucker laughed. "Our Sam is a fair and noble person with love in her heart for all creatures great and small. We're not even allowed to kill the spiders in the apartment!"

"True," Danny laughed. "Except that time we had cockroaches. Sam hate's cockroaches."

Sam shivered. "That's true. I hate them! They don't need care or sympathy. Nasty little suckers…OUCH!" she began shaking her hand, then her eyes lit up. "Look it's loosening!" Everyone rushed forward and looked at her hand to see that the gold was now more apparent and less melded into her finger, unfortunately, it didn't take too long for the ring to glow and shimmer and embed itself back where it was before.

"Darn," Sam said as she rubbed her hand against the leg of her pants.

"What about people who kill animals for sport?" Jazz said. "I know you hate those people."

"Aghh you're right!" Sam said then winced as her finger began aching.

"And the movie stars with clothing lines which are nothing but fur!" Tucker added.

"And people who run medical tests on animals!" Danny shouted.

"Hey!" Jazz said indignantly. "Those tests save lives!"

"Aghh!" Sam growled. "It's horrible caging those animals and making them live miserable lives. I hate that…Ouch!"

"Eating meat," Tucker said. "While wearing leather and throwing soda can holders into the ocean."

"That's just disgusting," Sam yelled in outrage. "How can you think of such horrible things? It's awful to know that people do just those things!"

Danny grabbed Sam's hand and twisted the ring. "It's almost loose," he said excitedly.

"But it hurts," Sam complained as she pulled her hand away.

"Hey Sam," Tucker said causing the Goth girl to turn and look at him. "Guess what Danny did this afternoon?" Sam gave him a quizzical look.

"Danny," Tucker started then looked at Danny who was giving him a quizzical look of his own. "Invited Valerie Grey to your art show on Saturday."

"Valerie Grey!" Sam said then shuddered. She turned to Danny. "When did you talk to Valerie?" Jazz, at Tucker's prompting snuck up beside Sam, took her hand and tried to pull the ring off her finger it almost came off, but instead it sank back into her hand.

"I didn't think you hated Valerie," Danny said as he frowned at Sam.

"I don't hate Valerie," Sam tried to cover.

"Much," Tucker added as he frowned at his computer screen.

"I didn't know you hated Valerie," Danny sighed as he rephrased.

"I don't hate Valerie," Sam repeated.

"Much," Tucker said again.

"Okay!" Jazz interrupted. "Before we go through all that again. Obviously you do hate Valerie, but not enough to take the ring off."

Sam looked down at her hand "We have six days to get this off. I'm tired lets give it a rest. I don't want to stress about it right now, besides, Valerie has reared her ug..um head and well to me that's a big sign."

Danny let out a deep breath. "A big neon sign that says?"

"Run away to Las Vegas and elope," Sam said trying to lighten the mood. "Except it's a big pink neon sign with, beware the end is nigh tacked on to the end." She smiled at Danny who shook his head.

"I thought you were already making plans," Danny teased. "What happened to two weeks before the Fall semester starts?"

"Getting married in August huh?" Jazz said trying to direct the subject away from volatile matters such as Valerie Grey and follow Sam's mood lighting cue.

Sam turned to Jazz and smiled shakily. "You'll be my Maid of Honor right?"

"Yes!" Jazz squealed then pulled Sam with her upstairs to start making plans. "After all we have less than two months to pull this all together," she said. Assuming they could get the ring off Sam's finger, hung the unsaid statement in the air, as the two young women headed upstairs.

"So," he said as he watched his other best friend of many years sit in deeply troubled thought. "What further complications do we have?"

"Further complications?" Danny asked. "What makes you think…"

"Because I'm observant," Tucker said. "Dude I've known you so long I know what every facial expression you have means. Your current one says, "More mega bad news dude". So spit it out."

"When I went to the Ghost Zone," Danny began. "I was ambushed. Skulker accused me of breaking the truce then told me about the ring."

"Okay," Tucker said impatiently. "We know that part. Get on with the rest."

Danny looked over his shoulder to make sure Jazz and Sam couldn't hear them and lowered his voice to say, "Skulker said that it's against Ghost Zone law for a ghost to marry a human."

"What?" Tucker screeched loudly. "Hold up there! What?"

"Shhhh!" Danny said trying to get Tucker to quiet down. "I don't want Sam to know or she'll back out of this whole thing. She already thinks our relationship is cursed. I can't go back to being nothing but friends with her not after…we…" Danny blushed slightly and Tucker raised his eyebrows as he watched his friend's face intently. "got engaged," Danny finished then sighed.

"Dude," Tucker said keeping his voice down. "You're not just a ghost. You're human too. There is no way the law can apply to you."

Danny shook his head. "Skulker says my human half doesn't matter, I'm still ghost and it's still forbidden and I risk breaking the truce if…"

"Sounds like a bunch of bologna to me," Tucker said as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I think Skulker's just jerking you around Danny."

"No," Danny said as he shook his head. "That's just the way things are going to be for Sam and I. But screw the truce. Damn the truce to hell. I don't care if I have to fight ghosts for the rest of my life I'm not going to let them stop me."

"Whoa there," Tucker said. "You gotta tell Sam. I mean if you spend the rest of your life fighting with the whole population of the Ghost Zone, it's going to impact her significantly. Even then if you don't tell her, then you'd be entering into a contract without fully disclosing important information. That's fraud, which is grounds for annulment."

Danny gave Tucker a strange look. "How do you know that?"

"Renee Zellweger and Mark Chesney, " Tucker answered. Danny gave Tucker a strange look.

"I hang around celebrity snark boards on the net," Tucker defended. "So sue me."

"Can I look at the information you found about the ring?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded his head and passed the lap top over to his friend.

Danny read over the page and sighed. "Tuck," he said tiredly. "And you call me clueless."

"Cause you are," Tucker said smugly.

"Did you read all of this?" Danny inquired.

Tucker nodded his head. "Why did you find something more?"

Danny put his hand over his face. "This isn't going to be easy," he said. "Not easy at all."

Tucker took back the laptop and began to read. "Okay fine." Tucker said. "We completed the first step, well sort of."

"I think it will be easier for Sam if she doesn't know all of this," Danny said.

Tucker shook his head. "Again Danny. I do not recommend hiding this stuff from her. Besides she's never going to admit to thoroughly hating any body. And the last thing she's going to do is tell Valerie to her face that she hates her guts, and if and only if you can get Sam to do that then Valerie is more apt to kick Sam's butt than tell her she hates her back."

"What sadistic soul set up this curse anyway?" Danny asked feeling like whoever did, made it just for he and Sam. Tucker only shook his head.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

While Jazz was in search of bridal planning books stowed in her closet, Sam slipped down the hall into Danny's room. Maddie hadn't changed either of her children's rooms yet. She said she was keeping them in case they wanted to come back.

The nice baby blue walls in Danny's room were a welcome relief for Sam's pink strained eyes. She wondered if Jazz realized other colors existed as she smiled at the blankets on Danny's bed. They were still the same.

"I can almost imagine a fourteen year old ghost boy," Sam whispered to herself. "Phasing through the floor and grabbing my feet." She smiled as she touched the dresser and the chest which she'd sat on so often as she and Danny along with Tucker discussed weekend plans and ghosts.

"Hey Sam," Jazz called. "What are you doing in here?"

"Reminiscing," Sam answered. "Lots of good memories in this room. I haven't been here in a long time." She picked up a model rocket from Danny's dresser and sighed.

"Reminiscing can be healthy," Jazz said importantly. "It's good to recognize where we came from and acknowledge the progress we've made in our lives." Sam said nothing as she sat on the bed.

"Things have changed a lot," Sam said as she looked up at the ceiling, her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at the picture stuck to the ceiling. How long had that been there? It was a picture of the three of them Maddie had taken, and considering how high the ceilings were and how perfectly the picture was placed, Sam was pretty sure how it got there.

Jazz looked up at the picture and smiled. "Danny's always been a goofball," she said. "Can you believe there was a time when I encouraged him to seek out more friends? I didn't think it was healthy that he kept such a tight knit circle with you and Tuck."

"I remember that," Sam said recalling the brief period where she and Danny went without talking for almost two weeks thanks to a fight precipitated by Jazz. "I really hated you for that back then." Sam's finger tingled as she recalled crying each and every night because she missed Danny so much. She looked down at her hand and pulled at the ring which had momentarily surfaced, but the pain was intense. No, it was not going to be easy to remove the cursed thing.

Jazz watched Sam for a moment and sighed. Her heart ached for the girl. She'd seen so much come between her brother and Sam.

"Jazz," Sam said as she laid back on Danny's bed and looked up at the picture. Jazz tensed slightly. She could sense by the girl's demeanor that she was about to either confide in her or ask for advice, it was something Sam did very rarely. "Danny and I are star-crossed,"Sam said in an almost heartbroken tone.

"Star-crossed!" Jazz said feeling tears prickling her eyelids. "I don't think you and Danny are star-crossed. I just think the path to true love is a little rocky."

Sam laughed dryly. "Danny is of the belief that all we have to do is get married and everything will fall perfectly in it's place."

"That's because all he knows of marriage is my parent's example," Jazz said. "For all their craziness, they were good examples. Though I think Mom is just a little bit too wrapped up in Dad. She put aside all her brilliant plans to follow his passions and if something had happened to him Sunday night…"

Sam sat up and looked at Jazz. "You're parents are like the opposite of Danny and I. Everything just fell into place for them, and even with all of Vlad's plotting to tear them apart, trouble just rolls off of them like it never existed. If people are meant to be together it just falls into place. Right?"

"Not always," Jazz said thoughtfully. "Some people are just born to struggle. I don't think Danny is ever going to have things easy. It's always going to be something for him. Maybe he's the one who is star-crossed. I'm sure you could move on and find a simple uneventful life with someone out there. But I seriously doubt you'd be happy."

Sam closed her eyes. "You're right. There's no one like Danny."

"He's worth fighting for," Jazz said as she walked to the bedroom door leaving Sam on the edge of falling asleep. "That's what counts. Not how easy your path is, but having something worth fighting for. I'm just happy that he has someone like you to guard his back."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I just hope I don't have to cut off my finger."

Jazz smiled. Sam was as good as asleep. She crept from the room and closed the door behind her.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny looked up as Jazz came down the stairs and sat next to Tucker. He waited a moment or two then turned his attention back to the stairs.

"Where's Sam?" Danny asked.

Jazz smirked. "She's asleep on your bed."

"It's the fulfillment of your pubescent fantasies," Tucker teased. "You should get up there quick." Danny blushed which was the perfect pay off to Tucker's teasing.

"I'm supposed to go up and see Dad this evening," Danny said as he looked up at the clock. "And he wants me to bring Sam." He stood and walked over to the stairs then went up them without a look back.

"Time them," Jazz said with evil glee. "If they're not down in ten minutes I say we go up."

Tucker smiled. "You're evil you know that? And I love you for it too."

Jazz raised her eyebrows. "You do huh?" It was Tucker's turn to blush. He turned to his lap top and started typing which made Jazz laugh.

"Here we go with avoidance again," She teased. Tucker looked up at her and smiled.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny's ghost sense went off as he walked up the stairs and a chill that was more than an alert that a ghost was around went through him. He transformed to his ghost form and walked slowly down the hall. He phased himself through the wall leading to his room.

Standing over a sound asleep Sam was Skulker. He had her hand lifted in the air and held a blade poised and ready to cut.

"Didn't I warn you about touching her?" Danny growled as Skulker turned and looked at him guiltily.

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Skulker told Danny as he moved forward to cut off Sam's finger.

"No!" Danny said as he shot the blade out of Skulker's hand.

"I have another…forty five where that one came from," Skulker told Danny as he produced another blade.

"No," Danny said angrily. "I won't let you hurt her."

"You are not being proactive in an attempt to get the ring off her finger," Skulker announced. "I told you that if you didn't do it. I would."

"Give us until Saturday night," Danny said feeling sick at what he was about to promise. "If we can't get the ring off by then, I promise you, Sunday will not dawn with the ring on her finger. I'll even do it myself."

"Deal," Skulker said then flew out of the room. Danny let out a breath of relief then walked over to the bed. Sam was asleep, blissfully unaware that Danny had just saved her from a horrible fate, at least for the time being.

"Sam," Danny said as he smoothed the hair off her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Danny Phantom," she said happily as she sat up.

"Good morning sleepy head," Danny teased.

"Why are you here instead of my beautiful fiancé Danny Fenton?" Sam asked as she looked Danny up and down. "Not that I mind. I sort of have a little crush on you."

"You're seriously warped," Danny laughed .

Sam raised her eyebrows. "And I'm seriously wondering why you are in ghost form."

"Because it's so much fun," Danny said. Sam reached for his hand then remembered the ring. She looked down at the offending object. It wasn't glowing like it was before. She gently touched Danny's hand with a finger tip. Nothing happened. She then took his whole hand and smiled.

"I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to kiss you like this," she said as she edged forward.

"You want to kiss me?" Danny asked. "I don't know Miss. What would your fiancé say?"

"He'd say take advantage of what ever you can," Sam answered then put her arms around him.

"You do realize that Jazz is downstairs timing me. If we don't show up down there in a few minutes, she'll show up in here."

"That gives me ten minutes of kissing time," Sam told him then leaned forward and… she pulled back. "Wait! You never told me why you are in ghost form."

"You're wasting precious make out time Miss," Danny said as he pulled Sam into his arms. "Not many women get the opportunity to make out with the infamous Danny Phantom."

"Oh My!" Sam gasped and fluttered her eyelashes. "I'm like, your biggest fan girl!"

"Fan Girl?" Danny asked as he raised his eyebrows. "You're a fan girl?"

"Just yours," Sam replied and kissed him.

"Wow," Danny said as she ended the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "I should kiss all my fan girls."

Sam laughed slightly. "If you want to live, I wouldn't recommend it."

Danny smiled then sighed. "I promised my father that you and I would be up this evening to see him."

"And I need to go get my car," Sam said.

Danny's eyebrow furrowed. "Where's your car?"

Sam shrugged. "It's on the side of the road somewhere." Danny laughed.

Sam moved out of his embrace and stretched. "Jazz will be up here any minute."

"Then lets just leave," Danny said wickedly. "She'll come stalking in here thinking she's going to have something to tease us about, but well be gone."

"Okay," Sam said her eyes filling with a mischievous light. Danny took her hand and they both blinked into invisibility and were gone.

A few minutes later the door flung open and Jazz stood in the door way. Her face awash with disappointment. "Aw man!" she said then closed the door and walked back down stairs.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**So, I hope you like this chapter. To me it feels kind of sleepy, and yeah no big cliff hanger this time. So it's time to review, therefore, I humbly submit my request that you please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**And here is where the title of the story begins to come into play, but only a little. And you thought it was all about the first chapter didn't you? Ha ha! You thought this story was turning exclusively about Danny and Sam didn't you? Well yeah they have this weird tendency to want to take over everything, story hogs. But um yeah, deeper story here people. Mua ha ha ha –shifty look- I like having plots and sub plots and other things going on in my stories. Don't you? Well I hope so. **

**This is a good time to restate that Danny Phantom and all related characters are the intellectual property of Butch Hartman.**

Chapter Nine

"So," Abby said to Sam as she walked in to the studio the next morning. "I thought you were going to call me last night about the problem with my computer."

"Oh my gosh!" Sam said as she put her hand to her face. "I forgot. I'm so sorry Abs."

"She was too busy with her fiancé," Michelle interjected as she looked up from her work. She smiled blissfully for a moment then sighed.

"Tonight maybe," Sam said almost absently as she looked at the blank canvass before her.

"Still blocked?" Abby asked.

"Yeah," Sam answered sheepishly. "I guess I just have too much on my mind."

"It happens to the best of us Sam," Abby said as she adjusted her nose ring. Abby had many piercings. Michelle had twice as many. Sam had none despite their prompting.

"I just need some quiet to think," Sam finally said. Abby nodded her head in understanding and walked away.

Sam didn't think she'd changed much since high school. In some ways it was good. In other ways not. Her signature colors were still black and purple. Her hair well, she got rid of the pointy bangs and weird pony tail thing. Now her hair simply lay in a bangless bob. Tucker had fun saying that when she first mentioned the style. He called her "Bangless Bob," for weeks afterward.

"Why am I thinking about my appearance?" Sam thought to herself as she swirled her paintbrush in black paint. She reached over to the canvass and stopped. Maybe it was time to change things a bit. She was feeling a bit predictable, she even had the sudden urge to completely shave her head to ease the unsettled feelings. It was because she was thinking of the past, of high school.

She cleaned off her brush then squeezed a bit of orange paint and then yellow onto her palate. She swirled the brush around a bit in both colors then reached out to the canvas and brushed a swath across the pristine whiteness. She stood back and looked at the broad brush stroke of yellow and orange. The colors invoked a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach and an itchy feeling from the ring. It took coloring the canvas with swirls of yellow and orange to finally ferret out what the colors represented and why she had such mixed feelings toward them.

"Valerie," Sam whispered. She squeezed another color onto her palate and loaded her brush. Very subtly she brushed edges of the swirls with gray shadows. She bit her lip as she looked at the painting.

"Nice," said a familiar voice by her ear. Sam jumped and spun. No one was there. She relaxed and smiled then looked toward Abby then Michelle who were absorbed in their own work. It would take a lot to break them from their trances.

"What are you doing here Danny?" Sam asked softly.

"I was missing you," Danny answered. "My meeting at Axion Labs ended early. I thought I'd come harass you and beg you to come to lunch with me."

Sam smiled. "I was thinking of getting something weird done with my hair."

"Weird?" Danny asked. "Like dying it blonde?"

"No," Sam whispered as she laughed.

"Hey Sam!" Abby yelled. "Who the heck are you talking to?"

"Her muse," Michelle answered. "Don't you ever talk to your muse Abs?"

Sam laughed to herself. "Why don't you leave and come back through the front door and then maybe I'll let you whisk me away."

"Kill joy," Danny grumbled. "How about I just phase you out of here right now? They'll never even notice. Before she could protest Danny grabbed Sam and suddenly she was gone. If either Abby or Michelle had looked up well…luckily they didn't.

"What are you up to Danny?" Sam asked as they flew out of the building.

"Nothing," He answered. "Like I said. I just missed you."

"You never missed me before," Sam laughed as she watched the world fly by, she never tired of flying with Danny.

"I always missed you before, I just never felt like I could just drop in and kidnap you like this." Danny admitted.

"Are you worried about the ring?" Sam asked.

"Yup," Danny answered. "You?"

"Well yeah!" Sam replied as she laughed. "It is stuck to my finger you know."

Danny sighed. "I've got some kinda bad news."

"It couldn't be any worse than this ring," Sam laughed as Danny landed on their door step.

"Tucker's talking about moving out again." Danny said as he let go of Sam and they both reappeared.

Sam groaned. "Why?"

"He says he feels like a fifth wheel around us, and that we seriously cramp his style." Danny answered.

"What style?" Sam asked. Danny smiled and shook his head.

"I have more bad news." Danny said as he sat down at the table. "I know it's not going to go over well in the wake of the ring situation."

"Well you never know unless you spill the beans," Sam said as she walked over and sat in his lap.

"Skulker says that it's against the laws of the Ghost Zone for a ghost to marry a human." Danny said then winced expecting an explosion.

"Okay," Sam said slowly. "And that's bad news how? You're not a ghost. Don't you dare tell me they say you're a ghost."

"All I know is what Skulker said." Danny answered. "He said I'm ghost and I can't marry a human."

"Oh great," Sam groaned as she laid her head on Danny's shoulder. "What's next? A big meteor crashes through our roof?" Danny looked up as if he expected just that to happen.

"I'm going to ask Walker," Danny said as he wrapped his arms around her. "There's no one more obsessed with laws in the Ghost Zone than him."

"And what if he confirms what Skulker said?" Sam asked.

"Well then," Danny replied. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me knowing that the whole of the Ghost Zone is against us and will never give us peace?"

"Wow," Sam said then took a deep breath. "Do you expect me to say no?"

"I expect you to think that it's another sign against us yes," Danny answered.

"I'll wait to see what you find out before I make any judgments," Sam replied. "But it's not looking good." She combed her fingers through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"I don't want to not be with you," he said after awhile as he opened his eyes and pierced her with his vivid blue gaze.

"Well then we'll just shack up forever like your father fears we'll do." Sam said as she laughed. "Who says we have to be conventional and get married?"

"I do," Danny answered seriously.

"It doesn't matter to me," Sam told him as she placed a kiss on his jawline. "I don't care what anyone thinks. I don't need a ring or a dress or a piece of paper to know that I love you for always."

"But I want to give you the ring and the dress and the piece of paper…and my name." Danny said gently.

Sam chuckled slightly. "You already gave me the ring," she said. "And look what a disaster that was." A wicked look crossed over her face. "Will you still love me when I'm missing a finger?"

"That's nothing to joke about," Danny said suddenly feeling very nervous.

"I thought you were taking my name?" Sam said suddenly as she pulled back and looked at Danny. Her eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Hmm" he said, "Danny Fenton. Danny Phantom. Danny Manson." He shook his head. "It doesn't sound quite as poetic."

"So, how are we going to keep Tucker from moving out again?" Sam asked changing the subject of marriage, but it didn't make her feel any better. "I don't think the same threat as last time is going to work again."

"I don't know," Danny said. "But I think he wants to be able to feel comfortable with having Jazz visit him. I think they really like each other and…"

"He feels uncomfortable showing his feelings for her when you're around." Sam stated and Danny nodded.

"We can change his room into a studio for me!" Sam said almost excitedly. "And your room we can turn into a nursery."

"You're talking about having children?" Danny asked. "Wouldn't you rather move into a house first? Finish with school?"

"Sounds good," Sam said. "We'll shack up in a house together and have five kids. Half will look like you and half will look like me."

"What about the fifth one?" Danny asked in confusion trying not to laugh.

"Oh my!" Sam said in mock shock. "You're much better at math than you used to be. She'll look like me naturally. Of course we won't be married though," Sam laughed.

"Why not?" Danny asked feeling worried.

Sam wiggled her finger in front of him. "Because I won't have a finger for you to put the ring on!" She answered then laughed so hard she nearly fell out of Danny's lap.

"You are warped woman," he said trying not to smile at her.

"Your fault," Sam declared. "All your fault." Then she kissed him.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz brushed her hair and then put it up in a ponytail then adjusted her lab coat and pinned on her i.d. She turned to Tucker who was sitting on her bedroom floor looking through old pictures and laughing.

"I can't believe you have all of these," Tucker said in wonder. "You have almost as many as I do." He held up one in particular of Danny mid transformation. "This is awesome Jazz."

Jazz smiled as she sat down on the floor next to Tucker and looked picked up a pile of photos and leafed through them. "I hid in the shadows a lot," she said. "Even after I told Danny I knew about his powers. I just figured it was easier, besides I knew I was disrupting the trinity."

"Yeah," Tucker sighed as he remembered how annoyed he used to be by Jazz, but that was because he felt threatened. He worried about her taking his place in the group.

Jazz looked at her watch. "I need to be getting into work."

Tucker laughed. "You should have kept your week free. Then you could go apartment hunting with me."

"Danny and Sam are going to completely freak when you move out you know. I don't think they know how to function without you." Jazz said as she began putting pictures back in the box.

"They'll need to learn sometime. I have to live my own life too you know." Tucker said almost sounding upset.

"Are you going to be able to afford to live on your own?" Jazz asked softly. "I know you haven't had to pay rent because…"

"I'll be fine," Tucker interrupted as he put up his hand he smiled wickedly. "Of course you could always move in with me."

"What?" Jazz gasped in shock.

"You know," Tucker said. "Be my roommate. No more. No less." He blushed. "I'm not asking you to you know…shack up with me, but if you want to I'm good with that."

Jazz laughed. "Danny would hunt you down and have your head," she said. "You know that right?"

"I can handle Danny," Tucker said hoping he sounded more confidant then he felt.

Jazz gave Tucker a long look. "You're not kidding with me are you?" Tucker didn't take his eyes from her face as he shook his head.

Jazz smiled then said. "I can't believe I'm considering moving in with Tucker. Tucker Foley. TechnoGeek." She sighed then said. "Let me think about it. I still think Danny and Sam will talk you out of moving out."

"They don't need me there," Tucker said. "I don't feel comfortable there either. They've been engaged for three days and the romance and mush level has gone off the scale. You have to rescue me Jazz."

"You want to give my father another heart attack don't you?" Jazz accused lightly. "Because he absolutely will have a heart attack if he thinks…" She watched an expression of sadness wash across Tucker's face.

Tucker's look of sadness became thoughtful and he looked up at Jazz and smiled jokingly. "Well you could always marry me and.."

"What?" Jazz shrieked. "You didn't just ask me that!" She started laughing and the hurt expression on Tucker's face deepened.

"Yeah," he said softly as he looked down at the picture he held of Sam, Danny and himself. "You're right. It's crazy. Danny and Sam and their romantic mumbo jumbo must be poisoning my brain."

Jazz shook her head and smiled as she watched Tucker. She wanted to hug him and laugh at his unbelievable sweetness. "Tuck," she said softly. "I just think it's too soon for you and I to make such a commitment. I mean we've been in a sort of relationship for what three days? Three days after I ran away from my own wedding. I'm used to thinking things through a before making such decisions."

Tucker lifted his eyes and looked hopefully at Jazz. "But look where that got you with Todd." He said. "Sometimes it's good to leap and not look."

"You're serious?" Jazz asked again.

"Yes," Tucker answered. Jazz narrowed her eyes at him then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"I'm going to go to work," Jazz told him softly. "While I'm there I'll consider your ummm" she searched for the right word.

"Proposal," Tucker said.

"Proposal," Jazz repeated. "I'll put some thought into it and we'll talk about it tomorrow."

"I work until five," Tucker told her and she frowned.

"Okay tomorrow evening you meet me for dinner at the hospital and…I'll have an answer for you." Jazz leaned into Tucker and he put his arm around her and squeezed her tight.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Vlad smiled as he walked into Jack's hospital room. He wasn't sure how Jack recovered so quickly. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or peeved. The fact was, that Jack had dumb luck.

"V-man!" Jack said happily as Vlad walked into the room and sat down beside his bed.

"When do you go in for surgery?" Vlad asked as he eyed Jack laying in the hospital bed.

"Tomorrow," Jack answered then leaned forward. "And to tell you the truth I'm kind of nervous about it. Scary stuff being cut open and letting those crazy doctors fiddle around in there."

"Where is Maddie?" Vlad asked.

"She went to get some rest," Jack answered. "I'm so glad you're here." He bent toward Vlad with an almost wild look. "I'm going mad in here V-man. There is nothing to do. Plus they give me cardboard to eat! Cardboard!" Yes Vlad was very familiar with what being cooped up in a hospital was like.

"I'm glad you've pulled through Jack." Vlad said as he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands across his lap. "You gave me quite a scare. I don't know what I would have done had we lost you."

Jack nodded his head then sighed. "Listen Vlad," he said seriously. "If something happens to me. Promise me something."

"Anything," Vlad said.

"Take care of Maddie for me," Jack told Vlad. "The kids would be just fine, but Maddie well…we've been each other's whole lives and…"

"I understand Jack," Vlad said quickly not wanting to hear more. "Should something happen to you, you can rest assured that I personally will assure Maddie is very, very well taken care of."

"You are a good friend," Jack said then his eyes lit up as he noticed Jazz standing in the door with her hands on her hips and a stern expression on her face.

"What are you doing here Vlad?" Jazz asked as she walked the rest of the way into the room.

"It's all right Jazz," Jack said not understanding the reasoning behind Jazz's question. "My doctor said I could have lots of visitors now." He smiled lovingly at his daughter. Vlad cast a pleased look her way.

"Does Danny know you're here?" Jazz asked as she ignored her father.

"Well Jasmine," Vlad said in an acidly sweet tone. "Since I don't inform your brother of my movements. No. He is not aware that I came to visit my dear friend, Jack."

Jazz glared at Vlad for a moment then turned and smiled at her father. "Are they making you comfortably Daddy?"

Jack smiled at his daughter. "As much as possible," Jack answered kindly as he took Jazz's hand. "Now I don't want you to worry. Everything is under control. Vlad is here to reminisce with me and you can just go off and do your doctor thing."

"Well seeing as I have no choice," Jazz said as the beeper on her side went off. "I'll go. But Vlad. I'm watching you." She kissed her father's cheek then left the room.

"Protective little thing isn't she?" Vlad said thoughtfully.

"A little spitfire," Jack said proudly. "Just like her mother."

"Yesss," Vlad said as he smiled, his eyes twinkling with thought. "She is a lot like Maddie."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam stood and looked the painting she was working on before Danny kidnapped her for lunch. Danny had been right, Abby and Michelle never noticed she was gone. And the painting waited.

"Valerie," Sam said again as she looked at the swirls of orange and yellow and little shades of gray in between. Valerie was a subject she hated to discuss. The other girl had hurt Danny and though Sam tended to be very open minded and mostly tolerant, the one thing she couldn't do was forgive Valerie Grey for what she did to Danny oh so many years ago.

The whole scene had played out senior year. Danny had been dating Valerie often and on, much to Sam's dismay, but she wasn't one to stand in the way of Danny's happiness. Sam's biggest reservation about Danny's relationship with Valerie was that Valerie hated Phantom and Danny was Phantom.

Sam never understood how Danny worked out the relationship in his head. One moment he was holding hands with Valerie at the movies, then ten minutes later he was fighting for his life, trying to simultaneously protect the ghost hunter and escape from her as she tried to kill him.

It was of course fruitless for Sam to fight with Danny on the subject. She contended many time that he had enough trouble in his life to add one more complicated situation, but Danny was determined to make it work. He even decided one day that Valerie liked Fenton enough that if she found out he was Phantom, she would understand.

"Big mistake!" Sam said as she dabbed some red onto the canvas angrily. "Big big big mistake."

Luckily Danny had chosen to break the news to Valerie with both Sam and Tucker present. Valerie erupted into screaming rage and it was Sam who managed to step between Valerie and Danny to keep the ghost hunter from what ever she intended. Whether it was to kill Danny or merely hurt him, Sam wasn't sure. She just knew that she wasn't going to let Danny be hurt if she could help it. She couldn't protect his heart, but she could protect him in other ways.

Sam rubbed her shoulder which still ached on bad days. A somewhat large scar served as a reminder of the painful ectoplasmic beam Sam had been shot with in Danny's place. She scarcely remember the firestorm which followed the pain of the beam. She knew it was bad though. She closed her eyes and focused hard to remember what was simultaneously one of the worst and best days of her life.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Okay, so yeah I am ending the chapter right here. Right before a big flashback. Nice huh? Thanks. So lots and lots going on in this story. Slowly but surly I'm going to have Jazz take over, it's just not easy. :-)**

**Please please review. Don't make me get down on my knees and beg. If this isn't any good let me know. 154 page views 8 reviews. Is there nothing to say? Is it that boring of a story? Ok if it's boring let me know. I'll stop.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can't help thinking that this Chapter would make a great little one shot. Hmmmm but it furthers this story…which Danny and Sam are hogging. Well…that's life. Okay this is all in italics because it's a flashback. BUT if the italics are too unreadable, let me know and I'll fix it.**

Chapter Ten

Sam shook her head as she stared at the painting. It was almost the end of their senior year when it happened.

_"Sam" Danny said as he walked up to her one Friday morning. He leaned against the locker and gave her one of those searching looks which made her heart grip painfully in her chest._

_She looked at her best friend and sighed, "What do you want Danny?"_

"_I need your help!" he said almost frantically._

"_No I won't do your homework for you," Sam said tiredly as she slammed her locker shut almost angrily._

"_That's not what I was going to ask," Danny said in an hurt tone._

"_Okay," Sam sighed her heart softened slightly. "What?"_

"_Sheesh you're in a bad mood!" Danny observed as Sam shot him a withering look._

"_Come on Danny," Sam said in exasperation. "Just cut to the chase. What do you want?"_

"_I've finally figured out how to make things work for Valerie and I," he said. "But I need Tucker and you to help me, and I need that ring. Do you still have the ring?"_

"_Yes," Sam answered flatly. She didn't want to give him the ring. It had her name engraved in it. Giving it to Valerie would be a big mistake._

"_I'm going to tell her I'm Phantom," Danny said quickly and Sam dropped her books in shock._

"_Don't do it Danny," Sam warned as she picked the books up. Danny helped. "She's not going to take it well. It's only going to cause trouble."_

"_I'm sick of playing games Sam. I want to ask her to be my girlfriend. To go steady. To make it official instead of just casually dating. I hate seeing her going out with other guys," Danny said which caused tears to prickle at Sam's eyelids which forced her to close her eyes until the feeling subsided._

"_The only way to get her to agree is if she knows the truth. If she cares about me she'll understand," Danny continued oblivious to the emotional pain Sam was going through. "I figure if you and Tucker are there to help me explain, it will all be okay."_

_Sam took a deep breath and looked at Danny. She wished she had the courage to just tell him how she felt, but that admission would simply complicate his life. What kind of friend places a burden on one already so burdened? "Will doing this make you happy Danny?" she finally asked._

"_Yes," Danny answered. "I think so._

_  
Sam searched his face for a moment. "Okay, but I'm telling you now that it's a really big mistake." Danny didn't listen he just half hugged her, thanked her and took off so he wouldn't be late to class._

Sam's eyes blurred as she blinked back tears. She was still standing in front of her easel looking at the painting whose colors evoked such terrible memories. She'd never forget the confrontation. It'd actually taken place at the park.

_I__t was a beautiful day. The sky was cloudlessly blue. Sam sat nervously on the bench wringing her hands in her lap waiting for Danny, Tucker and Valerie. Tucker showed up and sat next to Sam silently for awhile._

"_Danny's an idiot," Tucker said. "This has the makings of a total disaster. He's going to tell her his secret and she's going to reveal it to the whole world."_

"_Or she'll shoot first and ask questions later," Sam said as she gave Tucker a worried look."_

_Danny and Valerie arrived ten tense minutes later. Danny was smiling idiotically and Valerie was looking apprehensive. She and Sam had an uneasy friendship. Sam accepted her at their table at lunch from time to time. They said nice things to each other in passing, but mostly they stayed away from each other. Valerie knew Sam had feelings for Danny, but she was careful not to encroach on the friendship, which Sam appreciated. _

"_So," Danny said. "I wanted Sam and Tucker here to help me tell you something." Valerie looked at the worried look in Sam's eyes and frowned. _

"_I want to ask you to go steady with me," Danny said. "Date each other exclusively."_

"_Oh Danny," Valerie said her voice filling with uncertainty, "You know I can't. You know my life is too complicate."_

"_I know you've been fighting with Phantom," Danny said quickly and Valerie gasped in shock._

"_But Phantom isn't bad!" Danny insisted. "He's proven it over and over and over."_

"_He's a ghost," Valerie said as she folded her arms across her chest. "I don't trust him. I won't trust him."_

"_But you trust me!" Danny said._

"_Because you're Danny Fenton!" Valerie said. "You're not a ghost."_

_Tucker looked at Sam. "This is going to get really ugly," he whispered. Sam only nodded with an open mouth as she looked back and forth between Danny and Valerie as they argued about Phantom._

"_But I am Phantom!" Danny exclaimed._

_Valerie stopped and her eyes widened. "What?" she screeched._

"_I said," Danny started to yell then stopped and said in a normal tone. "I am Phantom."_

_Valerie began to laugh. "This isn't a funny joke Danny."_

"_It's true," Sam said causing Valerie to go silent. "When Danny was fourteen I talked him into checking out the ghost portal in his parent's lab. The portal wasn't operational yet and he went inside. Danny, being his clumsy self hit a button and bam he had ghost powers!"_

_Valerie looked at Sam for a moment and blinked dazedly. She looked at Danny again and watch in shock as he transformed into his ghostly state. He stood before her in all his white haired, green eyed, black suited glory. _

_Valerie stepped back in horror. "All this time," She said in a shaky voice. "All this time that we've gone on dates and confided in each other and I told you how worried I was. All this time you've lied to me. You're a freak!"_

"_Valerie you need to understand" Danny said as he reached toward her. " I've been trying to protect you. Everything has been a big misunderstanding." _

_Valerie stepped away. "Don't you come near me you freak!" She yelled. She put her hand to her face. "Oh god! I dated you! I held your hand!" Her eyes widened and she began to wipe of her mouth like it was dirty. "I let you kiss me!" she gasped._

"_You don't understand," Danny said desperately. "Please let me explain."_

"_I'm not listening to anything you have to say ghost!" Valerie spat. She quickly transformed into her ghost hunting gear and raised her guns. "I vowed to destroy Danny Phantom. He destroyed my life! My father's life. He's evil! You're evil, you freak!"_

_Tucker grabbed Sam's hand in fear as Valerie raised one of her ecto-gun's and aimed it at Danny. "And you are going down you son of a bitch!" Valerie screamed._

_Sam felt the world was moving in slow motion as she watched Valerie's finger rubbing on the trigger on the gun. Danny stood unmoving just watching Valerie with a heartbroken look on his face. Someone had to do something. Sam didn't know what she was thinking except she had to protect Danny. She couldn't let him be hurt anymore than he already was. She stood and jumped between the ghost and the hunter just as Valerie pulled the trigger._

Sam didn't remember much of what happened after that. She remembered the pain. She remembered screaming and chaos, and then her world had gone dark. Sam had been certain she was dead.

_When she came to she found she was in Danny's house. In Danny's bed with Jazz leaning worriedly over her._

_"Hey Sam," Jazz said gently. "How are you feeling?"_

_Sam opened her mouth to talk but felt too sick, so she closed her mouth and tried to shake her head, only it hurt too bad._

"_While it was a noble act," Jazz said as she placed her cool hand on Sam's face. "Jumping in front of a gun was pretty stupid."_

"_I had to save Danny," Sam forced herself to say. "Valerie would have killed him." Tears began to slip down Sam's face._

"_I know," Jazz said comfortingly. "You love him don't you?"_

"_He's my best friend," Sam said simply. "And yes I love him. With all my heart." It felt really good to finally say that to someone. _

_Jazz only nodded her head. "Your wound isn't major really. Well it's bad, but you'll live. You have a burn from the ecto-beam and are in shock."_

"_Is Danny okay?" Sam asked worriedly._

"_I'm fine," Danny answered from the other side of the bed. Sam's breath caught and her heart nearly stopped beating as she turned her head and met Danny's worried gaze. She closed her eyes, not being able to stand the look of pity on his face._

_Jazz looked at Danny a moment. "I'm going to leave you two alone to talk." She started out the door then turned and grabbed Tucker who was standing dazedly at the end of the bed and drug him out of the room with her."_

"_Wow," Danny said. "I always said, "Sam would take a bullet for me". I never thought you'd actually do something like that."_

_  
"Well," Sam laughed then winced as her shoulder throbbed. "You know how it is. There is no greater love than to be willing to lay down your life for your friends. You'd do the same for me."_

"_Yeah," Danny said as he carefully sat on the bed and took Sam's good hand. She knew the truth of the statement because he had put his life on the line many times for her._

"_I'd do the same thing for Tuck," Sam whispered as she closed her eyes. "I love both of you."_

"_Hmm," Danny said. "You love us both with all your heart huh?"_

"_Yup," Sam said nonchalantly as she squeezed Danny's hand._

_"Why have you never told me?" he asked._

_"Because first you were obsessed with Paulina. Then you were all about Valerie. What room for me is there in that equation?" Sam asked. "I'm your best friend. Not your girl friend. And then when my feelings grew too much for me to deny anymore, I couldn't burden you with the knowledge. It just wouldn't be fair."_

"_I'm sorry Sam," Danny said as he looked down at her hand. "I've been stupid and blind and treated you badly."_

"_It's not your fault," Sam half laughed. "You're just too clueless for your own good that's all." She paused. "Have you heard from Valerie?" The look of sheer pain on Danny's face made her wish she could take back the question. But she had to know if the secret was safe or not. It probably wasn't, but Sam had to know._

"_She did call and talk to Jazz. She wanted to make sure you were okay. She then warned you to not get in the way next time." Danny answered._

"_Next time!" Sam yelled as she sat up then winced at the pain shooting down her arm. Her vision darkened and she felt like she was going to pass out. She laid her head on Danny's pillow and took several deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again it was to find Danny still sitting on the bed, holding her hand, with tears pouring down his face. _

"_Danny," Sam said in a heartbroken tone of voice as she reached up and brushed the tears from his face. _

"_I'm a freak," He said as he sighed. "You heard her. I'm a freak, and she hates me." He bent forward and put his head on Sam's stomach and sobbed. If Sam's heart wasn't broken before. It was now. _

"_You're not a freak Danny," Sam said gently as she calmly smoothed his hair. "You are a beautiful and wondrous human being who happens to be enormously gifted. You're not a freak!" In that instant she hated Valerie Grey and she swore she would hate her to her dying day. Danny looked up at her, his beautiful eyes filled with tears._

"_I'm going to talk to her," Sam said angrily. "I'm going to talk to her and make her listen." She looked deep into Danny's eyes. "I'll make her understand, and do my best to fix things for you. At the very least I'll keep her from revealing your secret."_

_Danny's sorrowful eyes filled with confusion. "But why?"_

"_Because I love you," Sam said simply. "You're happiness means everything to me."_

"_You're insane," Danny replied._

"_Yes," Sam agreed. "I am. But as long as you're always my friend. As long as you always promise that we'll keep this bond. Me, you and Tucker. I'll be happy."_

Sam blinked back to present. She looked again at the painting. "I was a fool," Sam whispered. She had gone to Valerie and made her listen. She screamed and shouted and bullied the ghost hunter and finally made her understand that Danny meant her no harm.

_"I still can't accept it," Valerie told her. "I mean. I can't go on with Danny like I was. I don't trust him. I don't like the whole Phantom thing."_

"_But you'll keep it a secret right?" Sam asked worriedly. "I mean he's been hurt enough."_

_"He's been hurt?" Valerie screamed in outrage. "What about me? What about how I've been used and deceived?"_

_"His intentions were always honorable," Sam told the girl. "He never meant to do you any harm. You should know Danny enough to understand that."_

"_The point is," Valerie said. "I don't know Danny."_

"_No," Sam growled. "You don't want to admit to know him because that means you were wrong about Phantom and you don't want to admit you were wrong!"_

_Valerie put her hands on her hips. "Okay, yeah so you're right what do you want me to do about it?"_

"_Just keep his secret and stay out of his way," Sam said forcefully. "He's been fighting ghosts longer than you have. He's been doing his best and living a double life. He deserves the peace of his own identity. I'm sure, considering your situation, that you can understand that."_

"_Fine," Valerie said. "His secret is safe with me. My war with him is over."_

"_Thank you," Sam replied feeling relieved._

"_I know you like him," Valerie said slyly. "So why are you doing this? Why are you desperately trying to get me to forgive him and start seeing him again and everything?"_

_Sam looked Valerie for a moment then answered, "Because I love him unconditionally. Because his happiness is my happiness. Because he cares about you and is hurting because of you."_

"_Wow," Valerie said. "Fenton really is a jerk. Does he know how you feel? Did he let you come talk to me knowing?" She shook her head and started walking off. _

"_You know Sam," Valerie said as she turned. "He doesn't deserve that kind of love. And he's a fool for not seeing what he has in you. If you're smart you'll get away from him. He's going to bring you nothing but grief."_

"Wow!" Michelle said as she came to stand over Sam's shoulder and observed her painting. "That is the most awesome work you've ever done!"

Sam broke herself from her reminiscence and looked at the painting. That day with Valerie was the last time they'd exchanged civil words with each other. Danny had talked to Valerie a few times as the years passed and her attitude toward him gentled, though she made it clear she had no interest in him beyond friendship. She'd even asked for forgiveness for her stupidity, but Sam didn't forgive Valerie, even if Danny did, and wouldn't speak to her again if she could help it.

Sam's shoulder healed, but Danny's heart seemed to take longer. He took comfort in Sam and their friendship grew and deepened, but they never admitted to themselves or anyone else that they were anything more than friends, despite the stolen kisses and the frequent secret declarations of love. It wasn't until he asked her to marry him that they finally gave up the pretence, and now Sam felt like it was all going to slip away.

"Abby," Michelle said. "Come look at this!" Abby dropped what she was doing and looked at Sam's painting.

"That's like totally cool Sam!" Abby said.

Sam looked at the painting which reminded her so much of Valerie, in revulsion. She grabbed her Exacto knife from her art kit and began attacking the canvass, stabbing and ripping and screaming until the ring made her finger begin to burn, ache and throb.

"I hate her," Sam growled as she stabbed the canvass one last time, leaving the knife imbedded in the tattered work.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Abby asked worriedly, she had taken several steps back and was regarding Sam like she was crazy.

"I'm fine," Sam answered breathlessly as she looked away from the ruined painting and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I need to go home." She gathered together her stuff then walked to the door.

"Abby," Sam called from the door.

"Yeah Sam?" Abby replied. She and Michelle remained standing in front of the painting, still stunned.

"Can you do me a favor and get rid of that thing for me? I never want to see it again."

"Sure thing babe," Abby called cheerfully. "It won't be here when you come back in the morning."

"Thanks," Sam said. "And I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Michelle laughed. "As artists we're all entitled to our eccentric, psychotic moments."

Sam ran down to her car and took several deep breaths. She looked down at the ring on her finger and found it was just sitting there. No longer embedded in her skin. She shivered a moment then tried to pull it off, it budged but the pain was just too much to bear. She shook her head then drove to the hospital to see Jack. Danny was going to meet her there and at the moment, all she wanted was to see him.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny was halfway down the hallway at the hospital to see his father when he ran into his mother running toward him looking breathless and a little panicked.

"Is Dad all right?" was Danny's first question.

"What?" Maddie asked. "No. I mean yes. He's fine Sweetie." She looked around then said. "Vlad's here."

"Oh," Danny said then almost wanted to laugh at the look on his mother's face. "Is that why you look so frantic?" he asked in near amusement.

"Yes," Maddie answered distractedly then looked at Danny. "No. No. It's just that Vlad is asking all sorts of weird questions about Jazz."

Danny wrinkled up his face. "What? Why?"

"I don't know," Maddie said as she looked around the hallway. "But I need to find your sister."

"Okay," Danny said and let his mother go. He walked quietly down the hall and stood by the door for a minute to listen.

"Yes," Jack said. "Jazz is an excellent ghost fighter, just like her mother. You should see my princess with my Jack-o-nine tales! It's an awesome sight."

"I'm sure it is," Vlad said thoughtfully, then he asked, "When is her birthday?"

"July 8th," Jack chuckled. "You know it's been nice talking about my little princess Vlad. Thank you for keeping me company."

"It is my pleasure," Vlad told Jack then looked up to find an angry Danny starring down at him.

"Why Daniel!" Vlad said as he leaned back in his chair. "It's good to see you. I've been keeping your father company."

"What are you up to Vlad?" Danny asked point blank.

Vlad blinked innocently at Danny and put his hand up to his chest. "Do I need any motivation other than friendship to visit my dear, dear buddy Jack in his time of need?"

"Yes," Danny said. Vlad gave him an annoyed look.

"Danny!" Jack laughed. "You're so funny always teasing Vlad. We were just talking about your sister."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked as he folded his arms across his chest. "Why the sudden interest in Jazz Vlad?"

"I'm just keeping tabs on the little moppets I've known since they were babies." Vlad answered innocently.

"Babies being the operative word," Danny said. "How much older than Jazz are you Vlad? 30 years?"

Vlad smiled at Danny for a moment. "Not quite that much." he answered.

Danny was about to say something else when Sam ran into the room looking almost frantic. She stopped when she saw Vlad. "Uh. Hi Mr. Masters," she said then sent Danny a worried look.

"Good day Samantha," Vlad said. "Please, please call me Vlad. I hear you and I are going to be family soon."

Sam snorted then turned to Jack. "How are you feeling Dad?" She asked as she walked forward and hugged Jack Fenton.

"Feeling great," Jack said. "But bored. I have work I need to get back to."

Sam smiled indulgently at her father in law to be. Then turned to Danny. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked then shot a glance at Vlad from the corner of her eye. "In private?"

"Sure," Danny said then turned to his father. "We'll be back Dad."

"No rush Son," Jack laughed. "Vlad's here to keep me company. Right Vladdy?"

"You betcha," Vlad said as he smiled smugly at Danny.

Danny simply gave Vlad an exasperated look then followed Sam out of the room.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Whew! Man. I have nothing to say, except I am now going to work on the next chapter. Do me a favor and review. Reviews keep me on track. I even work into my story, little bits from comments here and there. Like E.P. mentioned Valerie's colors Yellow and Orange and that gave me a great idea. So yeah, review please. I've been getting huge page views but no reviews. Does this story suck THAT bad? Aghh let me know if I need to go in another direction please.**

**So I was thinking. I could turn the whole Valerie finds out tale into an interesting one shot, flesh out the story add more POVs? What do you think? Yes? No? Hmmmm**


	11. Chapter 11

**ANOTHER filler chapter….review….please.**

Chapter Eleven

Sam looked behind her for a moment as they left Jack's hospital room. "What's going on in there?" she asked.

"I think Vlad is planning on hitting on Jazz," Danny answered with a worried look on his face.

"One word," Sam said a she shivered. "Eww."

Danny laughed. "I am tempted to be a fly on the wall just so I can witness the tremendous smack down Vlad's going to be getting. Mom's already freaked out." He smiled at Sam as he put his arm around her.

Sam began to feel better instantly, her afternoon brooding was fading from her quickly. "I had a kinda hard afternoon." Sam said. "I really want to talk to you, but I guess it can wait."

"Why was your afternoon hard?" Danny asked tenderly. "Did your mother call and bug you about a wedding dress?"

Sam shook her head and lifted her hand for Danny see. The ring on her finger looked like a normal every day ring, no longer embedded in her skin.

"You found something you hate huh?" Danny asked as he looked from the ring to Sam's sad face.

"Yeah," Sam answered in near shame. "But it still won't come off, but since it's no longer attached to my skin, maybe we can pry underneath the band and cut it off."

Danny shook his head, "Ghost cursed rings don't work like that."

"Too bad," Sam said as she rubbed her hand along her jeans.

"What were you thinking about?" Danny finally asked as they started walking down the hall.

Sam thought for a moment. "It's not that important," she said. Now that she was standing beside him, she didn't want to bring up the subject of what happened with Valerie. The thought of talking about it made her feel ill.

"I was just thinking, that maybe you don't really love me. Maybe you just think you do. Maybe it's just propinquity. Maybe you're just settling." Sam continued. The flood gates were open in her heart and she couldn't hold things back any longer.

"Propinquity?" Danny asked in confusion. "What the heck is propinquity?

"Closeness or proximity." Sam clarified as she watched the confused expression on his face. "Do you just love me because I'm here? Because it's convenient?"

Danny gave her a funny look. "That's ridiculous," he laughed. "No. It's not just propinquity." He paused. "Did you get that off of a word of the day calendar or something?"

Sam gave him a tired look. "No, it's just part of my though process for the day."

"Okay," Danny said as they continued to walk. "I love you Sam. Does there need to be anymore than that? Can't it be that simple?" He looked at her and smiled almost scared she was going to back out on him and leave him broken hearted and missing her, he could tell she was emotionally backing away.

"I love you too," Sam said. "But that doesn't change the fact that you and I are ill fated."

Danny made a sound of disgust. "You want to talk ill fated. Just imagine Jazz and Vlad married and living in Wisconsin with a dozen little Vladletts running around Jazz's feet."

Sam made a disgusted face. "That's just wrong Danny! Ugh!"

"We'll have to tell Tucker," Danny continued. "It will be great watching his face."

"You just want to torture him," Sam accused.

"He's done it to you and I for years." Danny said in outrage. "He's taunted and teased and pushed and never relented trying to get us together. We owe him."

"Oh I always have my ways of getting back at Tucker for the teasing and the taunting he's done over the years," Sam said almost evilly. "But, you realize we're going to lose him to her if we do," Sam sighed worriedly she was very selfish where Tucker was concerned, some how he was always her buffer against her feelings for Danny. . "Here is where I get selfish. Maybe we should sabotage the whole thing."

"We have to let Tucker go sometime," Danny told her softly. "And better to Jazz than anyone else. If we play our cards right he could be our brother-in-law, and he'd never be able to get away from us."

Sam started laughing, "You're right. I hadn't looked at it like that."

"Feeling better now?" Danny asked as he watched her face. He knew there was more she was holding back, but then Sam never revealed all of her feelings..

"Yes thank you," Sam answered. "Except I'm going to get my finger cut off on Saturday."

"Aghh!" Danny groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"

"Yes," Sam answered in amusement. "Giving you a hard time is the highlight of my life."

"Oh joy," Danny said as he took her hand and they continued down the hall.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker couldn't believe he was willingly walking through a hospital, carrying a bouquet of roses and hoping that he could talk Jazz into accepting his earlier proposition. He had just rounded a corner when he spotted Danny and Sam. He stopped short and panicked. They hadn't seen him yet. He still had a chance to get away.

"Tucker?" Jazz asked as she spotted him. Tucker stopped and blushed.

"Hi Jazz," He said. She stopped in front of him.

"Are those for me?" She asked teasingly. "I thought we weren't going to meet until tomorrow."

"Yes," Tucker said almost shortly and shoved them bouquet into her arms.

Jazz's forehead furrowed in worry. "What's wrong?"

"There's trouble around the corner," he said. Jazz gave him an amused look and peaked around the corner then laughed.

"I can't believe you're actually running from Danny and Sam," Jazz said. "Why are you such a sour puss these days?"

"Thwarted affection," he answered as an amused light filled his eyes.

"Oh," Jazz said. "Well let's run and hide from those two monsters and finish our discussion from this afternoon."

"Okay," Tucker said hesitantly then followed Jazz.

"You wouldn't believe my day so far," Jazz told him as they walked. "Vlad is in my Dad's room."

"Oh geeze," Tucker said as he shook his head. "He has to be up to no good."

"He's been hitting on me," Jazz said flatly. "I swear! It's creeping me out!"

Tucker cracked up laughing and Jazz gave him a doubtful look. "It's really not funny Tuck," Jazz said in mock offense. "If you witnessed it you'd be creeped out too.

"Trust me," Tucker said. "I am creeped out. It's just also unbelievably funny."

"So, I was hoping you'd protect me from him." Jazz said looking hopeful.

"And I was hoping you'd have an early answer for me," Tucker replied teasingly.

"Maybe," Jazz said. "I don't know Tucker. I need time."

"Time is fine," Tucker said. "But I'm still moving out of Danny and Sam's apartment before I become the casualty of some sort of crazy catastrophe, and the offer to be my roommate still stands."

"We both know that if I moved in with you Tuck, that it would turn into so much more than that," Jazz said trying to be sensible.

"I know," Tucker said evilly. Jazz smiled and tried to force herself to be sensible. It was really, really tempting to take Tucker up on his offer, but she just couldn't do it. Not without weighing the pros and cons.

"Sense and Sensiblity!" A voice called from behind them. "Is that Jasmine Fenton?" Both Tucker and Jazz turned around and came face to face with and older more pot bellied, Mr. Lancer. "And Tucker Foley…Well I'll be!" He looked around frantic for a moment. "Don't tell me Danny's here!"

"Hi Mr. Lancer," Jazz smiled happily. Tucker was frozen in horror beside her. "It's been awhile!"

"Yes it as," Lancer said as he eyed Jazz. "Hmm I heard you were a doctor. I'm quite proud of you!"

"Thank you," Jazz said then looked at Tucker who was still frozen like a deer in headlights. "Tucker snap out of it or I'll rat you out to Danny and Sam."

Lancer laughed at Tucker. "You've certainly changed Mr. Foley. No PDA I see."

"The PDA is in his car," Jazz said. "Can't bring it into the hospital without turning it off. I insist he leave it in the car because he's kind of addicted to it."

"I see," Lancer said. "Yes, yes makes sense." His eyes widened and he looked back and forth between the Jazz and Tucker. "Are you two..uh…umm."

"Dating?" Jazz asked in amusement.

"Trying to," Tucker finally said as he broke out of his fearful trance.

"Yes we are," Jazz amended as she threaded her arm through Tuckers. "So Mr. Lancer why are you here?"

"Visiting my mother," Mr. Lancer said. "But I'm a little lost."

"We'll help you find her," Tucker said and smiled as he whispered to Jazz. "Danny bane. He'll never come near us if he sees Lancer." Jazz laughed as she started down the hall with Tucker and Mr. Lancer in tow.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

The evening passed with Tucker managing to avoid Sam and Danny. He still cared about his friends, but he could see things finally falling into place and he was afraid to disrupt the delicate balance.

Tucker Foley had been the councilor between Sam and Danny for years and years and he was ready to move on from that job. He wanted to have a life of his own. Yeah he'd become a prolific dater through college. But, finally he was in reach of something he'd wanted for a very long time, Jazz Fenton.

Weird right? How bizarre that Tucker Foley had a thing for Jazz Fenton? But she was stable and smart and funny and beautiful and even though she joined in the Fenton Family ghost stuff, she wasn't totally obsessed and consumed by ghost hunting. In fact she could careless about ghosts.

Tucker crawled tiredly into bed, his thoughts on Jazz. His crush had started in high school and try as he might he could never get over it. When Jazz started dating Todd he was resigned, but when he found out she was going to marry that jerk, well it was too much and all he wanted to do was run away. At least he had Sam to talk to. Sam understood unrequited love quite well.

Tucker shook his head at the thought of Sam. Repressed, the girl was deeply repressed, always hiding her deeper feelings in the deeper recesses of her heart. It was discussions of Sam which had always given Tucker reasons for contacting Jazz. Of course Jazz used the opportunity to keep tabs on Danny. Tucker felt like he and Jazz were the silent witnesses and protectors of Danny and Sam's lives. It was a bond he did his best to take advantage of. Tucker wanted to quit his job as witness and protector though, and if Jazz said the word he'd run off with her anywhere she wanted.

The still self professed Techno Geek was just about to close his eyes and drift into sleep with a light knock resounded on his door. He sighed deeply and shook his head. He had wondered how long it would take Sam to seek him out to talk. Tucker donned his robe then opened the door and stepped aside as Sam walked into his room and sat down in "her" chair.

"You've been avoiding us," Sam accused as she folded her feet beneath her on the chair and looked at Tucker who was putting his glasses back on. He gave her an exasperated look and she smiled.

"I don't think you guys need me around," Tucker said. "Things seem to be working out between you. Finally."

Sam looked down at her hand and picked at her fingernails nervously. Tucker knew that gesture all too well. He sighed deeply and Sam looked up at him. "I'm sorry Tuck," she said. "I don't mean to make you feel like we don't need you…"

"I don't feel that way," Tucker said in exasperation. "I just feel…"

"Overburdened?" Sam asked honestly. "I'm sorry about that too. Still I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You'd talk to Danny," Tucker told her. "You're so used to hiding you feelings away that you don't even know how to discuss them anymore. I'm your crutch. You start feeling worried or unsettled and you're in here."

"I'm sorry Tuck," Sam whispered softly. Tucker surveyed the Goth girl he'd known forever. Curled up in her chair in her long nightgown and robe, her face clean of makeup she looked fourteen years old again. He watched her sad face as she picked at her fingers. His heart was moved with love for this girl, his best friend of many years. No, he didn't love her like he loved Jazz, but he loved her nonetheless.

Sam looked up and surveyed the look on Tucker's face. "Do you want me to leave?"

Tucker considering saying yes for a moment. He always paid the price for these open hearted sessions with Sam. She'd get back at him for showing her vulnerabilities by being extra mean and sarcastic. He understood that she didn't mean to be so hard on him, it was just her way of compensating for letting him see her weaker moments, he was simply tired of being patient and long suffering Tuck.

"No," Tucker said resignedly. "You need to talk. So talk."

"I was thinking about Valerie today," Sam said. "And the whole incident." Tucker nodded his head. He knew what the incident was. He was there when it happened."

"I hate her," Sam said softly. "Isn't it wrong to hate people?"

Tucker shrugged, "Your feelings are understandable Sam. She hurt you. She hurt Danny. You love Danny. You feel threatened by her. Natural feelings."

Sam sighed. "I'm scared."

"I know." Tucker replied. Sam smiled. "So talk to me. I'm going to move out soon and well…you're going to need to learn to.."

"Call you at 3am?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Talk to Danny," Tucker finished. "You need to learn to lean on him. He won't break if you do you know. You're always so scared to tell him anything negative."

"Do you think he has just settled with me?" Sam asked worriedly. "I mean he really cared about Valerie and she rejected him. He turned to me, but is that because I was there? If she comes back into our lives am I going to fade out of his?"

"Sam," Tucker said in exasperation. "That's ridiculous. Danny loves you just as much as you love him. He's always loved you. Why are you so blind? You need to talk to him. You'll feel better."

Sam sighed as she uncurled herself from her chair. "I don't want you to move out Tucker."

"Yeah well I'm going," he said toughly. "So live with it. I'm not going to be the shadow in your relationship with Danny. You both need to stand on your own without me."

A single tear fell from Sam's eye and Tucker sighed. If she started crying his resolve would start to falter and he'd be stuck forever. "No crying Sam," he said. "I'm not ending our friendship. I'm not moving a million miles away. I'm just taking control of my life so I can be happy! I am allowed to be happy right?"

"Yes," Sam said guiltily. There was so much more she wanted to discuss with Tucker, but she could see he was withdrawing. Sam stood and opened the door. "But I'm going to miss you so much Tuck." Tucker walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

"I'm not going to say that I'll miss you," he teased. "I'm looking forward to some peace."

"Ha ha," Sam laughed as she returned the hug. "I love you Tucker you big jerk."

"I love you too, Sam you horrible witch." Tucker said as he looked up to find Danny in the hall with a glass of water in his hands and eyes that were suddenly glowing green. Tucker laughed and spun Sam around to look at Danny.

"You two really need to talk," Tucker said. As he pushed Sam toward Danny. He smiled at both of them then turned and went into his room and closed the door.

Danny looked from Tucker's door to Sam. He knew about Sam's tendency to run to Tucker when things were bothering her, but he couldn't help but feel a deep and intense stab of jealousy.

"What are you doing awake?" Sam finally asked.

Danny held up his glass. "Thirsty," he said. Sam nodded her head and walked to her bedroom door.

"Are we going to the hospital for Jack's surgery?" Sam asked as she paused and turned to Danny. She should talk to him, but he had enough pressure on him she reasoned.

"Yeah," Danny answered as he searched Sam's face. He could tell by the look on her face she was shutting down, but was unsure how to reach her. "Sam," Danny said she looked at him for a moment.

Goodnight," Sam said quickly then entered her room and shut the door. Danny stood in the hall for a moment, sighed then went back to bed.

Tucker sighed heavily as he leaned against his door. "Darn it Sam," He growled as he crawled back into bed and fell into a troubled sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jack's sailed through his surgery and his recovery began with him still resting in the hospital. He expressed to Sam how upset he was that he couldn't be at her first art exhibition, but she understood. There would be enough people there and her parents didn't get along very well with Jack and Maddie Fenton so keeping them apart was always a goal.

Saturday dawned bright and cheerful, which put Sam into an irritated mood. "Why does it have to be so nice when I need rain?" She asked Tucker as he sat at the kitchen table shoveling cereal into his mouth.

"Because mother nature doesn't consult your moods when she sets the weather," he answered. "How criminal."

Sam of the bad mood paused and looked at Tucker. She was going to say something bitingly sarcastic, but figured Tucker was looking for an excuse to get out of this evening. She of course would have tried to get out of the evening too if she knew the exact reason Tucker was so frantic to find a reason to escape.

"I get my finger cut off tonight," Sam said matter of factly as she wiggled the ring on her finger. "I think it's ironic that something that I cried over so much as a kid and was so happy to call my own a few days ago, would cause me so much grief."

Tucker took a big swig of orange juice then eyed Sam for a moment. "Don't go all negative on me now Sam," he said. "It's too early to put you together if you fall apart. You can do it after we cut off your finger, and when you do, we'll let Danny pick up the peices." Sam sent him a sarcastic look.

"Morning!" Danny said as he entered the kitchen looking like he could still use a few more hours of sleep. Tucker watched his friend light up as he looked at Sam and wished Sam could see what he saw so she would feel a little more secure.

"Yes," Tucker said. "We are all rays of sunshine this morning." He stood and washed his breakfast dishes. "Now I have to go meet Jazz. I'll talk to you both later."

"Meeting Jazz for what?" Sam called to Tucker's retreating back. Danny waved half heartedly as Tucker fled the kitchen.

"Did you sleep well?" Sam asked as she eyed Danny for a moment. They hadn't spoken to each other much in the last few days. Sam had withdrawn a great deal leaving Danny who had come to enjoy the open affection between them feeling confused, but trying to understand.

Sam stood and cleaned her breakfast dishes then turned nervously to Danny. "I need to go to the gallery," she said avoiding his eyes as he watched her. "Then there are a million things I need to do today. I'll see you at seven." She attempted to race out of the kitchen but Danny grabbed her.

"Sam," he said as he quickly took her wrist. "I..err are you all right?"

Sam relaxed a little then half smiled. "Just really nervous," she told him. "big night for me you know." Danny smiled back as leaned bent toward him and offered him a quick kiss, but he wasn't going to accept a mere peck. He pulled her down to him, she didn't fight it and he gave her what he felt was a proper kiss, not the emotionally devoid caresses she'd offered the last few days. His heart began to race as she relaxed and melted against him.

"I'll see you tonight my Sam," Danny said finally letting her go and looking into her sleepy eyes.

"Okay," Sam said as she sighed then left almost reluctantly. Danny chuckled to himself as he watched her go.

He waited a few minutes until he was sure Sam was gone then he picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi Val?" he said. "We're a go for tonight right? Just to make matters worse, do you have any leather?" Danny laughed. "Yeah a bullet proof vest might be nice too."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Vlad tapped his fingers along his chin as he held the phone to his ear. He didn't care much for plotting against Daniel too much these days, but he'd grown tired of waiting for Maddie to realize she chose the wrong man. He figured he could help along Jack's demise via an explosion of one of the dolt's many devices. He was not prepared however for the rush of panic which ensued when he found that Jack was on the brink of death.

How many years had he plotted and planned to push Jack out of the way so he could win the heart of his long sought after Maddie? Well too many to count actually.

Vlad silently took credit for the discovery of Jack's heart condition. Provided that his friend would survive. Vlad wishing for Jack Fenton to survive. Imagine that after all these years. But, people change. Situations change and Vlad now had a new desire and a new goal and this time he wouldn't fail. This time nothing could stand in his way. He would succeed.

Yeah, so he had a conscience, but he was still a bad guy…to the core. Vlad smiled as he held the phone and waited for the voice on the other end to answer.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**This chapter isn't my absolute best but well. I don't have anything to say except sometimes I have hills I need to get over to find better parts of a story.**

**My reviewers have abandoned me just when I need them the most….I'd beg for a review, but it doesn't do any good now does it? So well if you read this far then you will review for me otherwise I guess you won't……..**

**It has been said that time heals all wounds. I'm telling you now, that is a lie. Never believe it! Never. Always prepare yourself, always guard your loves and your heart for that one painful moment when those most precious to you slip away out of your life and into the inevitable arms of death. Make that phone call everyday. Say those words, I love you, everyday. You're always going to want one more moment, one more chance, a few more words, but if you don't fight for those moments…then what do you have once the person you love most is gone? A bunch of what ifs and I should haves. My Mommy died three years ago today and I'll never get over it. The pain I feel is as fresh and overwhelming now as the day it happened, and so is the anger. The emotions I feel are like some kink in time space which links my heart back to the wretched and agonizing moment my sister told me Mom was gone. Never walk away from someone you love without letting them know how you feel. Treasure every, every second…. **

**Look Mommy, I'm writing again. I just wish you could share this with you. This is dedicated to you. Everything to you Mom. Always and always your Sweetie Peach. I miss you. I need you to tell me what to do with a broken heart that never heals.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is the calm before the storm…things will now start getting interesting. I hope!**

**And thank you to all those who have reviewed thus far. I love love love you.  
**

Chapter Twelve

Sam straightened her dress and frowned in the mirror. Her hair was smoothed nicely and curled under. Her black velvet dress was wrinkle free and the little sterling silver bat necklace, Danny had given her for her birthday last year hung around her neck. Her eye make up was flawless.

"I look just like I did in high school." She sighed not sure if she liked the effect. "Except a little older." She applied purple lipstick to her lips then grinned wickedly as she rummaged in her makeup box. She found a pair of scissors and a comb.

Sam Manson considered herself in the mirror for a moment. She knew she needed a change, but taking a step backward in personal style required a few moments of consideration. She surveyed her face for a moment in the mirror. Her eyebrows, were now finely arched after a fight with a pair of tweezers in her first year of college. Her skin however was still pale and she did little to encourage color, though often a flush of pink tinged her cheeks, usually in when in the vicinity of Danny.

With the practiced ease of a girl who learned to cut her own hair because her mother disapproved of all her hair styling choices, she deftly combed and cut her bangs into her signature pointy wedge. Sam grinned at her results then rummaged in her make up box for two green hair ties. Five minutes and a little hair gel later she looked like she'd stepped right out of ninth grade with her two spidery pig tails. And even though she shouldn't have. Even though she should have moved on, she was very happy with the results and wondered why she abandoned the look a few years ago.

"Because people are supposed to evolve Sam," She said to herself as she slipped a tinkling group of silver bangles onto one arm. "We're supposed to grow and change. Not regress." But, she was happy with her appearance. It made her feel comforted. She was feeling nervous and unsettled. She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed. It wasn't her art exhibition which made her feel nervous. It was the fact that probably two minutes until midnight, she was going to lose her left ring finger. She grabbed a shimmering purple shawl, draped it over her shoulders and headed to the living room where Danny, Tucker and Jazz waited.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker looked up from his seat in the living room. He was taking a sip of drink when he saw Sam approaching down the hall. He took one look at her and began to choke.

"Tucker!" Jazz said in concern as she put her hand on his back. "Are you all right?" Tucker was shaking his head and coughing as he pointed to Sam. All eyes turned to the Goth girl.

"I've heard of breath taking before," Sam said as she looked at Tucker who was still a little beside himself. "But really Tucker get a grip."

"You," Tucker said as he coughed and wheezed. "Killed Bangless Bob!" Jazz looked up at Sam and her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. She immediately looked at Danny who turned around and covered his mouth with his hand to hide his grin.

"Sam," he said as he surveyed her, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "We better get going or Mr. Lancer isn't going to let us into the dance because we're late."

"Ha ha," Sam said. "You're so cute." She surveyed Danny in his blue dress shirt and tie and combed hair. She frowned as she walked up to him and mussed his hair and fiddled with his tie.

"Isn't my wife supposed to straighten me up?" Danny asked quizzically as he ran his fingers through his hair trying to fix the mess Sam created.

Sam reached up on her tip toes and whispered. "Well I suppose so, but I'm not your wife so it's not my job to straighten you out." She smiled sweetly and turned to Tucker.

"Are you all right Tuck?" she asked. He was looking at her like she was going to snap at any minute.

Tucker directed his gaze to Danny who was smiling adoringly at Sam. "Can I stay home Danny?" he asked. "I don't want to go. I really, really don't want to go. This is a bad omen! It's like time is folding in on itself and the ninth grade is beating down our door!"

Danny gave Tucker a warning look. The last thing he needed right now was to scare Sam or make her suspect the events that had been set in motion, she'd run back into her room and lock herself in it forever.

"Sam," Danny said calmly. "You look incredibly beautiful. I love your hair." And it was the truth. He always loved Sam's quirkiness.

"It's certainly unique," Jazz said as she stood and patted Tucker on the head. "And we should get going. You don't want to be late now do you?"

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

It took about thirty minutes and a round of Abby and Michelle following her around the gallery excitedly talking about potential buyers for Sam to finally relax. Her mother stood in front of a painting of green, black, white and red swirls with a funny look on her face.

"Sammykins baby," she said as she stood with a cup of tea in her hand and a napkin in the other. "What does this painting mean? The name is, Plasmius in a blender, but...Sam that read thing looks like someone's eye!"

"It's kind of hard to explain Mom," Sam said then turned as her agent, Marjorie walked up with a smile on her face.

"It's also sold," Marjorie said happily. "A private investor came in this afternoon Sam and I just haven't been able to catch up to you to tell you. He was very interested in this piece. It was all I could do to convince him to leave it for the show."

"A private investor?" Sam asked feeling a little intuitive tickle. "His name wouldn't happen to be Vlad Masters would it?"

"Vlad Masters?" Pam Manson laughed. "He's a multi-millionaire! Why would he come here to look at art. I mean this isn't exactly art Mecca or anything?" She smiled not quite aware of the insult she'd just paid to her daughter. Sam gave her an annoyed look and sighed.

"He bought three others as well. He seemed to really like your Plasmius series." Marjorie said. Sam only laughed.

Sam looked over Marjorie's shoulder and paled. Her glass slipped out of her hand and clattered to the floor. Pam Manson gave her daughter a look of concern. Marjorie turned and looked. There was no one behind her except a woman in red leather.

"If you will excuse me a moment," Sam said as she stepped away from her mother and Marjorie, I need to get someone to clean this up. Then she turned and fled.

Valerie Grey smiled as she looked around the room and spotted Danny Fenton standing with Tucker Foley. She walked forward quietly and waited to be noticed.

"Val?" Tucker said as he looked at her with wide eyes. Yes Valerie had changed. She was tall and slim. Her hair was cut very short which emphasized the exotic features of her face. To say she was beautiful was an understatement.

"That would be me." Valerie said as she hugged Tucker. "You look different!" She said as she eyed the now tall and handsome Techno Geek.

"Yes," Tucker said. "Time has been very kind to me." Danny rolled his eyes then looked around for Sam. She was no where in sight.

"And Danny!" Valerie exclaimed. "You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"As are you," Danny replied as he hugged his former nemesis. "Great dress by the way."

"Oh you like it?" Valerie asked teasingly as she smoothed her leather skirt. "I bought it especially for tonight."

"Sam is going to kill you," Tucker warned in a very serious tone of voice. He looked from Danny to Valerie to Danny again. The two were locked in smiling eye contact.

"Wait," Tucker gasped. "You planned this didn't you?" He looked around for Jazz hoping to grab her and escape. But unfortunately Jazz was talking to Sam.

"Come with me," Danny said as he took Valerie by the elbow. "Lets go see Sam."

"Oh joy," Valerie said nervously.

Sam turned in time to see Danny with Valerie's arm linked in his. He was smiling down at her as they walked toward her. Sam's stomach turned and she took a deep breath and covered her mouth as she turned her back to them. Jazz looked in the direction of Danny and Valerie and her eyes widened.

"Um Sam," she said shakily. "I need to find Tucker. I'll talk to you later." She paused for a moment, shook her head and practically ran in the other direction.

"Coward," Tucker teased as Jazz came to stand somewhat behind him.

"No," Jazz said as she gripped Tucker's arm. "Survival instinct. When you see someone lighting a fuse on a stick of dynamite, the smartest thing to do is run in the other direction." Tucker laughed and put his arm around her.

"Sam," Danny said loudly. "Look who dropped into see you! Our dear friend Valerie Grey." Sam turned and looked at Danny then at Valerie. She was speechless. Actually Sam felt inadequate and silly standing before the sophisticated and older Valerie, and direly wished she hadn't decided to cut her hair. She felt dumb and gauche.

"You remember Valerie don't you?" Danny asked almost woodenly.

Sam took a deep breath. "Yes Danny. I do remember Valerie." She turned her attention to the other girl. She looked her up and down in a manner that would have reduced a lesser person into a puddle of tears. But Valerie was made of stronger stuff than most people.

"It's good to see you!" Valerie said strongly. "You haven't changed a bit Sam!"

Sam smiled weakly. "Interesting dress," She said stiffly. "Is it…"

"Leather?" Valerie finished. "Why yes it is. Calf skin to be precise." She watched as Sam's fists clinched. Valerie didn't allow Sam to break into the tirade she knew was coming. Instead she put her hand on Danny's arm.

"I was just telling our Danny that I should never have let him slip away from me." Valerie said smoothly as she made flirty eyes at Danny. "I should have never been so stupid and unforgiving."

"You tried to kill him!" Sam growled as she clinched and unclenched her fists. Her ring finger began tingling and burning, and Sam was gripped by an over whelming urge to punch Valerie in her self satisfied face.

"Ahhh but that was when we were kids," Valerie said dismissively. "I'm older now. I wouldn't be so dumb as to let a prize like Danny slip away."

Sam looked at Danny who was blushing a bright shade of red. She took a deep calming breath. "If you'll excuse me," Sam said. "I really need to talk to my fiancé for a moment." She looked at Danny who was again smiling at Valerie. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away.

"Don't go anywhere Val," he said. "We'll be right back."

"I wouldn't think of leaving," Valerie replied in a husky smoky tone of voice.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"What is she doing here?" Sam asked as she rounded on Danny.

"I invited her remember?" Danny said slowly as he eyed Sam with a look of concern.

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No she didn't remember. She didn't care. Her emotions were wound so tight she couldn't think straight.

"Val has changed a lot hasn't she?" Danny asked as he looked wistfully in the other girl's direction. Sam clenched her teeth and stared at Danny. She took a few deep breaths.

"I don't see that much of a change," Sam said coldly. "People can change their appearance and still remain the same on the inside." She looked at Danny for a moment then said. "Go talk to your girl friend. I need to circulate." Then she turned on her heel and walked away. Danny watched her go nervously then made his way back to Valerie's side.

"Whoa," Valerie said to Danny as she watched Sam walking around the room like a thundercloud. "She really does hate me doesn't she?"

Danny nodded his head slowly and Valerie looked sad. "I can't say that I blame her considering. I guess if I was in her place I'd hate me too." She looked up at Danny and gave him a searching look.

"I'm sorry to put you in this situation Val," Danny started. "But Sam needs help."

Valerie put her hand on Danny's arm again and shook her head. "It's all right Danny. I sorta owe one to Sam. But if she's just as repressed as she was in high school, I don't think it's going to work."

"If you push the right buttons," Danny said softly into Valerie's ear. "She'll snap. Trust me I know how Sam works." Sam was across the room talking about one of her paintings to a potential buyer. She was watching Danny and Valerie out of the corner of her eye. She tried to keep her expression pleasant but Danny could tell she was getting angrier and angrier.

Valerie looked at Danny a moment as he watched Sam. "You really love her a lot don't you?" she asked.

Danny chuckled a little. "You have no idea." He smiled down at Valerie who smiled back sadly. He then looked around for Jazz and Tucker. They were sitting in a dark corner talking quietly. Danny smiled in satisfaction then turned his attention back to Valerie.

"You know," Valerie said thoughtfully. "I should have held on to you when I had the chance. I was so stupid in high school with my stupid vendettas and grudges."

"Yes you were," Danny said teasingly. "But your determination was something I liked about you." Valerie smiled then took a deep breath.

Sam made her way around the gallery watching Danny and Valerie flirt as she went. Part of her wished she still had her Exacto knife in her hand. But for what? To stab that self satisfied grin off of Valerie's face?

Finally Danny and Valerie walked over to Sam realizing she was avoiding them. Valerie smiled sweetly at Sam and said, "Do you mind if I borrow Danny? Just for a few hours?"

Sam blinked at Valerie and looked at Danny who was smiling his idiot grin. "Yes I mind!" Sam growled. "He's my fiancé. I don't lend him out to other women."

Sam was unconsciously wiggling her left hand in front of Valerie, but it was more because her hand was aching so bad than trying to show off her ring..

Valerie looked down at Sam's hand and smiled a slow predatory grin. "Danny," she said sweetly as she clung to his arm. "Isn't that the ring you were going to give me in high school?"

"Agghh!" Sam growled in anger. "I hate you Valerie Grey!"

Valerie blinked at Sam for a moment then spat. "I hate you too Sam Manson, and that ring should be mine!" Before Sam could react Valerie grabbed her hand and wrenched the ring off of Sam's finger. Sam screamed in anger as she fought to get away.

Valerie stepped back and away from Sam as Danny grabbed a hold of her. "Sam," he said softly. She blinked up at him through tears. He smiled gently and put his arm around her. "Look" he said. Sam turned her head and looked at Valerie who was holding up the ring for her to see. Sam gasped and looked at her finger. All the fight went out of her and her shoulders dropped.

"What is this scene terrible scene about?" Pam Manson asked as she approached. "This is quite unseemly!"

"Mom," Sam said softly. "This is an old friend from high school Valerie Grey. Valerie, my mother Pam Manson."

"Pleased to meet you," Pam said as she extended her hand toward Valerie and lightly shook her hand. She then turned back to Sam. "I just wanted to give you a kiss good bye dear. I have to go meet your father now." She air kissed Sam's cheek then gave Danny a nod as she left.

"Sam," Danny said. "I'm sorry."

Sam looked at Danny and shook her head then turned back to Valerie. "Thank you so much," she said softly as she rubbed her hand. She should be glad to have the ring off, but now she felt…well she didn't know how she felt other than sad. "I-I need to attend to my guests." She looked at Danny then walked away, calling over her shoulder, "You can go if you want. I'll have Tucker and Jazz take me home."

"Wow," Valerie said as she passed the ring over to Danny who frowned at it for a moment and put it in his pocket. "She really hates me huh?" Danny shrugged feeling bad for needing Valerie's help and putting her in this situation.

"Sam doesn't express some emotions well," Danny said. "She doesn't hate you."

"Uh Danny," Valerie laughed "The ring says otherwise." She frowned. "What's with giving her a cursed ring anyway. Don't you know how to do anything without getting some kind of ghost weirdness involved?"

"I don't think so," Danny said as he continued to watch Sam.

"Well at least you can marry Sam and live happily ever after now," Valerie laughed.

Danny sighed. "It's not that easy Val." He let her in on the news about ghosts being unable to marry humans.

Valerie shook her head as she laughed, "Danny Fenton I was right when I said it before, and I'll say it again now. You ain't nothing but trouble." She frowned at the haunted look in Danny's eyes.

"You're right Val," Danny agreed as he continued to watch Sam who was trying not to turn and look at him. "I am nothing but trouble and I bring heartache to those I love the most."

Valerie put her arm around Danny and hugged him. "But you have Sam. She has stuck by you through so much. She must really love you."

"I hope so," Danny said wistfully.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz let out a sigh of relief as she watched Valerie pry the ring off of Sam's finger. She leaned against Tucker who was smiling himself.

"Well that was a little easier than I expected," Jazz said softly.

"But look Sam is still mad," Tucker replied as they watched her walk away from Danny and Valerie.

"She'll get over it," Jazz said confidently.

"Yeah but not without waking me up crying at three am." Tucker sighed. "She needs to talk to Danny."

"She wakes you up at three am?" Jazz asked incredulously.

"Well no," Tucker answered. "Sometimes it three thirty. Sometimes four twenty. Occasionally one fifty two. And that doesn't count the talks I have with Danny in the afternoon."

"I understand why you want to move out," Jazz said sympathetically.

"So you're saying you'll go with me?" Tucker asked hopefully.

"I didn't say that," Jazz said as she laughed. "I still need to think."

"You think too much Jazz," Tucker groaned.

"Informed decisions…" Jazz started.

"Are b.s.," Tucker interrupted. "I love you Jazz Fenton. Run away with me."

Jazz laughed as she cuddled into Tucker. "No," she said. "I can't too many responsibilities. But keep asking. I might bend."

"Okay," Tucker sighed. "How about skipping out of here before any more trouble starts brewing. We can hide for awhile."

Jazz grinned at Tucker. "I know just the place to take you to hide," she said as she stood and extended her hand to Tucker.

"Are you kidnapping me Miss?" he asked. Jazz nodded her head. Tucker took her hand eagerly and they ran out the door together. Both were unaware however that they were being watched.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Okay, time to review. So. REVIEW. Don't make me beg. If you read this. Review! Otherwise well…..I guess I'll have to take your name and hunt you down…and tickle you till you pee your pants.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning, shameless, shameless fluff ahead. Oh dear me. Well at least half this chapter, but that's because I'm in the need for a little bit of fluffage. Even the most cynical heart can use a LITTLE fluff now again, but really this is some major fluff. But as promised there are more exciting prospects on the horizon.**

**I am sending love you those of you who are so sweet and tender, so kind and dear to review. You are my inspiration, my shining beacon in the dark wasteland of my life and I love you with all the soles of my shoes.**

Chapter Twelve

Danny said nothing as he watched Jazz and Tucker slip out the door. He smiled slightly then turned back to Valerie.

"You're still having ghost trouble?" he asked.

Valerie shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like when we were kids," she answered. "They all seem to be peaceful. Maybe now that the ring isn't on Sam's finger things will quiet down."

"Who were you having trouble with?" Danny asked as he lead her to a bench and sat down beside her.

"I think it could have been Youngblood," Valerie answered as she looked past Danny to Sam who had been watching for a moment but turned away quickly when Valerie looked up. She smiled. "I never saw him, just heard his evil little cackling laughter. Your fiancée is very jealous." Valerie remarked.

"Good," Danny said. "Maybe I can get her to open up to me. She's been a little odd lately. Too much pressure. Too much worry." A hurt look entered Danny's eyes. "She talks to Tucker though."

"A little jealous are we?" Valerie teased.

"A lot jealous," Danny agreed very seriously.

"Good," Valerie said as she placed her hand on Danny's. "Jealousy can be good sometimes." Danny laughed and looked for Sam. She was no where in sight and he frowned.

"She's behind that sculpture over there," Valerie laughed and Danny relaxed.

"I should go talk to her," Danny said. "I think we've tortured her enough."

"I agree," Valerie said as she stood. "If you ever need me to come to the rescue again…"

"You might want to take those words back," Danny warned. "Things may have been quiet for the last few years but…"

"I mean it," Valerie said as she put her hand on the side of Danny's face and looked into his eyes. "I have a lot to make up for where you're concerned. If you ever need my help all you have to do is ask and I'm there." She kissed his cheek. "I'll keep you updated on my ghost situation."

"Thank you Val," Danny said. Valerie winked at him then looked around for Sam. She caught the Goth girl's eye then waved and walked out of the gallery. Danny watched her go for a moment then walked toward Sam.

"I'm not talking to you right now," Sam said shortly as she turned away from him.

"That's okay," Danny said. "At least you still have your finger."

Sam sighed and looked at Danny for a moment. "Maybe, but I think I'd rather…" she started to say but Danny stopped her.

"Don't even say it," he warned. "It's better to keep your finger and I'm not going to let you change your mind and refuse to marry me."

Sam tried to stay angry at Danny but the earnestness in his eyes as they met hers, turned her heart. "Well there is no ring. No ring. No engagement."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked his eyes began to gleam mischievously.

"Yeah," Sam answered "Which means I'm free to take back my yes."

"Do you really want to?" Danny teased.

"No," Sam said honestly, "But maybe it would make live less complicated if we just went back to the way things were."

Danny shook his head. "Sorry my Sam. No can do." He walked her over to one of the nearby benches and sat her down. He got down on one knee and looked into her eyes.

"Don't you dare," Sam warned. "I'm serious Danny you're going to really make me mad." Danny only grinned at her and held up a black box.

"Will you marry me Sam?" he asked. Sam looked at the box he held in his hand and took it carefully. She opened it up then gasped. It wasn't a grand big diamond ring, and it wasn't the cursed ring, but it was beautiful all the same. It was a platinum gold band set with an amethyst, the color of Sam's eyes.

"You suck," Sam said trying not to smile.

"You're welcome," Danny replied as he took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "I'm sorry it's not engraved but well the notice was a little short."

Sam only shook her head as she looked at her finger. "I haven't said yes yet."

"But you will," Danny told her. "Just wear the ring for awhile and see if it grows on you."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "You know what Danny? That isn't even funny." Danny only smiled back at her.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Three AM on the dot, just as Tucker predicted. Sam was knocking on the Techno Geek's bedroom door. He always, always answered. Always. Even when he didn't want to. But, there was no answer. Sam frowned as she knocked again, only louder this time.

Danny heard and stirred and walked to his door and listed to Sam whispering for Tucker to wake up. He considered opening his own door and pulling her into his room, only well…it was better he didn't. Sam's knocking turned frantic and Danny frowned worriedly. He walked to the wall and phased his head through and looked into Tucker's empty room. At the moment he wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Sam," Danny called from his room as he opened his door. She paused at Tucker's door and frowned.

"I'm sorry," She finally said. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"He's not in there," Danny said as he pointed his thumb at Tucker's room.

"What?" Sam asked. She turned the knob, opened the door and was confronted with an empty room. Sam took several deep breaths to keep back the sob of dismay which began bubbling up her throat.

Sam turned to Danny. "Where is he?" she asked trying not to sound frantic.

Danny folded his arms across his chest. "I have an idea," he said shortly.

Sam took a deep breath then smiled wryly. "And that upsets you?" Danny shrugged.

Sam looked toward Tucker's door and sighed. "I guess I'll go back to bed."

Danny grabbed her arm. "Why don't you talk to me instead?" he offered.

Sam gave Danny a thoughtful look then walked down the hall to the kitchen. Danny followed her and watched as she filled a glass of water. She offered him the glass and he smiled and took a sip.

"Talk to me Sam," Danny said as he put the glass on the cabinet.

Sam turned her back to Danny. "You planned that whole thing with Valerie didn't you?" she asked.

"Sort of," Danny answered. "Yes."

"Are you going to kill Tucker?"

"Probably," Danny answered.

Sam laughed as she sat down at the table and looked at Danny for a moment. "So everything is okay now," she said as she looked at the new ring on her hand.

"Well the ring is off yes," Danny answered. "But we have a few more hurdles to cross."

"Do you really still want to marry me?" She asked. "Wouldn't you prefer someone like Valerie? Isn't she the girl you loved first? They say you never get over your first love."

Danny laughed as he reached across and took Sam's hand. "I've loved you since the fourth grade," he said softly. "I loved you when I went into that damn ghost portal to impress you. I loved you more in the ninth grade when I did my best to give up loving a girl who I didn't think loved me back."

He took a deep breath and continued. "I loved you even more in the twelfth grade when you put your life before mine to protect me. I've loved you all through college even though you were always a prickly pear whenever I tried to talk you into an honest relationship. I loved you on Sunday when I asked you to marry me, but even now I love you more. What more do you want from me Sam?"

Sam looked down at the ring on her finger. "I don't know," she said.

"My undying love and loyalty?" Danny asked as he watched her face. "It's yours. My heart? My soul? Yours. Yours. My life? Yours. Everything I have? All yours."

"Bleh," Sam said as she wrinkled her nose. "My teeth are rotting here."

"Okay," Danny continued. "A dental plan and health insurance? Yours, but you have to marry me first." Sam leaned on her hand and looked at Danny for a moment.

"What do you want from me?" She asked then bit her lip.

"Oh well," Danny said as he grinned. "I have a long list."

"Well I suppose I have all night," Sam joked.

Danny wasn't joking anymore. "I want your heart Sam."

"It's always been yours," Sam answered. "All that and more."

"I want you to start talking to me instead of Tucker," Danny told her. "I want you to wake me up at three in the morning when something is bothering you. I want to be the one to comfort you and wipe away your tears."

"But," Sam started to say.

"No!" Danny growled closing his eyes for a moment then piercing her heart with their vivid blue intensity as he opened them and looked into hers. "It's always half way with you Sam! It's like you have your foot half out the door, ready to run for protection if things get too tough."

"I don't mean to be that way," Sam said honestly. "I just do get scared."

"Scared of me?" Danny asked.

"No," Sam answered. "Scared of me. I just, love you too much it scares me. You can do better than me. And then worse than that I'm afraid something is going to happen to take you away from me. Like with Pariah Dark"

"When is the last time I fought a ghost?" Danny asked. "I transform into my ghostly self to fly around and such. I almost never go into the Ghost Zone."

"But it's always something," Sam said as she reminded him of the grocery store hold up. "We're ill fated you and I. Something is always going to be trying to tear us apart. The ring. The Ghost Zone law. Your Dad getting sick. Vlad."

"They can only keep us apart if we let them," Danny told Sam gently. "If your scared. Hold on to me. I'll protect you."

"Who will protect you?" Sam asked her eyes luminous with unshed tears.

"You," Danny answered as to took her hand and pulled her up into his arms. "No more fighting Sam. Not between you and me. We have the rest of the world to fight with."

"What about Tucker and Jazz?" asked Sam.

"They can figure out their own problems. I'm just concerned with you," Danny answered as he kissed Sam then pulled her with him down the hall. "Of course Tucker has a lot to answer for, but we'll deal with that later. Right now it's just you and me and to hell with everyone else."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz woke up in the darkness with a terrible headache. What had happened? She hadn't been drinking. She never drank. The last thing she remembered was walking down the street with Tucker to his car.

"Tucker!" Jazz said as she sat up in the darkness. "Tuck?" There was no answer in the darkness of the empty room. There was a tiny bit of light trickling in through a small window near the ceiling. Jazz stood shakily then crawled all the way around the room, hoping beyond hope that at the very least Tucker was passed out somewhere.

She reached the furthest corner of the room and came in contact with a shoe, a leg, a person. Who ever it was, was alive and breathing though unconscious. She felt touched the person's face. Glasses. Hat. Tucker. Jazz took a relieved breath.

"Tuck," she said as she tapped his face. She ran her hands around his head checking for bumps or blood then she checked him over for any other signs of trauma. "Tuck," she said again.

"Go away Sam," he said sleepily. "I don't want to talk anymore." Despite the obvious severity of the situation, Jazz stifled a laugh. Poor Tuck.

"Sweetheart," Jazz said as she whispered in his ear. "Wake up."

"Jazz?" Tucker asked then sat up and almost bumped heads with her. He looked around in confusion. "Where are we?"

"I was hoping you'd be able to answer that question," Jazz answered. "I don't know."

Tucker checked his pocket for his PDA. Gone. A flush of panic rose up in his chest, but he did his best to stifle it. He'd long been trained simply by being in Danny's presence to be calm in bad situations, but without his PDA he felt lost, naked and alone.

"What happened?" Tucker asked as he looked up at the tiny window at the ceiling.

"I have no clue,' Jazz answered. "The last thing I remember was standing at your car."

Tucker opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as a pounding resounded from the other side of the room. The door open casting light into the darkness and a large shadowy figure stood in the center.

"Jasmine Fenton," The creature called. "You will come with me."

Jazz twined her hand into Tucker's. "No!" She said. "I'm not going anywhere without Tucker."

The creature stepped further into the room and revealed glowing red eyes and craggily teeth. "You will come with me Jasmine Fenton or reap the consequences."

"You heard her you big hulking mass of strange ectoplasmic goo!" Tucker said.

Jazz stifled her laughter. "It's strange mass of ectoplasmic energy," she corrected.

"Whatever," Tucker replied as he valiantly pushed Jazz behind him.

The creature growled an obscenity, or at least they thought it was an obscenity under it's breath as it advanced into the room. Of course Tucker was more bravado than action. He wasn't Danny. He didn't have ghost powers, which meant he was powerless. The ghost grabbed Tucker and threw him against the wall and grabbed Jazz and pulled her screaming out of the room.

Tucker tried to stand to go after them, but his efforts were all in vain. He finally collapsed in the center of the room. He sat in despair and terror fearing the horrible fate Jazz was probably facing and went quietly mad wishing beyond reason that he had Danny's powers, or at the very least a way to contact him.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz calmed her panic as the big burly ghost seized her and drug her away from Tucker. Panic wasn't going to make matters any better. She took several deep breaths and did her best to take in her surroundings, unfortunately the ghost was moving too fast for her to see anything more than green and gold.

"Green and gold," Jazz said out loud. "Why is that so familiar?"

The ghost stopped and hurled her into a room then slammed the door. Jazz stood immediately and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She pounded on it for a moment.

"Please calm down Jasmine," came a voice from inside the room. "Come sit down. There is no need for all this hysteria."

Jazz's blood ran cold. "Vlad?" she asked as she turned around. Sitting in a chair wearing a smoking jacket and cravat was Vlad Masters. Her panic subsided slightly as she walked forward.

"Please sit Jasmine," Vlad said as he gestured to the chair beside him.

"Why did you kidnap Tucker and me?" Jazz asked as she remained standing. "I thought you were done plotting against Danny."

"Oh," Vlad said sweetly. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Danny. Or your mother. Or even your idiot father. This is about you."

"Me?" Jazz asked almost on a squeak. She cleared her throat and asked. "What have I done that would require you to kidnap me?"

Vlad smiled as he leaned forward, steepling his fingers on his chin. "You've done nothing more than to be the brilliant and beautiful daughter of a brilliant and beautiful woman." Vlad answered. He blinked at Jazz a moment. "Would you like some tea?"

"No," Jazz said as she folded her arms across her chest. "What I would like is for you to release Tucker out of that wretched dungeon and send us back home unharmed."

"I am sorry Jasmine," Vlad said kindly. "I'm afraid I'll have to deny your request. Maybe after some time I can release Tucker into more comfortable accommodations. It will all depend on you and your willingness to cooperate."

"Okay," Jazz said. She wanted Vlad to cut to the chase. She didn't want to play any of his mind games. "Just tell me what you want."

"What does any man want?" Vlad asked. "A wife, children to carry on his legacy. I've passed that up hoping for my hearts desire to realize the error of her ways and join me. Unfortunately your mother has tied herself so tightly to your father, that well, as much as I love her, she cannot give me what I now desire most."

A chill of revulsion ran up Jazz's arms. "And what is that?" she asked, not sure she wanted to know.

"Why just as I said, children. I require children of my own." Vlad answered as though she were an idiot.

"I admit for awhile I saw Danny as a son due to our ghostly conditions. My will even names him my heir, but I prefer children of my own lineage. Of course I require the mother of my children to possess brilliance and courage.

"Maddie, your mother, fit my requirements perfectly. Sadly, not only are her child bearing years past her, but I'm afraid I couldn't bear to hurt your father by taking her away. I have suddenly grown a conscience where Jack Fenton is concerned."

"Well, that and she hates your guts," Jazz said. "What do I have to do with this?"

"You are your mother's daughter," Vlad replied smoothly his eyebrows raising.

Jazz gasped then shivered in revulsion. "Uncle Vlad!" she exclaimed, partly to drive home the point of age difference but mostly out of shock. "You're not proposing that I become the mother of your children!"

"That is exactly my aim," Vlad admitted.

Jazz blinked for a moment then flushed an interesting shade of crimson. "As tempting as your offer is," she choked then cleared her throat. "I'm sorry I have to decline." Vlad began to laugh and the chilled blood in Jazz's veins slowly began to turn to ice.

"Jazz my darling," Vlad said in a soft sinister voice. "I didn't mean to imply that you had a decision in the matter. The plans have all be set in motion. I am just making you aware of your fate."

"Don't be ridiculous Uncle Vlad," Jazz said forcefully. "I have a life back at home. People will miss me. I have my work. And Tucker…" Jazz's eyes widened. "You are going to let Tucker go aren't you?"

"I'm sorry Jazz." Vlad said sympathetically as he picked up a remote and hit a button. "Maybe at some point I can release him. It all depends on how you cooperate." He gestured to the screen that was dropping down out of the ceiling.

Jazz turned and gasped as she saw Tucker and herself on the screen. They had their arms around each other and were smiling.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Daniel and Samantha," Jazz on the television said in a perky tone of voice. "Tucker and I are sending you this tape to let you know we decided to run away together."

"Don't worry guys. I'll take good care of Jasmine," said Tucker on the television. "We'll contact you soon."

"I love you all," the Jazz on the screen called then the screen went blank.

Jazz turned and looked at Vlad with wide eyes. "You're insane!" she cried.

"No Jasmine. I'm not insane. I am diabolical," Vlad corrected. He stood and walked to the door a serene smile on his face.

"The tape you just saw will arrive on your brother's door step by courier first thing in the morning. I have had all the necessary paperwork drawn up," he said as he put his hand on the door knob. "My lawyer will be here in the morning for you to sign the papers and we will be wed in the evening."

"What?" Jazz screeched "I'm not going to marry you! Why would you want to marry me? You're sick! Sick!"

Vlad continued to look at Jazz calmly. "You don't expect for me to not marry the mother of my children do you?" The smile remained on his face and Jazz wanted to claw it off of him with her fingers. "And I think you will cooperate, if you care anything for Mr. Foley's safety."

Jazz opened and closed her mouth a few times. She was afraid to say anything more or give Vlad any ammunition to use against her.

"I understand you're frightened my darling, but you'll see in the long run. I'll make you happy," Vlad told her as he opened the door. "So sit down and relax. I'll have Mr. Foley sent up to you provided that you are a good girl. And remember. You are both being watched. No funny business."

Jazz covered her face with her hands and took several deep breaths. "Wake up Jazz," she said to herself. "This is the craziest nightmare you've ever had."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Mua ha ha ha ha! Review review! If you know what's good for you, review is what you will do! I can hold out on chapter fourteen forevah! Bawahhhh No it's lies all lies. I can't hold out on any chapter, but still if you could please review cause it makes me indescribably happy and a happy writer writes a better story.**

**Vlad and Jazz…Yikes huh? And I know some of you think Jazz and Tuck is weird but Vlad and Jazz..bleeeeeaaahhh! Mua hahahaahahahah **


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry people. There have been a few factors holding back the updating of this chapter. #1 being that I got involved with reading an absolutely fantastic fanfic when I should have been writing. #2 Involves the word puking. #3 involves a head ache and #4 is all about exhaustion and cleaning that needs to be done. I cannot find inspiration in a dirty room. I cannot clean a dirty room unless I feel good. Bleh! Ok shouldn't have said bleh. Now feeling the urge to hurl. Maybe it's really just the thought of Vlad and Jazz together which is making me sick.**

**That all said, thank you from the bottom of my sad little heart for all the fantastic reviews I've received. I was blown away by the response, and made quite giddily happy. See, you the reviewer has the power to make ME…ME dance around the room in giddy glee, and if you knew me you'd think that was positively impossible, dour as I tend to be. Okay, I know you don't believe I'm dour because you don't believe dour people write shameless fluff. But well..okay so yeah I'm goofy giddy and your reviews make me goofy giddy and I need some exercise so…please?**

Chapter Fourteen

Tucker remained calm and quiet as the big burly ghost collected him from his cell and took him up to Vlad's study where Jazz awaited. The ghost said nothing all the way there and neither did Tucker.

"In here," the ghost said as he opened the door and pushed Tucker inside. Jazz who was sitting in a chair in abject misery looked up and jumped.

"Tucker!" She cried as she rushed forward. The first thing she did was check him over to make sure he was all right then she hugged him and kissed him.

"Wow!" Tucker said as he held her close, feeling quite happy at her expressions of affection. "I guess you were worried about me huh?"

"Shhhhhh," Jazz said as she looked around the room. "We're being watched."

"By who?" Tucker whispered as he looked around, expecting to see either a video camera or a ghost floating along the ceiling. Ghosts floating along ceilings were not uncommon occurrences in his life, unfortunately.

"Whom," Jazz corrected as she raised her eyebrows.

Tucker rolled his eyes and repeated, "By whom?"

Jazz looked Tucker in the eyes for a moment then whispered softly. "Vlad."

"Vlad!" Tucker exclaimed as he instinctively pulled Jazz closer, if it was an attempt to protect her or be protected by her, Jazz couldn't tell. "What the hell does he want?"

"Quiet!" Jazz said as she looked around.

"Okay," Tucker lowered his voice. "What does he want? Our first born child?"

Jazz laughed a little bitterly. "Not exactly," Her eyes held Tucker's for a moment and he could see the panic she was holding back so carefully.

"Tell me what he's up to." Tucker urged quietly.

"He wants me to marry him and give him heirs." Jazz said as she blushed again. The expression on her face was the kind of look you'd expect see worn by an innocent man before being sent to his execution, which made Tucker's own sense of panic kick in, and so doing, his weird sense of humor. Tucker's eyes widened and then he started laughing.

"This isn't a comical situation," Jazz scolded.

"From my perspective it is," Tucker continued to laugh. "Just imagine it."

"I really would rather not," Jazz said in disgust.

"But just imagine the world filled with little Vlad juniors running around plotting evil," Tucker laughed again then covered his face with his hand. In his mind he saw little miniature versions of Vlad, wearing suits and pony tails with white hair and all running around causing mischief like demented little elves.

"Still not seeing the funny," Jazz hissed angrily as she watched Tucker crack up. "The whole idea is preposterous."

"All right," Tucker said as he took a deep breath and regained his composure. "Vlad wants to marry you and for you to have how many of his children?"

"Twenty!" Jazz said throwing out the first absurd number that popped into her shock addled brain. Tuck's eyes widened and Jazz shook her head. "I don't know Tuck! He didn't say, but I imagine he thinks one would be enough."

"Mrs. Jazz Masters." Tucker tried out. "Has sort of a creepy ring to it doesn't it?"

"Tuck!" Jazz nearly sobbed in panic. "Stop trying to be funny. This isn't funny. I don't want to marry Vlad. I want to marry you! I don't want to have Vlad's children. I want to have yours!"

"Hallelujah!" Tucker exclaimed as he grabbed Jazz by the waist and spun her around. "I knew it would take a crisis to knock the sense out of your head."

"Vlad has even made some kind of film to trick Danny and Sam…" Jazz told Tucker as she continued to watch his face, searching for comfort or some sort of emotion other than humor, she wasn't sure. Of course she was also trying to avoid her admission that she wanted to accept Tucker's proposal, she didn't add that she didn't consider it sensible. She bit her lip in worry. This wasn't the time for such a discussion.

"How many children are we going to have?" Tucker asked ignoring what Jazz was telling him and ignoring the situation. Maybe if he had his PDA he'd have been a little more comforting to Jazz, maybe he would have remained in good humor.

"I don't know!" Jazz answered in frustration. "Would you concentrate on the matter at hand? If you don't I'll render you incapable of fathering my children!"

"You're a hard woman, Jazz Fenton," Tucker teased as he closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "Does Vlad know this?"

"I think that's what attracted him to me," Jazz answered humorlessly. "Now seriously Tuck stick with me."

"You just said you wanted to marry me," Tucker told her seriously. "Excuse me if I am a little elated. I was expecting at least a year of wooing you and bugging the heck out of you every day and even then I expected to be put off. I'm not going to forget about this either Jazz."

"You won't be able to marry me if Vlad has his way," Jazz hissed trying her best not to be moved by Tucker's elation. "Now will you listen to me?"

"I'm listening Honey Love," Tucker said teasingly as he smiled at Jazz and batted his eyes at her. She gave him a doubtful look and sighed.

"All right," Jazz said then took a deep breath and eyed Tucker warily for a moment longer. "Vlad says that a lawyer is coming in the morning with papers for me to sign, then he'll marry me tomorrow evening."

Tucker nodded his head. Jazz looked a him expectantly. "I wonder if he's planning on having cake." Tucker said absently.

"Tucker!" Jazz said in anguish. "Come on! This is horrible! Frightening! Creepy! I'm going to marry Vlad tomorrow evening."

Tucker shook his head. "No you're not," he told her. "It's just not going to happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Jazz asked as she wished she had Tucker's dumb confidence.

"For the same reason I know Danny and Sam won't be getting married any time soon. It's against the law of the Ghost Zone for a ghost to marry a human. Last time I looked you were still human Jazz, and Vlad is half ghost. At least I think he still is."

Jazz's eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" Then she frowned. "Tucker it's not like he can't break the law. Danny himself was talking of disregarding the whole thing all together and damning the consequences. You talk like a big bolt of lighting is going to strike Vlad dead before he says I do."

"You never know," Tucker said optimistically. "It might happen."

"Yeah well I don't want to take that chance. Do you?" Jazz said. She looked around the room and her eyes brightened. "Of course we could use the knowledge to our advantage."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

For the first time in many years, Danny woke up with his ghost sense going off. His eyes popped open and he looked around in alarm. Sam was sleeping peacefully with her head on his shoulder and the world was quite. He figured he must be dreaming. Danny was about to drift back into the comfort of sleep, but a knocking on the front door jarred him back into wakefulness. He contemplated ignoring the knock for a moment, but as far as he knew Tucker hadn't come home yet and the visitor might be important.

Slipping on his bathrobe he stumbled to the door and looked tiredly a disgustingly chipper delivery boy.

"Good morning Sir!" the boy said happily. "Please sign on the line!" He handed Danny a clipboard and a pen.

"What am I signing for?" Danny asked as he penned the name Tucker Foley on the clipboard. Jack was forever trying to instill into Danny to never sign his real name unless it was a legal document he'd read thoroughly. Who knows what ghost trickery might be afoot trying to steal your signature. Danny didn't believe his father's notion for a moment, but the habit was still ingrained in his mind.

"Thank you sir!" The boy said as he took back the clip board and handed Danny a small package. Then bounded from the door step and on to a bike waiting on the sidewalk. Danny looked at the package for a second. It didn't dawn on the sleepy half ghost that it was highly usual for any thing to be delivered on a Sunday morning. He threw the package on the couch and headed back to the comfort of bed where he gathered his Sam close into his arms, tucked her head under his chin, and drifted back into the sanctuary of sleep.

It wasn't until early afternoon when Sam sat down on the couch and sat on the package with a complaint of, "who's the jerk who left this on the couch?" that Danny remembered the delivery.

Sam raised her eyebrows in skepticism as she eyed the package. "A delivery on Sunday morning?" she asked. "Are you sure it's not a bomb or something?"

Danny didn't respond, he simply took the package and tore it open. "It's a CD," he said as he walked over to the television and slipped it into the player as he flicked on the television. They both watched open mouthed as Jazz appeared on the screen beside Tucker and informed them that they were fine, but decided to run away together.

Sam looked at Danny for a moment then sighed. "You're going to kill Tuck?" Danny only nodded his head then frowned in confusion as he played the CD again and again as he wondered what he was going to tell his parents.

They watched the CD a few times and each time they rewound and watched again, they began to feel that something wasn't right.

"A puzzle," Sam said as she leaned against Danny. He advanced the picture one frame at a time.

"If Tuck were here he'd already have this figured out." Danny growled in annoyance.

Sam smiled as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Jazz is right, we are kind of useless without Tuck."

"As angry as he is at us sometimes," Danny began. "I don't believe he would just leave without letting us know." He replayed the CD again.

"And Jazz," Danny continued. "She just doesn't do stuff like this. She has never done something major without careful consideration and planning. Dad is still in the hospital too. There is no way she'd leave him."

Sam grimaced as she watched Danny replay again. "Do you think it's a ghost?"

"Yes," Danny said reluctantly as he remembered his ghost sense going off that morning. "But why and who?" He hit play again.

"Hi Mom, Dad, Daniel and Samantha," Jazz said perkily. "Tucker and I are sending you this tape to let you know we decided to run away together."

"Don't worry guys. I'll take good care of Jasmine," said Tucker. "We'll contact you soon."

"I love you all," Jazz called then the screen went blank.

Something snapped inside Sam's mind and she sat up and away from Danny. She turned and looked at him and blinked a moment.

"What?" Danny asked in alarm.

"I've never heard Tucker call her Jasmine. Never." Sam answered. Danny quickly rewound and listened again.

"Jazz only calls me Daniel when she's angry," Danny said.

"And if she wants to tick me off, she knows not to call me Samantha!" Sam growled.

Danny sighed. "Now the question is, was the message intentional or was it a slip up?"

Blue eyes met lavender. It didn't need to be said, but they said it together anyway, "Vlad."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz woke up in the same opulent bedroom she'd been lead to after Vlad walked in and broke up her reunion with Tucker. She looked around and hoped that Tucker had been placed in a room just as nice. On the wall hung what Jazz considered one of Sam's most disturbing paintings. "Plasmius cut up and rendered in butter". She stifled a smile and was about to climb out of bed when a woman walked into the room.

"I've been instructed to tell you to dress," The woman said stiffly as she threw a blue frilly dress on the bed. "I will wait in the hall. Knock when you are done and I will lead you to breakfast."

Jazz looked at the dress on her bed dubiously. While it would be nice to change out of her sleep rumpled clothes, putting on anything Vlad had chosen with her in mind was completely abhorrent. Jazz also decided it wouldn't be prudent to make Vlad angry so she quickly donned the dress and knocked on the door. The woman opened the door, eyed her dispassionately, adjusted a few wrinkles out of the dress then motioned for Jazz to follow her.

"Good morning my darling girl," Vlad said as Jazz was lead into the dinning room. He stood and she sat. "You look lovely this morning. Are you hungry?"

"No," Jazz said as she looked at the array of breakfast foods spread across the table. Her stomach growled loudly, making her look like a liar.

"You must eat," Vlad said as he pushed in her chair and sat beside her. "You are quite under nourished."

"My weight is quite normal for my age and height," Jazz said as she watched Vlad piling food on to her plate.

"Don't be ridiculous," Vlad said smoothly as he smiled kindly at her. Jazz shuddered.

"Where is Tucker?" Jazz asked looking at the plate laden with sausage, eggs and pancakes."

"Still sleeping," Vlad answered. "What Mr. Foley is or is not doing at the moment is irrelevant."

"I beg to differ," Jazz said coldly. "Mr. Foley's well being is obviously now my responsibility seeing how his presence here is required for my cooperation. Therefore Uncle Vlad, I would like to see him as soon as humanly possible."

Vlad threw back his head and laughed, "Oh my darling. You are quite droll" He gave he a smiling look but the look in his eyes warned her not to cross him.

"I wasn't trying to amuse you Uncle Vlad," Jazz said coldly.

Vlad gave her a look of irritation. "I believe it's time to drop the pretense of being your Uncle. I have never been so and I will never be your Uncle."

"You'll never be my husband either," Jazz said boldly. "And I can…"

"Enough," Vlad said. He disregarded the fact that Jazz hadn't touched the food on her plate. "Come walk with me in the garden Maddie."

"Maddie?" Jazz asked as Vlad grabbed her elbow and lifted her from the chair and forced her to walk with him.

Jazz wondered when Vlad's decent into insanity had begun. Had he always had the tendency toward madness? Was it something caused by the accident he'd had in the ghost portal which gave him ghostly powers? It could have been the ghostly powers themselves, seeping into his brain and poisoning him with the crazy. She began to worry for Danny. Would he start going crazy? Crazier than he already was?

Vlad walked her outside and gestured to the large and perfectly groomed lawns. "Soon my dear. All of this will be yours."

"I don't think so," Jazz said as she shook her head. "There are things you don't understand."

"Oh I understand things very well," Vlad said. "Don't worry Jazz. You will be happy here."

"Do you know about the law?" Jazz asked. If she was going to play her trump card, now was as good a time as any.

"The law?" Vlad asked as he blinked at Jazz thoughtfully. "When has the law of the human world ever applied to the likes of me?"

Jazz shook her head. "That isn't what I mean Uncle Vlad," she said slowly and deliberately. "I am speaking of the laws of the Ghost Zone."

"What do you know of the Ghost Zone laws?" Vlad asked softly, yet his expression was hard and angry.

"What Danny has told me," Jazz answered. Vlad looked at her blankly for a moment than asked her to continue. "He and Sam are upset because they were told that ghosts are not allowed to marry humans and Danny is considered a ghost."

"Very interesting," Vlad said as he rubbed his chin. "Interesting indeed." He gave Jazz a considering look. "I will check into this law, as you call it. There are always loopholes and conditions in law. Even more so in the Ghost Zone."

"Can I please see Tucker while you do your research?" Jazz asked.

"No," came Vlad's answer. Then he informed her that his lawyer would arrive in an hour. He expected her to sign the presented paperwork without complaint and to not try to influence anyone to help her. Everyone in his employ was loyal.

"As soon as the papers are signed," Vlad said coldly. "I will allow you to spend an hour with Mr. Foley as a reward. However as my wife to be I expect that you will not engage in affection of an amorous nature with Mr. Foley." He then moved to kiss her on the cheek but Jazz moved away and gave him a warning look.

"Mad man," Jazz said angrily to herself as he left her standing in the garden. "Mad man, Sicko, Lunatic!"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Maddie sighed as she turned off the television and turned to Danny and Sam. "You're trying to tell me that Jazz and Tucker have been kidnapped by Vlad?" she asked. Both Danny and Sam nodded.

Maddie put her hands on her hips and looked out the window. "Why would he do something like that?"

"We're not sure," Danny answered. "We don't' know what to tell Dad. I'm sure he's already noticed today that Jazz hasn't been by to see him and well…"

"This development would upset him too much," Maddie said worriedly. "Even if Jazz had genuinely run away, he would be beside himself."

"He's going to notice if I'm gone too," Danny said. "But I'm leaving Sam here with you while I go to rescue them."

"You're what?" Sam asked in outrage. "You're not leaving me here!"

"Someone has to cover for us," Danny told her. "There isn't anyone left but you and Mom."

Sam sighed in exasperation . "Fine." Danny smiled at her and she stuck out her tongue.

"What will I tell your father?" Maddie asked worriedly.

"Tell him we came while he was asleep," Danny suggested. Maddie gave her son a look that told him there was no way Jack would believe that.

"You know," Sam said thoughtfully. "People can't visit Jack if they're sick. Why don't we tell him that Jazz and Danny have the flu?"

"Brillant!" Danny said as he hugged Sam. "Perfect! That should work." Sam rolled her eyes.

"You're really going to owe me big for this one mister!" She warned.

"I'll pay whatever you ask," Danny promised as he kissed her. Sam laughed then watched as he transformed into his ghostly form and flew away.

"Don't worry Sweetie," Maddie said as she patted Sam's arm. "Everything will be fine." Sam nodded her head and wondered and dreaded what curve ball fate would throw next.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Vlad was surprised and baffled to learn that the law of the Ghost Zone stated quite clearly and concisely that no ghostly being would be permitted to join in any type of marital contract with a person from the living world. There were no sub articles, no paragraph fours, no exceptions. There were just the cold, hard proclamation.

"But I am not a just a ghostly being," Vlad told Walker, the ghost in charge of enforcement of all ghostly law.

"Looks like a ghost," Walker said as he eyed Vlad. "Talks like a ghost, floats like a ghost. Must be a ghost."

"But I'm a human!" Vlad exclaimed. "Flesh and blood. Living!"

"A human who is half ghost," Walker said coldly,

"Is there anyway around this?" Vlad asked. "There is a way around everything."

"Make her a ghost," Walker answered as he laughed. "Either that or you have to talk to the tribunal, but changing their minds on Ghost matters simply cannot be done."

"Tribunal?" Vlad asked. He'd never heard of any Ghost Zone tribunal.

"Three ghosts," Walker said. "Melchior, Gaspar and Basnater"

"What?" Vlad said in disgust. "Two are the names of the three wise men. Who is the other guy?"

"He doesn't like being called Bathlasar anymore, says the name is too commonly used in video games," Walker answered humorlessly.

"All right." Vlad said. "How do I see this tribunal?

"You don't" Walker answered.

"What do you mean I don't." Vlad asked he was becoming more and more angry by the minute.

Walker looked at Vlad Plasmius for a moment and said. "You do not see the Tribunal. The Tribunal sees you."

"Then how do I deal with my situation?" Vlad asked in irritation, he was quickly losing his patience.

"The Tribunal knows you wish to see them. If they deemed it important they will contact you." Walker replied then grinned. "It may take several thousand of your human years, but they'll get around to it, eventually."

Vlad growled in disgust. "And if I break this law?"

"We all come after you," Walker answered as he laughed. "It will be open season to obliterate you." He smiled wolfishly. "And trust me we will. It will be fun!"

Vlad sighed. "Thank you for your assistance Walker."

"I would like to tell you it was a pleasure Plasmius," Walker drawled. "But it never is"

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz and Tucker were sitting in the garden when Vlad returned. He was in a fowl mood as he strode into the garden and grabbed Jazz forcefully by the arm. "Come with me," he ordered. Jazz looked at Tucker as Vlad began dragging her into the house. Tucker said nothing and followed.

Down in Vlad's lab, Jazz and Tucker were each tied into a chair. They watched while Vlad muttered to himself and then began to power down the ghost portal.

"This is going to take a few minutes," he told them, as if they knew what he was doing.

"For what?" Tucker asked. Vlad didn't answer he just shot Tucker a look of evil hatred.

"Uncle Vlad." Jazz said softly. "Why are you turning off your ghost portal?"

Vlad said nothing as he picked up Jazz, chair and all and placed her in the center of the now quiet portal.

"Wait!" Jazz cried in panic as the realization of what Vlad was doing hit her. "You can't do this!"

"I cannot marry you if you are a human," Vlad said as he adjusted dials thoughtfully. Jazz gave Tucker a panicked look.

"I don't want to become half ghost!" Jazz cried.

"Vlad!" Tucker yelled. "You can't do this."

"You can't stop me," Vlad said as he stepped back from the control panel for a moment.

"I mean," Tucker started hoping he was right. "You don't know the proper settings! For all you know you could kill her! Or give her a case of ecto-acne. She's too beautiful for that fate! Please."

Vlad smiled bitterly at Tucker, "I doubt you are going to give me the proper readings."

"That's only because I don't know them," Tucker said quickly as Vlad walked across the room to restore power to the portal. "But I know who does!"

Vlad stopped before hitting the button and turned to look at Tucker. "Who?" he asked.

"S-Sam," Tucker stuttered. As soon as Sam's name passed his lips, Tucker closed his eyes. Someone was going to kill him. Either it was going to be Vlad or Danny. Either way, he was dead, he knew it.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**So past sickness and a very messy room, reading a GREAT fan fic and Pming. I got this chapter done. Yup. So review because I love you. Review because you love me. Review because you want to. Review because I want you to! Simply…REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here it is, Chapter fifteen. Held up by sickness and reading Ashes to Ashes by Gecko Osco. REALLY good story. REALLY. **

**  
Anyway, I just don't know how I feel about this chapter. I like it. I don't like it. I feel to sick to be able to tell if it's any good, but can't stop writing either. So let me know if you think its just too blah and I might do something about it.**

Chapter Fifteen

Sam was sitting at home curled up in a chair, trying to read a book when the phone rang. She looked at the caller I.D. and sighed.

"Hi Mom," she said blandly.

"Hello Sammykins," Pam Mason called sweetly. "Are you and Danny going to be over for dinner?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Sam said as she picked nervously at one of her fingers. "Danny…has the flu."

"Oh dear!" Sam's mother replied. "Do you want me to make some of your Grandma Ida's chicken soup." The idea of her mother cooking almost sent Sam into reels of laughter. It was an annual tradition for her mother to begin feeling domestic. She would try to cook a meal and it would end in disaster. Once it had ended with a hospital visit when Sam's father ended up with food poisoning.

"He's sick Mom," Sam said trying not to laugh. "I don't want to kill him."

"Well I wouldn't make it personally," Pam Mason said in an offended tone.

Sam sighed heavily and said, "All he needs is some rest and me to take good care of him Mom. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Oh Sammykins," Pam called, keeping Sam from hanging up. "I set up a meeting with a wedding consultant for four in the afternoon. I thought you and…"

"No!" Sam yelled then calmed herself. "No Mom. I don't need or want a wedding consultant."

"But Sammykins…" Pam whined.

"No no no!" Sam yelled as she smacked her hand on the arms of her chair. "No!"

"All right Samantha," Pam said coldly. "We'll discuss this later. I love you."

"Yeah," Sam said. "You too Mom." She hung up the phone and said something grumpily under her breath as she lifted her book and took a sip of tea. Sam shook her head as she turned the page on her book then looked up. She stifled a scream as she looked up to find Plasmius smiling down at her.

"Hello Samantha!" he said as he leaned closer and Sam scrunched down further in her chair.

"Hi Vlad," Sam said as she composed herself and tried to sit up normally. She turned her attention back to her book and cleared her throat. "Danny's not here."

"I know," Vlad said in a sinister tone of voice which caused the hair on the back of Sam's neck to stand up. Sam looked up over the top of her book at Plasmius who was still floating in the same spot looking down at her, grinning like a chainsaw wielding maniac.

"I suppose you're here because of the paintings," Sam said quickly. "It's just artistic expression. No need to take it personally."

Plasmius laughed. "Oh Samantha you are a dear. I find the paintings quite lovely and I am flattered that I could serve as a subject for you."

Sam gave him a skeptical look then closed her book and put it on the table beside her. She felt like a little mouse sitting there, waiting to be devoured by a cat. "If you didn't come about the painting, and you didn't come to see Danny. Why are you here?" she asked.

"I came for you my dear," Plasmius answered.

Sam gave him an unblinking tired look. "Why?" she asked as her stomach began to feel sick.

"Because Tucker says you know the proper settings to turn Jazz into a half ghost," Plasmius answered.

Sam was electrified. She felt she needed some sort of award for managing to keep her cool. "Why would you need to turn Jazz into a half ghost?" She asked. "I don't think that would make Jazz very happy."

"As you know,' Vlad began. "The laws of the Ghost Zone strictly dictate that a ghostly being cannot marry a creature of the living world."

"Yes," Sam said dryly.

"I went in search of a loophole, but there is no alternative. In order to marry Madd," Plasmius paused a moment and cleared his throat. "In order to wed Jasmine, I must turn her into a ghostly being like myself."

"Marry Jazz?" Sam nearly screeched. "Vlad you're too old for her! She can't possibly want to! What are you thinking? This is madness!"

"I am thinking," Vlad said angrily. "That I want children of my own. What Jasmine wants and does not want is irrelevant at this point. What you think is irrelevant and my age has no significance in this matter."

Sam swallowed hard then said shakily, "Why don't you just take out a personal ad? I mean you're loaded. There are a million women who would give to marry you and pop out a million little juniors for you."

Vlad moved a little closer causing Sam to wish she could just vanish into her chair. "I don't want just any woman," Vlad said threateningly. "I want Maddie. I cannot have Maddie so Jazz will do."

"I see," Sam said as she pried her fingers from her death grip on the chair.

"You know the proper settings," Vlad said. "You are coming with me. Perhaps I'll use the portal on you, poor dear. I'm quite saddened to hear that you and Daniel will be denied a happily ever after thanks to the Ghost Zone law."

"I don't find it necessary to marry in order to be happy with Danny," Sam said softly. "I'm not going to help you Vlad."

"Oh yes you are," Plasmius said as he grabbed Sam from the chair. "You will because your very life depends on it."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny stopped as he flew through the Ghost Zone and looked around in confusion. Vlad's portal was closed. "Why would he do that?" Danny asked. But he knew the answer, or at least thought he did. The only reason he could think of to turn off the portal was to keep Danny from rescuing Jazz.

"But why would he kidnap Jazz?" Danny asked out loud.

"To marry her." A voice called from behind him. Danny spun around I and was confronted with a tall ghost wearing a black cloak. The man looked like a wizard of some sort, not a ghost.

"Hello," Danny said slowly and as respectively as possible. "I'm Danny Phantom and…"

"I know who you are," the ghost said impatiently. "My name is Gaspar." He floated to the other side of Danny and looked him up and down. "I was actually sent in answer to Vlad Plasmius' request. But we have heard as of late, your name ringing around the Ghost Zone."

"Uhh why," Danny said in confusion. He paused a moment then asked. "What is Plasmius' request?"

"He wants to supersede the law and enter into a marital contract with a creature of the living world." Gaspar answered as he eyed Danny. "I believe you have a similar request."

"Well," Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, but right now I don't have…" His mind was racing. Vlad wanted to marry Jazz? He could barely contain his rage and his desire to destroy Vlad.

"Time?" Gaspar asked. "Time is limited only to living creatures."

"I am a living creature," Danny said. "I'm only half ghost. How can that law apply to me. I am both a living and a ghostly creature?"

"We are taking that into consideration," Gaspar said as he eyed Danny. "Why are you seeking to enter into this contract? Do you love this human?"

Danny tried not to be irritated with this questioning. This was not the time for him to consult with any citizen of the Ghost Zone about his plans to marry Sam.

Gaspar watched him for a moment longer. "Do you love her?" he asked again.

"Yes," Danny said almost impatiently. "I do."

"Would you give up your ghostly powers for her?" Gaspar asked as he eyed him. This line of questioning gave Danny pause and slowed down his worried thoughts of Jazz. It was a trick question.

"Only if it wouldn't cause harm to anyone," Danny answered. "If it is going to hurt the Ghost Zone or Sam, then no. But should it be an effortless thing with no impact on anyone but myself, yes I'd freely give up my ghostly powers for Sam."

"Curious answer," Gaspar said. He looked over Danny's shoulder. Danny turned to look but found nothing behind him and when he turned back the spirit was gone. Danny growled in irritation then sighed.

It would take him too long even if he flew there at top speed to reach Vlad, and he had a feeling that because the portal was off, that time was of the essence.

"Vlad," Danny said angrily then sped off in the other direction, he had to find a ghost who could tear out of the Ghost Zone, and there was only one he could think of who could and would.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I do not need the ghost portal to transfer myself great distances any longer. I've been practicing," Plasmius told Sam as he wrapped his arms around her. They vanished in a poof of reddish smoke and reappeared in Vlad's lab.

Sam looked around nervously. Jazz and Tucker were still tied to their chairs. What ever conversation they were having stopped instantly.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker asked frantically as Sam was thrown in a chair and tied there with ectoplasmic bounds.

Sam blinked at Tucker a moment, she had to reason out what she said before answering. She looked at Vlad a moment, who had transformed back to his normal self, then sighed. "He went to the hospital to see Jack," she lied.

"Why?" Tucker asked in anger. "Why wasn't he with you? He should have been with you!"

"Well he wasn't Tucker," Sam said angrily. "Excuse me for wanting a little time to myself to relax." Tucker said something under his breath and looked at Jazz. She looked to be near tears as she watched Vlad standing at the ghost portal controls.

"All right Samantha," Vlad said as he walked over to her. I'm going to release you and when I do, I want you to walk to the control panel and set it just as you did when Danny gained his ghost powers.

"You what?" Sam asked in shock. "I don't remember what the settings are! Who told you I did?" Vlad laughed and pointed to Tucker. Sam shot Tuck such an evil glare that he would have exploded on sight if looks could kill.

"Well then," Vlad said smoothly as he picked up Sam along with her chair. "At least I have myself a little test subject." He placed her inside the portal.

"Wait! Wait!" Sam yelled. "Let me stand at the gauges. It might come back to me!"

Vlad gave her an amused look. "I thought you might change your mind. But do take into consideration the fact that I am still going to use you as a test subject." He released Sam from her bounds and pointed to the controls.

Sam found that her hands were shaking as she stood in front of the array of dials and gauges. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. It had been ten years since the accident, and even then she hadn't set the controls.

Once, after a fight with Danny, Desiree the wishing ghost had taken away Danny's memory and powers and Sam used a picture to correctly set the portal so that Danny would become a half ghost again and defeat Desiree. But, again that was ten years ago.

"Samantha," Vlad called from his vantage point next to Jazz's chair. "We don't have all day dear. "Hurry, hurry."

"Don't rush me!" Sam yelled. "I have to remember!" She turned one dial and then another. She felt weak and sick with fear.

"Th-there," She stammered as she turned and looked at Vlad. "That's the best I can do."

Vlad nodded his head then took Sam by the arm and marched her to the chair. "Don't look so frightened Samantha," Vlad said in a soothing tone. "If this works, there will be no impediment keeping you from entering into wedded bliss with Daniel. Think of the positives my dear."

"Please don't do this Vlad," Sam said. "I don't want to be half ghost. Neither does Jazz. Look at her."

Vlad shook his head. "Irrelevant," he said as he walked away from the portal.

"I really am doing you a favor," Vlad said. "Perhaps one day you'll thank me for this." He walked over to the controls and hit the button which would power up the portal.

Sam closed her eyes tight, she could feel the floor vibrating and a loud electronic buzzing as the hair on her arms began to stand on end. "Say good bye to Samantha Manson," Vlad called then pushed the button. "And hello to Samantha Phantom."

The ghost portal whirred and buzzed then burst to life. Tucker and Jazz closed their eyes. They expected some sort of scream or noise from Sam, but there was silence. Everyone waited and waited…finally Vlad turned off the portal and stood back in shock as the machine shut down.

"No!" Jazz said her eyes going wide. She turned her head and looked the other way.

Tucker sat with his eyes transfixed to the portal. His eyes wide and full of terror. Vlad sat down where he stood, knowing that his life was now forfeit.

Through years of testing and prodding Vlad knew that certain aspects of Danny's ghost powers had grown vastly stronger than his own. He also knew that Danny wouldn't hesitate to destroy him. Vlad looked at Tucker in sympathy. It was likely, Vlad thought, that Tucker would suffer a similar if not worse fate than himself, for the death of Samantha Manson, the love of Danny's life.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Tucker," Jazz said softly as she sat on the cold floor with the crying Techno Geek's head in her lap. "Tucker I'm so sorry." Vlad had, in shock, released them from their bounds and walked shakily from the lab. Tucker had tried to stand but immediately fell to the floor in profound anguish which threatened Jazz's composure, she was trying to hold on to her emotions, but it was growing more and more difficult.

"You loved her too," Tucker said as he kept his eyes shut tight. "Don't tell me you're sorry. I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm the one to blame."

"Sweetie," Jazz murmured softly as she bent forward and kissed his cheek. "The only person to blame is Vlad. Vlad is the one who kidnapped Sam. Vlad is the one who pushed the button."

Tucker took several deep breaths then sat up and looked into Jazz's eyes. "Do you think Danny is going to understand that?"

"He will," Jazz answered softly. "Not right away. But he will. Besides you and I, we can be a family together. We'll get married. Move to Florida raise a family. The grief will subside. We'll be happy."

"No," Tucker said as he pulled away from Jazz. "My life is as good as over. I had a hand in killing my best friend." More tears began to pour down his face. "Do you have any idea how much I loved her Jazz?"

"I think I may have a fair idea," Jazz answered softly.

"And I was so mean to her. She needed me and the last few months I've been so mean to her. I loved her so much and as much as I loved her, I know Danny loved her more..."

"Tucker," Jazz whispered. "You're hysterical. You need to calm down."

"I promised Danny I'd never let anything happen to her," Tucker continued. "Do you know how hard it is keeping Sam out of trouble? She's such a head strong brat. She tortured me relentlessly. She was my best friend." Tucker covered his face with his hands and sobbed. "What am I going to do now?"

"You still have me," Jazz answered softly. "I'm still your friend Tuck, and I still love you. I'll protect you from Danny…"

"No!" Tucker shook his head. "When Danny comes to kill me. I want you to let him do it! I don't want to go through life knowing….he hates me. And you will too Jazz. You'll grow to hate me too."

"You're grief is understandable," Jazz began forcefully. "It's painful to lose loved ones. But the talk of letting your life end is unreasonable and unacceptable Tucker. Pull yourself together. We need to be strong for Danny. You need to be there for Danny. He's going to need you." Tucker closed his eyes then laid his head back down on the floor.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm not feeling like writing more, yet I want to give you this chapter. I hope its okay. If there is something lacking. Let me know. Darn the flu! I really shouldn't have mentioned it in this story. Now it has attacked me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**No killing me for this one guys. I know I could have made this very emotional and well...you know, but I hate putting Danny through too much hell. Also, remember that I'm sick and really just can't stop writing and well, I already have a deep dark angst story my mental state cannot withstand another.**

**Man…I am really, unsure about how the plot is developing here. If you think it's stupid. Let me know…I'll just rewrite the whole thing. I of course like it but well…you'll see. I feel like this is a filler chapter, but there is some interesting plot development. I am feeling woozy here so, if this chapter is off, trust that things will get better.**

Chapter Sixteen

Jazz still couldn't believe it. She had witnessed Sam's death in the ghost portal with her own eyes, yet it still seemed so unreal. Jazz considered that denial was one of the stages of grief, however it just seemed to impossible that Sam's life of all lives could wink out in an instant. No warning. No feelings of impending doom. Nothing. Just gone in a flash. She knew that's how life worked. Everyone was happy and laughing one minute, and the next someone was gone, but knowing didn't lessen the pain or the shock.

Tucker was utterly inconsolable in a way that began to frighten Jazz. He was afraid of what Danny would do to him. He was mourning the loss of someone he considered a part of himself. Jazz, for all her training and studying, didn't know how to reach him.

"Jazz," Tucker asked. "Is Danny here yet?"

"No," Jazz answered soothingly as she continued to stroke his face as he rested his head in her lap. "We're still in Vlad's lab. Danny probably doesn't even know we're gone." She was about to say something else when something began moving in the nonfunctioning portal.

Her eyes widened as a large beastly ghost emerged, looked at her with his glowing green eyes and said, "Saluton! Ĉu vi bonstatas?"

Jazz blinked and said, "Hi." She saw another figure emerging from the portal. It was Danny, he was holding someone's hand.

"Sam?" Jazz said in disbelief. He heart paused mid beat and gripped painfully. "Danny?"

"Hey Jazz," Sam said as she walked forward and stood over her and Tucker. She frowned as she knelt down. "What happened to Tuck? Did Vlad do something to him?"

"We," Jazz began her voice conveying her shock, "saw you in the portal!

"I know," Sam said. "Wulf got me out just in time." She put her hand on Tucker's shoulder and he looked up at her in fear.

"You don't have ghost powers now do you?" Jazz asked still in shock.

"No," Sam said wryly. Jazz stood and walked over to Danny and put her arms around him. Usually Jazz refrained from touching Phantom, as Danny matured the white hair and green eyes and tall lanky Phantom's presence grew as well, and he was extremely intimidating.

"Are you all right?" Danny asked her softly.

"I will be," Jazz answered.

"Sam," Tucker said miserably. "You're a ghost now?"

"No," Sam laughed. "I'm the same old Sam I always was, now get off the floor you big dork." She helped Tucker sit up and he pulled her down beside him and hugged and hugged and hugged her.

"I thought you were dead Sam," Tucker cried as he closed his eyes and held her tight. Sam closed her eyes as well and held back the tears which threatened to escape and run willy nilly down her face.

"Yeah I thought I was a gonner there for a minute too," she said as she let Tucker hold her.

"I love you Sam," Tucker said. "I got you in trouble. I'm sorry."

Sam took a deep breath and pulled away from Tuck. "I'll kick your butt later !" she promised as she smiled then kissed his forehead. "Lets just hope Danny doesn't decide to kill you for bringing my name into this and nearly turning me half ghost."

Wolf turned to Danny and said, "Mi devas foriri nun."

Danny nodded his head and bade the ghost wolf good bye, thanking the creature as he went, then turned back to Tucker and Sam who were still sitting on the floor. Jazz shook her head. "You know," She said. "If I didn't know those two. I'd be really jealous."

Danny smiled. "They are twins, separated at birth," he said happily.

"What about Vlad," Jazz asked. "Do you know what he was going to do?"

"Sam said something about changing you into a ghost hybrid and marrying you," Danny replied. "Very strange stuff Sis."

"So what are we going to do? Do you think he'll come after me again?" Jazz asked nervously. "Right now he's off hiding somewhere but…"

"I'll deal with Vlad later," Danny said. "Meanwhile, let's get Tucker home."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker sat the kitchen table the next morning looking into the cup of coffee Sam had made him and frowned. Danny was sitting across from him and weirdly enough Sam was cooking eggs and bacon, a direct violation of her code of ethics. Tucker wondered if the world was about to end as he watched her. It was hard for him to keep his eyes from her. Part of him still felt shattered at her loss, numb and tired and grieving, even though she stood just a few feet away. Danny caught Tucker watching Sam and Tucker felt all the worse hoping Danny didn't think her was, you know, admiring Sam's backside.

"You know," Tuck said as he looked away from Sam and back down to his coffee. "I thought I got over the whole running my mouth too much thing, but I guess not."

"Don't worry about it," Danny said as he watched Sam who smiled at him as she caught his gaze. "Everything turned out okay."

Tucker continued to stare into his coffee. "What if it hadn't Danny? What if Sam had been killed?"

"I'm not going to worry about it Tuck," Danny said as he stood and helped Sam finish cooking. She tried to push him out of the way but he bumped her aside and made her sit.

"Tuck," Sam said as she shook her head. "The worst that would have happened is I would have turned into a ghost hybrid. I think. I doubt the machine would have killed me. Besides, you were trying to buy Jazz time. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I've changed my mind about moving out," Tucker informed them. "I think it's better if…"

"Damn it Tuck," Sam growled. "Don't be such a baby! You've been wanting your independence for a long time. Don't let one stupid situation take it away from you." Sam watched a look of hurt wash across Tucker's face and she sighed. "You're welcome to live with us as long as you'd like, but really what happened to bugging Jazz about moving in with you?"

Danny dropped the spatula he was using to scramble the eggs and turned to look at Tucker menacingly. "You were bugging Jazz about what?"

"Cool down Dan," Tucker said and half laughed. "I asked her to marry me too."

"You what?" Danny asked in surprise. He looked at Sam. "Why didn't you tell me this?" She only smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "What did Jazz say?" Danny asked.

"She said it wasn't sensible to say yes at this point," Tucker said. "But she said yes quick enough when Vlad was holding us captive."

"Well you know how Jazz is," Danny said. "She never jumps without looking four or five times and without long and careful deliberation. But she can be very unpredictable sometimes. You just have to catch her in the right mood."

"What about Vlad?" Sam asked.

Danny smiled bitterly. "I'm sure we'll hear from him again. Jazz said something about some legal documents she signed. I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to lay some sort of claim on her and…" Danny stopped as Tucker jumped up and ran from the room. Sam and Danny looked at each other in surprise then heard Tucker dialing the phone. They both started laughing.

"I'm surprised you haven't gone after Vlad to kill him yet," Sam said softly and worriedly.

Danny was quiet for a moment. "I'm lulling him into complacency, " he said. "Vlad will get his. I promise." He smiled again as they heard Tucker talking to Jazz.

"Poor Tucker," Sam said. "I think Jazz needs to just put the poor boy out of his misery."

"Or I will," Danny growled threateningly then abruptly changed his mood and smiled sweetly at Sam.

"You're a lunatic you know that?" she asked as she reached forward and pinched his side.

"It's all your fault Sam," Danny said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the chair, spun her around and started tickling her.

"No!" She yelled and giggled and tried to break free. "I hate being tickled you jerk."

"Yeah it totally messes up the Goth exterior," Danny teased as he turned her around again and kissed her.

"You really are a jerk," Sam said as he sat her back down in her chair then placed a plate full of eggs and bacon at Tucker's place and smiled.

Danny sat down with his own breakfast and looked at the fruit Sam had on her plate. He waited for her to look out of the kitchen toward Tucker then used his invisibility to swipe a piece of strawberry.

"I saw that," Sam said as she looked at him. He smiled, and tried to hide the fact he was chewing the pilfered berry. She then picked up her glass of orange juice and swirled it around thoughtfully.

"Vlad told me what he found out in the Ghost Zone relating to marriage," Sam said in what she hoped was an offhand tone. "It looks like you and I are just going to…"

"I've already talked to Gaspar," Danny told Sam who looked at him in shock. "Who?"

"He's one of the law makers in the Ghost Zone I think," Danny answered he paused a moment. "It looks to me like we have three choices."

"Three?" Sam asked in confusion.

"You become a ghost hybrid." Danny started.

"Yikes no!" Sam said as she shook her head fearfully. I'm never going near a powered down ghost portal again.

"We don't marry," Danny continued.

Sam nodded her head, after all that's what she was preparing herself for. "That's perfectly acceptable," she replied.

"Or," Danny said and paused. "I could give up my ghostly powers."

"No!" Sam said quickly and forcefully. "No way!"

"Why not?" Danny asked. "I would be perfectly happy to…"

Sam slammed her hand on the table and said, "No! No way!"

"But," Danny started to say.

Sam interrupted. "Have you considered how vulnerable you would be if you didn't have your ghost powers? There are half a million ghosts in the Ghost Zone who have some sort of vendetta against you who wouldn't hesitate to attack once you were defenseless, and lets not get into what evil Vlad would start plotting."

Danny sighed. "You're right. But still I need to check with Walker myself. I don't want to take Vlad's word for anything."

Tucker returned to the table with a smile on his face. Sam and Danny looked at each other for a moment then back at Tucker. He simply smiled and began to eat.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Vlad sighed in relief as he watched the tape of Danny and Sam arriving through the portal. It was a relief to know the girl had survived. As maniacal and crazy as Vlad tended to be, he did have an incredibly soft side. He had a fondness for Daniel and deep down really wished him the best. However, his feelings of tenderness failed to extend past his other desires.

He leafed through the legal documents Jazz had signed. He was going to lull them into complacency and strike when they least expected it. Of course Vlad was upset that he had to alter his plans, but that did not change them. He still desired children and was determined that Jasmine Fenton, daughter of his beloved Maddie would mother those children. Whether she liked it or not. He just had to wait for the right time.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

And so, as time goes by quickly a month and a half passed. Jack Fenton recovered marvelously from his heart surgery, even managing to lose fifteen or so pounds, but that was thanks mostly to Maddie's extreme vigilance against Jack's desire for cookies and fudge.

Tucker and Jazz danced and flirted around the subject of love and marriage as their relationship deepened and became serious. However, Tuck's recovery from nearly losing Sam was slow. He postponed moving out, and though he said nothing to Danny or Sam. He missed the three in the morning conversations, but those stopped after Danny moved into Sam's room. Tucker acknowledged that it was for the best and that Danny and Sam were happy, but he couldn't escape feeling the loss. Well, some of the time.

Jazz herself was a little leery of her happiness. She felt like a shadow was hanging over her and for the first time understood Sam's belief that she and Danny were star-crossed. But Jazz herself refused to believe in such things. Of course there was always going to be something. Everything was going beautifully with her and Tucker and she really was seriously considering accepting his proposal.

Sam and Danny avoided the subject of weddings and marriage. They decided they were going to live life just as they were. So the Ghost Zone was against them, that didn't stop them from living their lives and accepting happiness and joy when they found it.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz Fenton looked at her face in the mirror and frowned. She'd been feeling very tired for the last few days, but she'd chalked it up to working too much and too many late nights with Tucker. But her intuition began telling her something else and the cold reasoning hit her last night on the way home from work.

She looked down at the little white stick laying on the sink and sighed. She could have done this at work, but she needed to know sooner rather than later, she'd confirm it when she got to the hospital, but really she didn't need to. The double line on the pregnancy test told her exactly what she already knew.

"Oh man!" She said as she rested he head against the mirror. She wasn't sure if she wanted to laugh or cry. Was she happy or sad? As it was, she should have known better. She should have been more careful, but conceded that the mistake happened after Vlad had kidnapped her and…well.

"And it's really not a mistake," She said. "I'd just rather have planned this out." She looked at herself in the mirror again and sighed, then smiled. She couldn't wait to tell Tuck.

Jazz donned her coat and adjusted her I.D. and headed out the door to work. Unfortunately for Jasmine Fenton, she was being followed.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Tucker looked at the time and frowned. It was ten am and he'd usually had a phone call from Jazz by now. He suspected that she was having a busy morning so he quieted the concerned little voice in his head and concentrated on setting up the new computer network at the real estate office he'd been sent to by his employer.

Surfacing from his work at twelve forty five, Tucker began to feel alarm. Jazz always called him at twelve on the dot. Like clockwork. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the hospital.

"Doctor Fenton didn't show up today," he was told curtly by the woman on the phone. Tucker immediately called Fenton Works only to be told by Maddie that Jazz had left early that morning for work.

A call to Danny found him in a meeting that he couldn't be disturbed from, so Tucker called Sam.

"Calm down Tucker," Sam said as she tried to understand what Tucker was frantically trying to tell her.

"She's gone!" Tucker exclaimed. "Sam I think Vlad took her again."

"Okay," Sam said trying to remain calm. "I'll send out the ghost signal and…"

"The what?" Tucker shrieked.

Sam sighed, "I was just trying to be funny. I'll call Danny and get him out of his meeting and we'll meet you at the house okay?"

"Hurry Sam," Tucker said. "Please."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

At first Jazz thought she had passed out, but then a strange feeling of deja vue passed through her. She opened her eyes to find herself laying on an extravagant bed in an opulent bedroom. Sam's painting of Plasmius, rendered in butter hung right where Jazz had last seen it, causing her to sign in resignation.

Sitting up caused waves of nausea to hit Jazz, reminding her of her current change in situation. She placed her hand on her stomach and looked around in alarm. The last thing she wanted Vlad to know was that she was pregnant. Jazz growled in disgust, she was impatient to tell Tucker the news and now she didn't know how long it would take to get away from Vlad. She stood and walked to the bedroom door. Maybe she could just walk out. No. The door was locked.

"Vlad!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. The expenditure of energy renewed her feelings of nausea, causing her to sit down for a moment and breath.

"Vlad!" She yelled and rested again. It was only after the third time that the door opened and Vlad stood smiling at Jazz.

"You're awake I see." He said then frowned in dismay as Jazz stood and threw up right on his shoes. "And not feeling too well either."

"You need to take me home Vlad," Jazz said weakly. "I'm not well. Why are you doing this to me?"

"Oh dear," Vlad said sympathetically. "What can I get for you my dear? Tea? What has unsettled your stomach?"

"You!" Jazz spat at him as she searched in her pocket for a tissue to wipe her mouth with. Vlad handed her a hand kerchief and she took it reluctantly.

"Now, now Jasmine, it isn't nice to imply such things about the future father of your children." Vlad said as he ushered her out of the room. "I'll call a doctor and…"

"I don't need a doctor," Jazz growled. "I know what's wrong with me. What I need is for you to get the sick notion that I'm going to be the mother of any of your children out of your head and let me go before Danny gets here and kicks your insane ass!"

Vlad laughed as if Jazz said something charmingly funny. "Oh dear you are funny. No, this time Danny isn't going to find you. You my dear are going to be spending a great deal of time in the Ghost Zone. Danny won't be able to find you. I'll deny I know of your whereabouts."

"You can't do this to me," Jazz said. "It's criminal Vlad. I don't want any part of it!"

"You'll change your mind after you've held our first born," Vlad said reassuringly. Jazz growled in frustration and Vlad only laughed.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

It was Danny, checking for any type of message from Jazz about her abduction, who found the positive pregnancy test sitting on the sink. He didn't know what it was, but Sam, who was standing over his shoulder did.

"Jazz is pregnant," Sam whispered to Danny as she grabbed the test and shoved it into her pocket.

"What?" Danny nearly shrieked.

"Pregnant," Sam enunciated slowly then looked over at Tucker who was sitting on Jazz's bed with a scared and worried look on his face.

"How?" Danny asked dumbly and Sam pinged him on the head with her finger. Danny's eyes widened and he narrowed them as he looked at Tucker. "I'm going to kill the ba…"

"Danny," Sam said softly as she grabbed his arm and looked into his green eyes. "We really, really need to find Jazz. I-I don't think we should tell Tucker about this." She held on to him until glowing green faded back into blue.

"You're right," Danny sighed. "But after we get Jazz back. There's going to be hell to pay." He walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh goody," Sam said in exasperation as she followed him.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Okay, first thing I have to say is…We've come full circle. Jazz gets away and now she's captive again. I hope the whole Sam thing wasn't too anti-climactic. I wanted drama but nothing too heavy. You can find translations to Wulf's dialog if you google Esperanto phrases.**

**As for Jazz and pregnancy well…I've had a few people comment on Sam and that state and I thought it might be an interesting twist for Jazz to end up that way instead. I also had to share my flu (Egads me pregnant? I don't think so, don't worry), with you all via the puking scene. Wouldn't we all love to spew on Vlad's shoes?**

**Thirdly, some themes have come up in this story which has called my rating into question. I hesitate to change it to M, but considering the current ummm situation and a few things which are implied I'm wondering if my T rating is now inappropriate. What do you think?**

**Okay then. Review and I'll see you tomorrow with Chapter Seventeen.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't know how this chapter got written. I passed out…literally around 10 pm last night. I was seriously out of it. Anyway, if this is disappointing, I'm sorry. Read the note below. I sometimes write my way into situations which upon reflection I decide I can't deal with so I have to find ways to write myself out of them all the while kicking myself….anyway. **

**Just so you know there is some squickiness ahead. **

Chapter Seventeen

Vlad knew he had to be very careful when he transferred Jazz to the Ghost Zone. It was a very impressionable place filled with extremely sensitive beings, many of who Vlad had lost control of once Danny's powers surged. These creatures were now loyal to Danny and Vlad didn't want them alerted to his and especially to Jazz's presence.

So, it was that Vlad wrapped Jazz in a spectral cloak and flew her to a dark and desolate region of the zone, within that place he had set up a room, identical to the one she'd spent time in before, right down to Sam's painting on the wall.

"You will find," Vlad said as he walked around the room. "That there are plenty of medical tomes here for you to peruse through."

"At least I won't be bored," Jazz said dryly as she watched Vlad walk to the door. "I've had a tray of food left on the table. Bathroom is through that door. Make yourself comfortable"

"I would be more comfortable at home," Jazz said angrily.

"You'll also find amongst the books," Vlad said as he stood at the door. "A few books on artificial insemination." Jazz who was watching him closely could have sworn she'd seen the ghostly form of Vlad blush.

"Artificial what?" Jazz choked trying not to laugh.

"Well my dear," Vlad said in the kindest tone possible. "You didn't think I would actually…" He gasped and shook his head. "Perhaps if you'd been able to become my wife…Jazz dear I don't intend on causing you any physical harm. You can rest easy. I will not be laying a finger on you."

"Well at least that's something I can stop worrying about," Jazz said dryly. Vlad only smiled at her.

"You will find by and by, that I'm not the horrible wretched monster everyone claims me to be." Vlad said in what seemed to be a hurt tone.

"Oh no," Jazz said as she shook her head. "Horrible wretched monsters, they don't kidnap innocent people who have friends and family that love them and hold them against their will and force them to bear their children. Only egomaniacal, lunatic creeps do that." Vlad narrowed his eyes at Jazz then opened the door and left.

"Well kiddo," Jazz said as she put her hand on her stomach. "It looks like we're counting on Uncle Danny to rescue us again. You'll like your Uncle Danny and Auntie Sam. I can't wait to tell them all about you. And Daddy. Daddy is going to be so happy to know your here." She smiled, doing her best not to panic. Jazz was good at rationalizing. She walked to the table where food was laid out and picked up a few pieces of toast, then to the book shelf where she picked out one of her favorite Psyche books. She sat down in a nearby chaise lounge and began to read.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam was sitting on the couch at Fenton Works thumbing through some old magazines when Maddie sat down beside her. Danny's mother smiled sweetly at Sam.

"Hi Mom," Sam said as she closed her magazine and looked at the older woman, who was still grinning at Sam.

"Sam," Maddie said softly as she leaned forward. "Something dropped out of your pocket."

Sam's eyes widened as Maddie handed her Jazz's pregnancy test. She smiled nervously at Maddie. "Thanks," she said as she slid the stick back into her pocket and felt blood rushing to he cheeks, making them burn.

"I suppose congratulations are in order?" Maddie whispered softly. "Jack and I are so thrilled that you're part of our family Sam." She wiped away tears that sprang to her eyes. "Does Danny know?" she asked.

Sam looked guiltily at Maddie. "Yes," She answered, "But…"

"No no!" Maddie said as she interrupted Sam. "There is no but, I understand completely. You're waiting to tell people. Mum's the word."

"Yeah," Sam said uncomfortably, "But…"

"How are you feeling?" Maddie asked. "I remember when I was pregnant with Jazz. I was so tired all the time."

"Um about that," Sam tried to say again. "I'm not…" Her confession was cut short by Danny entering the room.

Maddie jumped up and hugged her son. "I just want you to know Danny. That I am here for you both. And I approve,"

"Uh thanks Mom," Danny said as he gave Sam a questioning look. Sam smiled at him weirdly. Maddie kissed her son's cheek and very nearly floated from the room.

Danny looked back at his mother then turned to Sam. "What's her problem?"

Sam smiled a moment then took a deep breath. "She thinks I'm pregnant."

"She what?" Danny asked then quieted down. Tucker was in the other room. "Where did she get that crazy idea?"

"The test fell out of my pocket," Sam answered. Danny looked at her in horror then started laughing.

"This isn't funny Danny." Sam whispered. "Maybe we should tell Tucker."

"No," Danny said quickly. "I think Jazz should be the one to tell him. Will it hurt so bad to let Mom think it just for a little while?"

Sam sighed deeply as she looked down at her hands, "I guess not, but. Man I'm embarrassed."

"Ahh," Danny said as he patted Sam's stomach. "How is my little baby?"

"Unless you want to lose your hand," Sam growled. "You better get it off me."

"Is that the way you treat the father of your unborn child?" Danny pouted.

"Shut up!" Sam laughed as she pushed him away.

Tucker walked into the room and observed them both silently for a moment then said, "I can't believe you two are joking and flirting with each other when Vlad has Jazz." He looked at Danny. "I would have thought you'd have gone to the Ghost Zone already."

"Sorry Tucker," Danny said as he began to feel guilty. "I just wanted to..umm…well Tell Sam a few things." He looked at Sam who only shrugged her shoulders then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Good luck in finding Jazz," she said. "If you need us…"

"I know," Danny said, "Just stay close to Mom okay?"

"Are you implying that I can't protect myself?" Sam asked her eyes glimmering with what Danny perceived as a challenge.

"I'm implying that I need you to stay close to Mom," Danny repeated then lowered his voice. "And keep your eye on Tuck."

"I heard that," Tucker said as he eyed Danny. "I'm standing right here you know."

"Okay," Danny said. He gave Sam a long look then transformed into ghost mode. He winked at her then phased himself downstairs then flew through the portal.

Sam looked at Tucker who was now sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "I guess it's payback time now huh?" Sam asked as she sat down and leaned against him. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not really," Tucker answered.

Sam rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh come on Tuck, don't go all brooding and heroic on me now. I was the person you told the first time you…."

"Sam," Tucker said warningly.

"Kissed a girl," Sam finished and made a sour face at him. He smiled slightly.

"Do you remember the last late night talk we had?" Tucker asked. "You told me that you felt like you and Danny were ill fated."

"Yup I remember," Sam said "And then I talked to Danny about it and he told me that no matter what it was us against them, and we would be stronger and not let fate keep us apart."

"Yeah," Tucker said then shook his head. "What I think is that your bad fate transferred over to Jazz and I. You take it back now."

"Ha!" Sam laughed. "No dice there bud. You can keep it." Tucker gave her an annoyed look and she leaned against him harder.

"Don't worry about Jazz," Sam said softly. "Danny will find her. She'll be back in time for dinner. Just watch." She looked picked at her finger and sighed, "You know, the bad fate didn't transfer?"

"What?" Tucker asked.

"The ill-fatedness. It's still Danny and me." Sam answered as she continued to pick at her fingers. "You and Jazz just get sucked into it by default. I bet if you two got away from us, you'd never have another problem again."

"Don't be ridiculous," Tucker said. "That's not true." He said it, but deep down he felt that it was. He watched Sam as she picked her fingers for a moment and wondered if in order to have a peaceful life, if he would have to break from her and Danny. She looked up at him and smiled slightly and worriedly. Tucker decided that peace was way overrated. He could never abandon Danny and never in a million years abandon Sam. He smiled wryly.

"Life is just really complicated," he said and Sam nodded in agreement.

"But it's good too," Sam said after a long silence. "I wouldn't trade what I have now for the world."

"Me either," Tucker said as he smiled slightly.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny was speeding through the Ghost Zone toward Vlad's portal when he seemed to hit a invisible barrier. He stopped and looked around in a slight daze. A wizened old man was approaching him. He was short and round with what can only be called a Fu Manchu mustache. Danny took on a defensive stance, not sure what to expect.

"Good day," The old man said as he looked Danny up and down. "Gaspar sent me. The name is Melchior." He bowed toward Danny. "I hear you have a request for us. I want to hear it from your own mouth."

"Request?" Danny asked in confusion. His only goal right now was to find Jazz. He didn't have time to be held up by some crazed ghost.

"Marriage," Melchior said. "You wanted to change the law?"

The light went on in Danny's head and he wondered why these ghosts had to wait until the worst moment to approach him. "Yes," Danny said. "I'd like to marry Sam, but we're perfectly happy as we are. No need for marriage."

"I see," Melchior said. "And if I were to tell you that living with her, as you are now, still constitutes as a marriage contract of sorts, what say you then?"

Crap, Danny almost said out loud. "I'd be very upset," Danny answered his tone of voice barely contained his aggitation. "I'm not ghost! I'm living. I love Sam. I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And you would give up everything for her?" Melchior asked. "What about your family? Would you give up your family for her?"

Always with the hard questions. Why couldn't he catch a break? "Only if my family wouldn't be harmed in anyway," Danny answered. "Listen I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude, but my sister is in trouble and…"

"You won't find her," Melchior told Danny. "We know where she is, and you won't find her."

"What?" Danny asked. His hands began to glow. "Did you take her?"

"We did not," Melchior answered. "But we know who did. Seek an audience with Basnater. He has the final say in all matters."

"How do I find Basnater?" Danny answered.

Melchior laughed. "You do not find Basnater, Basnater finds you!"

"Great," Danny said as he watched Melchior disappeared not unlike the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. He took a deep breath and continued on his way to Vlad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

Vlad greeted Danny with an oily smile. Danny greeted Vlad with a quick punch to the mouth!

"Where is she?" he asked angrily as he grabbed Vlad by the throat and readied another punch. "Take me to her now or I finished things here and now Vlad!"

"Dear boy!" Vlad said as he calmly freed himself from Danny's grip dabbed the bleeding corner of his mouth with a handkerchief "Your behavior is quite uncalled for. I don't know what you are speaking of!"

"Jazz!" Danny yelled as he advanced on Vlad who was now backed up against the wall. "Where is she! I know you took her!"

"Such dire accusations!" Vlad said angrily as he put up his hands in defense. "She's not here Danny! You're free to look around the grounds, but you will not find Jasmine here."

"Where did you take her?" Danny questioned. "The Ghost Zone? Your cabin in the mountains? Where?"

"I simply do not have her," Vlad answered as he flinched away from Danny. "Why is it that when anything goes wrong you're immediately down my throat?"

"Because you're always the culprit," Danny yelled. "You know as well as I do that the Ghost Zone and I have been under a truce for the last three years. My enemies wouldn't dare break it."

Vlad smiled his greasy smile as he dabbed his mouth again as he slid out of Danny's immediate reach. "Perhaps you accept the truce unquestioningly, but I am sure there are a few powerful ghosts out there who do not. Many do feel that you broke it when you gave Samantha that ring."

"It was an accident," Danny said his anger cooling only slightly. "I got the ring off of her."

Vlad shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I suggest you question the citizens of the Ghost Zone. Maybe The Box Ghost knows something."

Danny gave Vlad a look of disgust then pushed past him and did a through search of Vlad's estate. When he returned, it was obviously without Jazz.

"I will be back," Danny warned Vlad as he left through the portal."

"I look forward to your return," Vlad waved then chuckled as soon as he was sure Danny was gone.

Vlad waited a moment then picked up the phone attached to his side and dialed. "Hello," he said. "Todd? Remember that patient I told you about? She's ready for you. How soon can you get here?"

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz was in the bathroom, throwing up when Vlad arrived with a mysterious guest.

"Jazz," He called. "Your doctor is here."

"Go away," Jazz called from the bathroom. She felt like she was dying. She rested her head on the floor. The bathroom door opened and a pair of Italian leather shoes stood before her. Jazz smiled evilly and wished she could muster up the energy to…well. She looked up and instead of finding Vlad standing over her, it was Todd.

"Todd?" She asked in confusion.

"Man Jazzy," Todd said kindly as he helped her stand. "You look terrible. What's wrong?"

"What are you doing here?" Jazz asked as she pulled away from the man she almost married.

"Vlad hired me," He said as he smiled bitterly. "Quite a long time ago actually."

"He what?" Jazz asked in confusion.

Todd sighed. "It's a long story darling. Come sit down. You look very unwell. Flu?"

"Yeah," Jazz laughed bitterly. "I have the flu."

"Fluids," Todd said to Vlad. "She needs fluids. We don't want her to get dehydrated." He put is hand to her face. "You don't feel feverish Jazz. You feel cold and clammy. Are you sure it's the flu?"

"It could be food poisoning," Jazz answered as she cuddled into her chair. She wondered how much worse the situation could get. All she needed now was her first boyfriend here and Tuck and they could all exchange funny anecdotes.

Jazz looked around. "Where did Vlad go?"

Todd laughed. "I sent him away. For now Mr. Masters does my bidding. After all he wants his little patient taken care of and I'm now your doctor."

"Todd," Jazz said as she grabbed his hand. "Please. You have to help me escape. I'm being held here against my will. I…"

"I know," Todd said as he smiled. "You really should have married me Jazz. Things would have been much easier on you if you had."

"You're not angry about that are you?" Jazz asked hesitantly.

"Not at all," Todd said as he dug into his medical bag. "I was just doing my job. I had a lot of debts to pay off. We don't all have rich benefactors to pay our way through med school like you Jazz."

"I paid my own way," Jazz insisted. "I received scholarships…"

"Bogus scholarships," Todd told her as he laughed. "Vlad paid your way through school, and from what I understand he took care of your brother's tuition as well."

"Why?" Jazz asked.

"How should I know," Todd answered. "It wasn't such a horrible fate to be married to you, so I figured the money came easily until you jilted me. Luckily, Mr. Masters understood and didn't yank the money he'd already given me. The original plan was just to turn you to his side of things to help him win your mother's heart, but apparently that plan has altered."

"Did you ever really love me?" Jazz asked wide eyed.

"I don't think it's possible to go through a four year relationship with a sweetheart like you Jazz and not feel something." Todd said kindly.

Jazz took a deep breath. She knew she couldn't trust Todd but she had to say something. He would find out her secret sooner or later.

"I am in love with someone," Jazz said. "That's why I couldn't marry you."

"Yes I know," Todd said dispassionately as he sorted through his medical bag.

"Help me get back to him Todd. Please," Jazz begged.

"Sorry," Todd said shortly. "No can do."

"Todd," Jazz said softly. "You know what Vlad wants me for right?"

"Yes," Todd said tiredly. "He feels that your superior intellect and beauty combined with his would make perfect children."

Jazz swallowed hard. "Doesn't that strike you as a little insane?

Todd didn't answer. "I need to take some blood Jazzy. Which arm should I use?"

Jazz sighed and closed her eyes as she extended one arm. "I don't care Todd," she said. "But you're a rat. A dirty rotten rat."

"Thank you," Todd laughed. "I've been called worse."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz waited until she was alone then she ran to the bookshelf. She had to escape before Vlad found out the results of the blood tests. Jazz didn't think that Vlad would do anything to hurt her and her child, but she wasn't going to give him the chance to prove her wrong.

Jazz walked to the door and sat on the floor. Patiently and slowly she ripped a page of of the book and slipped it under the door, and then another and another. She knew many ghosts to be curious creatures. Hopefully one would see the papers fluttering across the Ghost Zone and follow the trail to her. After some time she grew tired and overwhelming feelings of despair began to hit her. She put her head against the door and began crying.

It so happened that such a creature of curiosity was nearby. He looked at the pages and said, "Kio estas tio ĉi?." He picked up another page and another until he came to stand at the door. He watched in curiosity as another page slipped out and fluttered out into the formless nothing of the Ghost Zone.

He knocked on the door. "Kion vi faras?" He asked.

Jazz stood on the other side of the door and knocked. "Hello?" she called. "Can you help me?"

"Pardonu?" Wulf said. He cocked his head to the side.

Jazz hesitated for a moment. The ghost on the other side of the door could be far worse than Vlad. "I need help!" Jazz said again. She stood back as the door ripped open and Wulf walked into the room.

"Help?" he asked.

"Wulf!" Jazz exclaimed happily. "Do you remember me?"

"Jes," Wulf said as he looked curiously around the room then turned back to Jazz. "Ĉu vi komprenas?"

Jazz shook her head. "I'm sorry I don't understand."

Wulf extended a hand, or was it a paw, Jazz wondered and said, "Venu kun mi." She hesitated a moment and put her hand in his. Wulf flew her out of the room and into the Ghost Zone.

He stopped and ushered her into a cave like room. He pointed for her to sit. "Kiel fartas via frato?" he asked. Jazz only shook her head in confusion.

"Danny," Wulf said.

"Yes!" Jazz said. "Can you take me to Danny?"

"Ne," Wulf replied. "Mi pensas ke ne." Jazz sighed as she looked around.

"Maybe I was better off where I was," She said to herself.

Wulf chuckled and repeated, "Mi pensas ke ne."

"Okay," Jazz said as she watched the wolf like creature. "Can you understand me?"

"Jes, iomete" Wulf answered as he nodded his head.

"Good," Jazz replied. "Do you know how to get to Danny?"

"Jes," Wulf answered as he nodded.

"Can you take me to him?" She asked excitedly.

Wulf frowned and shook his head. "Ne!" He then smiled at Jazz and said, "Mi ŝatas vin!"

Jazz sighed and sat down trying not to despair. For a reason she couldn't figure out. Wulf wouldn't take her to Danny. She thought Danny was friends with the ghost, but maybe she was wrong.

"Atendu," Wulf said then pointed to the door. "Estas danĝere!"

Jazz sighed. She couldn't understand why Wulf wouldn't take her to Danny. There had to be a good reason. She shivered and looked around Wulf's domain as she wondered how long she would be stuck here.

"Out of the frying pan in to the fire," Jazz said to herself. Wulf looked at her and chuckled.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**Well, here we are at the close of Chapter Seventeen. I actually had to rewrite this a few times. The first thing I wrote was seriously demented, even then I'm not happy with this. I have a 3 time rule. If I write something and I have to erase it and try again, and if I have erase after that the 3rd time things stay put because there won't be any improvement. It seems that I have written myself into a slight hole here. Please bare with me while I get over this hurdle. Things will get better.**

**Oh, and don't tell me to go rest. I can't rest. I want to rest, I just can't. But I'm also worried about disappointing all the people who have expressed love for this story. If this chapter is as disappointing as the last, I'm really sorry. I'll try to do better I promise. I can do better! I will do better…I just need to find my footing again.**

**By the way Wulf is saying isn't important to the story at this point. It's better that you are as confused as Jazz is. However, I wouldn't just make up words. As I stated in the last chapter, you can do a Google search on Esperanto phrases and find translations. But for the most part Wulf is saying that he is wondering what's going on and telling Jazz that he can't take her to Danny because it's too dangerous….and that he likes her. I guess Wulf is kinda lonely.**

**P.S. Don't forget to review. Input here would be really nice and perfectly wonderfully acceptable. **


	18. Chapter 18

**I have thought over the T verses M rating and I decided to take it on a chapter by chapter basis. A brief section of this chapter will questionably fall into the M rating, just to warn you. Otherwise it's fairly safe. **

**A lot going on here, but mostly it's a filler chapter with some plot development. Setting up situations as it may be said. Hope you like. **

**Warm and cuddly hugs for all my awesome reviewers. You've made me feel so much better as I felt so horrible. Thank you so much!**

Chapter Eighteen

Vlad stood in front of the open door in the Ghost Zone and growled in anger. He floated around the room, looking for clues to Jazz's whereabouts, but all he found was an open book on the floor. He picked it up and noted it was missing more than a few pages.

"Apparently," He said slowly. "I underestimated Jazz's resourcefulness." Of course, as crazy as he was, he found Jazz's escape to be endearing. He had come armed to confront her with the test results Todd had given him that morning, and though he was extremely peeved at finding her gone, he was also amused.

"The game is afoot Jasmine," Vlad said as he searched the room again. He knew that she hadn't gone home. Had she talked to Danny, Vlad knew that he would be back to exact his vengeance for kidnapping his sister.

"Make that his pregnant sister," Vlad said. He smiled happily. It didn't matter that the child was not his, the fact that it was Maddie's grandchild was enough. His goal now was to find Jasmine before Danny did and hold her for at least nine months until he could lay claim to her child.

"Where did you go Jasmine?" Vlad asked as he floated to the door and looked out on the Ghost Zone. "I will find you before Danny does. Mark my words." Vlad smiled as he closed the door.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Danny flew through the Ghost Zone with a troubled mind as he kept his eyes open for changes that indicated a living creature had passed through the formlessness. He had woken early in the morning with dreams of his sister. The first thing he did was wake Sam.

"I have to find Jazz," Danny said as he changed to his ghost form. Sam looked at Danny and smiled slightly at the look of determination on his face.

"But do you have any clue where to look?" She asked as she walked forward and stood close to where he floated.

"No," Danny answered as he put his hands on Sam's waist and pulled her close to him. "I'm hoping that maybe the ghosts have noticed things. Not much passes them by." He lifted the chain Sam was wearing and looked at the green stoned ring threaded through it. As much trouble as the piece of jewelry had caused, Sam still harbored sentimental attachment to it.

Sam looked at the ring dangling in front of her and then at the questioning look in Danny's eyes. He had thought he put it away safely, apparently not.

"About the ring," Sam said sheepishly.

"Yes?" Danny asked as he leaned close.

"Well," Sam said as she looked away from the intense green phantom eyes and at the symbol on his chest. She traced it for a moment and looked back up at Danny sheepishly. "I missed it."

"You missed it," Danny repeated as he raised his eyebrows. Sam shrugged and Danny laughed. She looked again at the Danny Phantom symbol on his chest.

"Have I ever told you that you're extremely sexy when you're Phantom?" She asked then looked him in the eyes as a delicate pink flush began to tinge her cheeks.

Danny grinned. "I am huh?" He laughed.

"I always have the urge to tickle you when you're like this," Sam admitted her eyes filling with a devious light.

"You can't tickle me," Danny informed her, as he became even more amused.

"Why not? " Sam asked as she traced her fingers lightly up and down his sides. She took a deep breath as she watched desire flair in his eyes.

"Because I can just phase out, just like every other time you've tried," Danny answered as he put his hand on the side of Sam's face and claimed her lips with his own. A sweet sigh escaped from Sam as he pulled her closer. All thoughts concerns flew out of his mind as he held his beloved in his arms. The thought whispered into his mind that he'd never really kissed Sam while in ghost form. He'd kissed her cheek from time to time but never like this.

There was something different about kissing her now. He was overcome with an intense and almost overwhelming rush of desire and love. He started to press closer to the sensation but a warning alarm went off in his mind and suddenly he felt like they were being watched.

It took a great deal of effort to fight back to reality instead of losing himself in the very essence of Sam, but he managed to let go and take a step back, breathing heavily. Sam looked up at him in a daze.

"I-I need to go," Danny said as he shook his head, still trying to break the spell.

Sam watched him for a moment. She was sorely tempted to step toward him and resume the unexplainably delicious connection between them, but something in the corner of her mind was warning her, so she stepped back instead, putting her hand to her throat and sending Danny a questioning look.

"Be careful," was all she could manage to say. Was that her voice shaking? Her heart was still pounding fiercely in her chest, making her feel like she'd just run a marathon. Danny blinked at her for a moment as if it took him awhile to process her meaning then nodded once in affirmation before flying out of the room, phasing through the wall as he went.

Danny shook his head and did his best to concentrate on finding Jazz as he continued to fly throug the Ghost Zone. Unfortunately his thoughts kept drifting back to Sam . He circled back around and looked again for things he may have missed.

"Stop thinking about her," Danny chastised himself. "Just stop. You need to find Jazz. Find Jazz."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Sam it's too early," Tucker complained as she pulled him out of bed and made him put on his jogging cloths. "Besides I barely slept last night as it is. You don't want to make me run right now."

"Running is good for you," Sam said in a perky tone which failed to fit her Goth image. "It clears the mind. Clears out the emotions. Helps you see clearly." Sam paused a moment and almost said, "Clears out the hormones."

Tucker gave Sam a weird look. "It's six in the morning Sam," he said almost angrily. "I'm not going."

"If you don't I'll sit in here and pester you until you do," Sam said stubbornly. "I won't let you have any peace. I need to run Tucker really, really bad and I'm not supposed to leave you alone," She paused. "Or is it that I'm not supposed to go out alone." She thought a moment then shrugged as she watched Tucker tie his shoes.

"You know," Tucker said grumpily. "For someone who is supposed to be Goth. You sure are a perky little health nut."

Sam was already jogging in place. "Come on Sloth," she teased. "Don't be such a big baby."

"Yeah too bad you don't have a fake PDA to tempt me with," Tucker said dryly, alluding to the time she'd tricked him in the ninth grade to help him pass his fitness test.

"If I thought it would work again," Sam said. "I'd do it. Come on lazy bones move your butt!"

"Okay," Tucker snapped as he stood and followed Sam out of the apartment and onto the street. Sam took off running, fast. Tucker groaned in misery as he chased after her. Danny would have his skin if he lost track of her, and he didn't know what was worse, being taunted into fitness by Sam or having his life threatened by Danny.

Sam felt the rush of endorphins kick in and her mind began to clear. She almost sighed in relief then looked back at Tucker for a moment who was straining to keep up with her. She slowed down a little and looked to the road in front of her. Suddenly she stopped. Tucker caught up to her, breathing heavily and grabbing his side.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. He looked at Sam who was staring wide eyed down the road. She pointed and Tuck looked to see one of Walker's henchmen approaching.

"Run!" Tucker said as he grabbed Sam's hand and they headed in the other direction.

"Yeah," Sam said as she ran beside Tucker. "Since when have we ever been able to out run a ghost?"

"We've done it lots of times," Tucker said with effort as he ran.

"When we have the thermos," Sam argued. "Do you have a thermos with you?"

"No," Tucker answered. Sam tightened her hold on his hand and stopped. She turned and faced the ghost who was floating no more than five feet away.

"Samantha Manson," the ghost called.

"Uh oh," Tucker said. "It's for you." Sam jabbed him in the ribs.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. "I'm kinda busy as you can see."

"Yeah because ghosts always make appointments," Tucker said dryly, "Their courteous like that you know."

"I have come serve you with a subpoena to appear before the Tribunal in the Ghost Zone and insure that you comply," The ghost said. "By authority of Constable Walker."

"Constable?" Tucker asked. Sam elbowed him in the side again.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"For violating the law," The ghost answered as he moved toward Sam.

"Wait!" She said holding up her hand to stop him. "Can I bring Tucker with me?"

The ghost gave her a strange look and Tucker started shaking his head. "Hell no!" He yelled. "Don't you dare drag me into this mess!"

"Too late," Sam said as the ghost swooped down and whisked them away, to the Ghost Zone. "Sorry Tuck."

"You so owe me Sam!" Tucker growled. "Big time."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Jazz was sitting on the floor nearly hypnotized by the formlessness of the Ghost Zone. She didn't know where Wulf had gone, but she wished he would return. What she really wanted was a shower and a change of clothes.

"Who are you?" a voice said from behind. Jazz turned in shock to see a fox like creature approaching her, a menacing look on her face.

"I'm Jazz Fenton," Jazz said, as if that would explain everything. The fox creature pricked her ears forward as she walked closer as if smelling Jazz.

"Where's Wulf?" she asked her four tails swishing around her almost in agitation.

"I don't know," Jazz said as she looked down at her feet. She hoped that the creature would see her posture as non threatening.

"You may call me Michie," The creature said as she continued to curiously examine Jazz.

"Thank you," Jazz replied she looked up and met the fox spirit's glowing green eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Michie asked, seeming to hide her hands in the deep sleeves of her green robes.

"Wulf rescued me," Jazz answered. "He brought me here."

Michie covered her mouth as she smiled and laughed slightly. "Wulf rescued you? A human." She laughed a little more then shook her head in amazement.

"Do you speak Eperanto?" Jazz asked. Michie covered her mouth as she smiled again and nodded her head.

"Maybe you can stay and help me," Jazz said softly. "I don't understand Wulf. He rescued me and I need to get back home. I need to find my brother."

The creature continued to examine Jazz. She smiled roguishly. "You're pregnant!" She announced as she reached forward and touched Jazz. She smiled a beatific smile that scared Jazz.

"I know," Jazz said as she pulled away from the creature. She put her hand over her stomach protectively and the creature advanced again.

"Ne!" Wulf yelled from the entry to his domain. He rattled off something quickly in his language causing the creature to laugh.

"Wulf," said Michie, "Has actually dared to threaten my life if I dare take possession of your unborn child." She smiled sadly. "Which is regretful. I would so dearly love to take real physical form again. She narrowed her eyes at Wulf. Jazz nearly choked in fear as she backed up against Wulf who put his hand on her shoulder protectively.

Wulf said a few words to Michie which caused the fox spirit to sigh. "Wulf says for me to tell you that you are not to fear. You are under his protection. I can't hurt you because I owe him many promises of honor."

Jazz said nothing, she simply stared wide eyed at Michie. Life had become too strange. Yes, through Danny she'd been exposed to many ghosts, but never had she been forced into the Ghost Zone and into so much trouble. She wished she had weapons with her. She knew she could kick serious ghost butt if she had ghost fighting weapons. As it was, however. She'd have to trust Wulf.

"Can you ask Wulf to take me to Danny?" Jazz asked Michie. Michie interpreted for Jazz then frowned as she looked at the girl.

"It's too dangerous at this time," Michie answered. "He won't say why either. Just to trust him."

Jazz sighed the thought. "Can he at least find Danny and tell him I'm all right?"

"Ne," said Wulf. Jazz sighed then looked at Michie.

"You're safe here," Michie said kindly. "Wulf is kind. He likes you too." The fox spirit sighed then sat down and curled her tails around herself.

"How long am I going to be here?" Jazz asked her feelings of worry began to grow and she forced herself to remain calm.

Wulf spoke and Michie interpreted, "He's not sure. He says he'll contact Danny as soon as he feels the danger has passed." Michie then smiled and said. "Do you think, that if perhaps you opened your eyes any wider, they might pop out of the sockets?"

Jazz closed her eyes and laughed bitterly then bit back her tears.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Well, well," Walker said as the henchmen he sent brought Sam and Tucker to a holding cell. "There she is. The girl who has caused a stir in the Ghost Zone."

Sam looked at Tucker a moment. Tucker only shrugged his shoulders. "What am I here for?" Sam asked.

"The Tribunal wants to see you," Walker drawled. "Probably to dole out punishment. They don't change much very often. You must have done something pretty bad to have caught their attention this fast."

"Yeah Sam," Tucker teased. "What have you been doing that might get these guys all mad?" Sam looked at Tucker a moment then blushed a deep shade of red. She put her hands to her cheeks and wondered that they weren't permently stained with a blush. Tucker regarded her with wide eyes for a moment and shook his head and decided he really didn't want to know.

Walker pointed to the door and gestured for Sam to go though it. He looked at Tucker and said, "She goes in alone."

Sam looked at Tucker a moment. "Go on Sam," he urged trying to let his relief show too much. "It's time to face the music." Sam grimaced then walked through the door.

Three wizened old men were sitting on mats on the floor. They pointed to a mat in front of them so Sam sat. She waited and waited and waited. Sam wasn't a person who bowed to often to authority, but she understood the gravity of the situation, this had to have something to do with her and Danny. So it took her longer than usual to break and say something.

"Okay guys," she finally said. "What do you want? Why have you brought me here?"

"I am Melchior," said the man on the right. he was short and fat wearing brown robes and long flowing gray hair and green eyes. "Beside me is Basnater and then there is Gaspar." The two men nodded. "We are charged with a decision."

"You are a human," Gaspar said he was short and fat wearing brown robes and long flowing gray hair and green eyes. "Do you understand the implications of your actions earlier this day?"

Sam frowned she didn't know what they were talking about. "No," she said.

"Ignorance of the law does not make you above it," Melchior said in a chastising tone.

"But since you are not a citizen of the Ghost Zone and a living human, we can overlook your error," Gaspar said as he began combing his fingers through his beard.

"Well," Sam said as she cleared her throat. "Since I am not a citizen of the Ghost Zone as you say, you really can't have any jurisdiction over me and what I do."

"Danny on the other hand," Gaspar said. "Is under our jurisdiction."

"And how do you figure that?" Sam asked as she clinched her fists. "He's not a citizen of the Ghost Zone. He exists and lives in the human world. He's human."

"He's Phantom," Melchior insisted.

"Ghost," Gaspar agreed as he nodded his head.

"There are rules Samantha," Melchior said almost angrily. "Rules we enacted for a reason!"

"But Danny is unique!" Sam argued then thought of Vlad. "Well mostly unique. His case cannot be what the law was created for. Had a ghost hybrid ever existed when it was written?"

"Well," Gaspar said thoughtfully. "No."

"It matters not," Melchior said shortly. "A ghost is a ghost. Law is law."

"Danger is danger," Gaspar added. Sam growled in frustration and the trio watched her again.

"If perhaps," Melchior said. "You'd be willing to give up something."

"Something that means a great deal to you," Gaspar added thoughtfully.

"It might sway our opinion." Melchior finished.

Sam looked at them in disgust. "Do you mean bribe you?" she asked. "You want me to bribe you in order for you to change the law so that Danny and I can marry?" She shook her head. "What kind of law makers are you? Twisted and corrupt! Danny and I don't have to marry we can just…"

"Ahh!" Gaspar interrupted as he raised a finger and tilted his head. "But you cannot! Your actions this morning made that fact quite evident!"

"I don't understand," Sam said in confusion. "What did I do this morning…." She paused and covered her mouth with her hand and felt yet another blush cross her face. "Oh!" She said.

"So what would you be willing to give up?" Melchior asked. "Do you love him enough to give up your family? How about your riches? Your art? Would you give up your friend Tucker?"

"Would you let Danny give up those things?" Gaspar added.

Sam put her hands on her ears and closed her eyes. "I'm not listening to this. How dare you ask me to make those sacrifices to serve your silly purposes."

Basnater chuckled as he broke his silence for the first time. Melchior and Gaspar looked at him from the corners of their eyes then turned back to Sam.

"Will you?" they asked in unison.

"I refuse to answer," Sam said as she folded her hands across her chest.

"So you in the interest of your pride. You would give up the one you say you love. We can forbid that you spend your lives together as lovers. We have that power," Melchior said.

"Would you give up everything for him?" Gaspar asked. "Your own life?"

Sam smiled slightly trying to ignore Melchior's words. "I've already demonstrated that I would put my life before his. I don't need to sit here and discuss this with you. I know that I belong with Danny and he belongs with me."

"So you would," Gaspar confirmed. He looked at Basnater who was sitting with his hands folded in his black robes .

"The ring," Basnater said. "Would you be willing to give me the ring you wear on a chain around your neck?"

Sam swallowed hard as she grabbed the ring. "What do you want it for? It's a powerful thing I've heard."

"Not powerful for us," Basnater said. "Only for you. Would you give me the ring?"

"I will not buy your acceptance," Sam said stubbornly. "I don't do bribes. You should accept Danny and I! Change the law because it's ridiculous!"

"It saved Jasmine," Gaspar pointed out.

"Yes," Melchior agreed. "If not for our law, she'd be in deeper trouble than she already finds herself in."

"You know where Jazz is?" Sam asked in excitement.

"Yes," Gaspar answered. "She's safe and sound. No need to worry about her. She's no longer under the care of Plasmius."

"Can't you make an exception?" Sam asked. She looked at Basnater who stared back at her with unblinking black eyes the cropped black hair on his head seemed to bristle.

"The ring?" Basnater asked.

"I will not try to bribe you," Sam answered as she turned away.

"The law is the law," Gaspar began. "Without laws we would cease to know peace here in the Ghost Zone. They hold back the creatures who seek to resume life in the living world."

Ignoring Gaspar and Melchior. "Why do you want the ring?" Sam asked as she locked her eyes with Basnaer's

"To protect it from use," Basnater answered. Sam clutched the ring tightly.

"If that's the true reason," She said as she tried to keep the emotions out of her voice. "I'll let you have the ring. Even if your decision sides against Danny and I. You can still have the ring."

Basnater held out his hand expectantly. With shaking hands, Sam took the ring of the chain then crawled forward and delicately placed it in the wise man's hand, careful not to touch him in the process.

"Thank you," Basnater said as he closed his hand over the ring and tucked his hands in his robe sleeves. "Our ruling will be that the law stands as is. We warn you now. Should another instance such as this morning happen. We will be forced to take dire action."

"Living as you have been constitutes a unspoken contract of matrimony," Gaspar said coldly. "We recommend terminating said contract."

Sam blinked back the tears which began flooding her eyes then she paused. She and Danny had been together several times in ways which were far more intimate than this morning, and yet they said nothing then? What was different about this time? She frowned. He hadn't been in ghost form then, that was the difference. Perhaps they weren't alerted to what was going on between them when he was human. Sam blushed again and covered her face with her hands and wanted to laugh at how embarrassing this situation was.

"I would rather die first," Sam finally said as she finally looked up and locked eyes with Basnater.

"That can be arraigned," Basnater replied in a matter of fact tone which sent a chill down Sam's spine.

"Ahh Basnater," Melchior said as his harsh expression softened. "Perhaps we are being too hard on these children. Maybe we should deliberate for awhile. Take things into consideration."

"Her heart seems to be honest and true," Gaspar pointed out. "And he has done a great deal for the Ghost Zone. Perhaps a reward is in order."

"And they do love each other," Melchior added.

"Fine," Basnater said in what looked like annoyance. "We will continue to deliberate on this matter."

"You are dismissed." Melchior said as he gestured for Sam to stand and leave.

"Wait!" Sam cried. "What about Jazz. You know where she is. Can't you tell me…"

"The girl asks a lot of us," Gaspar growled.

"At this time," Basnater said gently. "We cannot tell you where Jasmine Fenton is. For her safety and perhaps your own. Rest well Samantha Manson knowing that she is safe and sound."

Sam took a deep breath. "Thank you," She said then backed out of the room.

Walker was leaning against the wall looking at Tucker who had an irritated look on his face.

"Well," Walker said. "Looks like they're done with you for now. And you're none too happy with the results. Sorry 'bout that."

Sam didn't respond to Walker. "Jerks," She said to Tucker. "They're a bunch of jerks."

"What do you expect," Tucker asked. "It's the Ghost Zone."

'They were trying to get me to bribe them!" She growled. "I can't believe it!"

"Bribe?" Walker asked then laughed. "No girlie they were testing you." He smiled. "Now off out of the Ghost Zone for you. We don't like your sort to stay here too long. Too disruptive having you here."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"I think you scared the girl," Melchior said as he looked at Basnater.

"I did not scare her. You plainly saw that she was not scared," Basnater disagreed.

"But," Gaspar said. "We upset her greatly."

"I say we sanction their marriage," Melchoir began as he smiled to himself. "She is right. He is not entirely a creature of the Ghost Zone."

"It's not likely that they will take up residence in the Ghost Zone either." Gaspar added both ghosts looked at Basnater.

"The law does not seem to apply in this instance," he said as he looked at his brothers. "Is it agreed upon?"

"Yes," Melchior and Gaspar said.

"That let it be added to the law," Basnater said in a resounding voice, "That in the case of a ghost hybrid Danny Phantom the law is in exception and the rules of the living may apply."

"Who will tell them?" Gaspar asked.

"I will," Basnater answered, "We will wait until their joy can be whole. For now, it will only be eclipsed by sorrow."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**So, I intended for this story to be humorous, but it seems that these fingers here have penchant for drama. Dag nabbit! I changed the genre.  
**

**I hope this chapter is okay. I hope you are still liking this story. I'm fighting to get it where I want it to be, I just need to get Jazz out of her current situation and things will go better from there. Of course there are some plot developments and such which need to be addressed**

**I'm sorry. I feel like I'm failing this story and you **

**So review and let me know how badly this stinks. **


	19. Chapter 19

**I write better when listening to music (which I can't always do). However, as I read over this and the last chapter I realize the tone of the music I listen to influences the tenor of the story in quite a major way. **

**I like plot deviations and twists and turns as you've learned already. However, I'm rather disappointed that a story I intended to be happy and funny has veered into such angsty, dramatic territory and I fear it turning into the utter crap fest of my other story. Take heart however dearest reader, there is a light flickering in the distance, at the end of the tunnel, which is coming nearer than either you and I could guess. If you get scared, hold my hand and I will lead you through unscathed.**

**Also, I have been wanting to focus a little on Danny and his ghost powers. I feel I've been neglecting him, yet torturing him madly….how else do I give him focus but follow the course in which we are about to be lead?**

Chapter Nineteen

Danny sighed as he stopped he'd been flying around the Ghost Zone for what felt like an eternity and he was tired. He found nothing. He'd stopped and talked to Skulker who said he hadn't seen anything. Danny had talked to the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady, but they had reported nothing unusual.

Bertrand and Spectra were more interested in trying to talk him into letting them out of the Ghost Zone to play out in the living world to be interested in anything he had to say. Danny was seriously annoyed but grateful that they feared his power too much than to cross the truce he'd made with the rest of the Ghost Zone.

Danny was about to give up hope and fly back home when something caught his eye. He swooped down to hundreds of papers floating along a slow current. He grabbed one of the pages and looked at it.

"Social Psychology," he read aloud, then grabbed another page and another. His heart began to race in excitement as he followed the trail, gathering pages as he went. But then there were no pages left to gather. He looked around unhappily then something else caught his eye. A door.

Danny flew up to the passage way and knocked. He waited and then slowly opened the door. He looked around the room clenching his jaw in anger. He recognized the painting on the wall. He knew Vlad had set up this room. Danny walked around looking for clues, but found nothing. Had Vlad moved her or had she escaped?

"Yes, she escaped," said a voice by the door.

"Plasmius," Danny growled as he turned to face his arch-nemesis.

"Daniel," Plasmius oozed. "So you know my little secret." He raised his eyebrows and said casually. "But really there's nothing you can do about it now."

Danny's right hand began to glow green, but he held back his blow. "You have gone too far this time Plasmius," Danny growled. "First you rig one of my father's devices to explode, nearly killing him. Then you kidnap my sister and friends, then you try to kill Sam. You kidnap Jazz again, intent on making her part of some nefarious scheme. I've had enough of you! It ends here and now!"

Plasmius had already taken a defensive stance. "So you are going to finally do me in?" he asked blandly. "Are you sure that is a wise course of action, considering…"

"Considering what Plasmius?" Danny asked.

Plasmius smiled like the snake about to charm the mouse as he slithered into the room. "I am now the champion of those in the Ghost Zone who have grown weary of your little peace accord. It's ironic actually. In the beginning I was the bad guy they were willingly escaping from, but at least I allowed them to run free."

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked his white eyebrows furrowing. "I freed them from your oppression with the simple agreement that they no longer cause trouble in the living world."

"They simply traded one type of oppression for another," Vlad said easily. "I've convinced them that perhaps my rule would be easier on them than yours. Of course I had incentives as well. Considering you've lost a key bargaining chip."

"I don't rule the Ghost Zone," Danny denied. "And I don't believe you."

"But you should," Vlad said in a creepily deadly tone of voice. "The original status quo is about to resume itself my dear boy. You should have joined forces with me when you had the chance."

"I don't believe you," Danny said. "The truce still stands. I spoke to…"

"You spoke to ghosts who still remain loyal to you," Plasmius said in disgust. "They will either turn against you or be destroyed in due time." He stopped and looked at the painting hanging on the wall. He touched it and then looked at Danny from the corner of his eye.

"And you have your lovely little Goth princess to thank for everything," Plasmius said happily. "After all she is the one who relinquished the ring."

"The ring?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You didn't know it was the ring which caused so many ghosts to accept your truce? It's the ring of guidance, rule and destruction! Did you think it was just a silly name? Or did you not care as you tossed it around as if it were just an average piece of jewelry?" Plasmius laughed. "For all the growing up you've done. You are still a fool Daniel!"

Danny thought for a moment. Sam had the ring this morning when he'd left her, and he doubted that she'd give it up.

"If you had been wise," Plasmius continued, "You would have taken advantage of the last few years. You would have embraced your ghost side instead of trying to deny it. You would have learned more about the Ghost Zone. You would have armed yourself against the coming tide. You could have stopped all of this Daniel. Instead you chose to try to live some paltry normal little life. You, with these grand powers playing super hero at corner markets and flying your little girlfriend around." Vlad paused and waited for Danny to speak.

Danny opened his mouth, but he had nothing to say. It was true he preferred to stay away from the Ghost Zone. A few ghosts had urged him to stay, to learn to embrace his ghost side, but he denied who he was.

"You've become nothing more than a little ghost performing parlor tricks Daniel," Plasmius taunted. "So much power and so much potential going to waste."

Plasmius floated a little closer to Danny and continued to speak. "But, I can't say you are entirely to blame. I did take advantage of your weakness and desire to be just a normal boy." He smiled. "And now that I have the upper hand. I really didn't think the day would come. I am looking forward to your surrender."

"Or I can destroy you" Danny growled as he clenched and unclenched his fists. Don't you remember what happened last time we fought Plasmius?"

"Oh yes," Plasmius said as he laughed bitterly. "I remember! What a fool you were to show me mercy Daniel." He pointed at the door. "But as you will see. This time I have back up."

Danny turned and looked out the door and was confronted with a growing host of green armed ghosts. He turned back to Plasmius who was smiling with barely contained glee.

"I'm sorry Daniel," Plasmius said in a tone that sounded more pleased than sorrowful. "But you can't simply deny your ghostly gifts any longer. You cannot simply live in the world as if you are just an ordinary man. You cannot have the life you hunger for. Better that you embrace your fate now."

Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath as Plasmius continued to speak, "These are no longer the childish games of your youth Daniel. The stakes have been raised. I'm amazed really that everything fell together so easily in my favor, and you played so perfectly into my hands."

"I haven't fallen into any of your plans Plasmius," Danny growled. "You're deluding yourself. I'm not going to accept this or anything you say and I will fight back."

Plasmius threw back his head and laughed. "Be my guest Daniel. I'll find your sister before you do. When I find Jazz, I will take her child and raise him as my own. I will have power over the Ghost Zone and everything I desire. You will have what? A life lived in misery. You will never have peace with Samantha, a woman the laws of the Ghost Zone forbid you to be with. Even if you changed the law, we will always be coming after both of you."

"And I'll fight back," Danny promised. "And I will defeat you Plasmius. You will not have Jazz or her child." He paused then advanced slowly on Plasimus. His green eyed narrowed to small glowing slits. "Next time we meet, I won't be merciful Vlad."

Vlad watched in amusement as Danny flew away. "Run Daniel. Run," He laughed. "I so do enjoy a good game of chase, or perhaps chess. Maybe both."

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

Sam was stretched out on the floor on her stomach concentrating on drawing when Danny flew into the room. Danny just suddenly appearing was something she had become so unaccustomed to that she looked up and jumped.

"Sam!" Danny said urgently as he advanced on her so quickly she barely had time to take a breath let alone move. "The ring!" He flipped Sam over on her back and looked down at her.

"Whoa!" Sam said as she scrambled to orient herself as Danny sought the chain on around her neck. "Wait a minute!" she growled, struggling to get loose from his grasp.

"Where is it?" Danny asked frantically. As he let her go, placing her gently on the floor.

"Where is what?" Sam asked in confusion.

"The ring!" Danny answered in desperation. "Where is it Sam?"

"I-I gave it to Basnater," Sam answered. Danny sat down next to Sam with a thump and put his head in his hands.

"You didn't find Jazz." Sam stated as she gave Danny a concerned look.

"No," Danny answered miserably as he kept his head in his hands. Sam frowned worriedly as she put her hand on his back and was suddenly frightened that he would pull away.

"Sam," Danny said sadly as he turned and put his arms around her. "Do you know how to find Basnater?"

"No," Sam answered as she returned the embrace. "Why are you looking for the ring?"

Danny pulled away and looked deep into Sam's eyes. He didn't know what to tell her. She would insist again that they were not meant to be together, that this was the final straw, the ultimate proof. Danny, still in ghost form kissed her gently then put her away from him.

"What happened in the Ghost Zone?" Sam asked anxiously. "Something bad? Something with Vlad?"

"Yes," Danny answered. "Yes." He paused for a moment then told her what happened. With typical Sam like strength she listened quietly and remained calm.

When Danny finished the story and looked at her awaiting a response. She smiled slightly and said, "It looks like Vlad has us painted into a corner doesn't it?" Danny simply nodded his head.

Sam rubbed her face with her hand and then looked at the ring on her finger. She was beginning to really dislike jewelry. "I think Basnater will give us back the ring," she said softly. "We just have to decide if we're going to pay the price."

"Price?" Danny asked. Sam took a deep breath and then related to him the events of her morning and her audience with the tribunal, right down to Basnater asking for the ring. "He knew what he was doing Danny. I'm sorry…"

Danny shook his head. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." He sighed deeply. "Vlad is right. I should have taken advantage of the last few years. I should have been learning about the Ghost Zone and my powers instead of…."

"Living with me," Sam finished for him. She looked down at her hand and spun the little amethyst ring around on her finger and feeling extremely selfish. It looked as if they had two choices. Join Vlad or give into what the three ghosts of the Tribunal wanted.

"I'd rather be with you than without you," Danny said as he pulled Sam close and kissed her neck.

Sam took several shaky breaths, doing her best to keep from sobbing, but Danny could still feel the repressed emotion humming in her body as he held her. "I can't," Sam said brokenly. "I can't let you do that." She pushed away from him then took off the ring and placed it in his hand.

Danny growled as he took the ring and phased it back on Sam's finger. "No," he said as he took her face in his hand. "We're not giving in Sam." He pulled her close and kissed her gently. "I love you too much. We'll find a way out of this."

Sam laughed bitterly as she wound her arms around Danny and let him hold her. The rush of emotion that engulfed them that morning surged back to life. Danny pulled away and looked at Sam questioningly for a moment before claiming her lips hungrily with his own. He lifted her in his arms and placed her softly on the bed. Nothing else mattered to him. Nothing but holding her. Sam herself gave up caring about anything as she abandoned herself in his arms, for what she was terrified would be the last time.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz woke up feeling woozy. She had been sleeping on something soft and furry she opened her eyes and looked up and came face to face with Michie.

"Good morning," Michie said happily. "Wulf says you should be hungry." She helped Jazz sit up then placed a bowl of rice in Jazz's hands.

Jazz was grateful that it was something bland, but wondered about the rice. Michie only nodded and motioned for Jazz to eat. So she did, and felt much better.

"Where is Wulf?" Jazz finally asked.

"He went to stake out the Ghost Zone," Michie answered. "He said something about bringing back comfort for you. I suppose it will be a nice feather bed and I shall be jealous."

Jazz stood and walked to the entrance to the Ghost Zone. The formlessness seemed to be moving in agitation. "What's going on?" Jazz asked. "Do you know?"

Michie shrugged. "I'm not quiet a spirit of this plane of existence," she answered. "I cannot draw power from it, so I can learn nothing of it."

"What are you?" Jazz asked her natural perkiness and curiosity kicking in.

"I am a fox spirit," Michie said then bowed slightly. "Kitsune." She turned around and displayed her tails. "I have four tails!"

"Wow," Jazz said as she nodded her head, not quite understanding.

"I had to work hard to earn the fourth," Michie said happily. "Now I can shape shift. I can possess a human now. I can become real!" Jazz eyed her warily and Michie laughed.

"I guess I should offer you congratulations," Jazz finally said.

Michie nodded her head. "I promise I won't hurt you Jasmine. I like you." Her face grew solemn. "But I'm not making you anymore promises. Wulf already holds too many debts of honor over my head."

Jazz nodded her head like she understood. "So you're not a ghost?"

"No!" Michie said as she wrinkled her little fox nose. "I'm a spirit." Jazz took a deep breath. That didn't really answer her question.

"How soon do you think it will be before I can go home?" Jazz asked tiredly. Michie simply shook her head, indicating that she didn't know.

Wulf arrived what seemed like hours later and Jazz listened patiently as he conversed with Michie. She really wished she could understand what the ghost was saying.

"Jazz," Michie finally said. "Wulf has called in one of my debts to him on your behalf. I don't know how to make you aware of the gravity of what he has done for you. It is almost like asking you to give him one of your tails" Michie looked sympathetically at Jazz. "If you had a tail that is."

"Why what's going on?" Jazz asked worriedly.

"A creature named Plasmius seeks you," Michie said. "He wishes to possess your unborn child. Wulf proposes that I." Michie stopped and took a deep breath. "Wulf requests humbly that I stand in your place, serving as your protector."

"And what does Wulf want in return?" Jazz asked worriedly.

Michie grimaced as if she was embarrassed to answer her. "He wishes that you would name your infant child after him." She winced away from Jazz who very nearly collapsed into hysterical relieved laughter.

"I can only do that if it's a male," Jazz answered. Michie put her hand on Jazz's stomach and sighed.

"Good fortune dictates that your son will be a son." Michie declared then covered her mouth as she laughed at what she must have felt to be a good joke.

Wulf said something to Michie who said to Jazz. "Is it an agreement?"

"Yes," Jazz said, hoping that Tucker wouldn't mind.

Michie said a few words to Wulf then took a deep breath. "I am sorry I cannot remain to translate for you. I will return as soon as I can to interpret for you once again."

"Thank you," Jazz said as she looked into the white fox's eyes.

"You are welcome," Michie replied then looked at Wulf who took her by the arm and flew her into the Ghost Zone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope you don't mind Michie. She's my OC. She's a Kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit just in case you missed it. She's pretty much there to be Wulf's interpreter because I just got sick of figuring out the Eperanto stuff. Plus I figured out an interesting plot point and Michie will serve a good purpose. I've always liked Kitsunes. The reasoning has something to do with an old Nintendo game…not Super Nintendo. Not the 64….the plain old Nintendo. Anyway, I did a little Kitsune research before putting Michie in my story. Kitsune's do not break promises, they can also be tricksters, bring out a person's weakness…they are rather amoral creatures.**

**Poor Danny. Poor Sam. Poor me for writing such bad fluff. Poor you for having such a short chapter to read. There are things we know that they do not so forgive Danny and Sam their feelings of desperation.**

**Please review! I love you all! Don't forget to review. Make me happy. And if you review, I might start listening to some more up beat music.**


	20. Chapter 20

**All right people. I cranked out the happy music. Things are coming together now woo woo woo. I know I alluded to things in the last chapter but we'll the sorrow the wise men meant was the sorrow of having Jazz kidnapped. I can't deal with sorrow right now. Sorry to disappoint.**

**Again I must thank those of you who review. You are my sunshine on a cloudy day….**

Chapter Twenty

Tucker woke up in a sweat. He could swear that he heard Jazz calling his name. He looked around his dark room then sat up and put on his glasses. He sighed deeply as he reached for his PDA.

He knew Jazz would tease him for immediately reaching for the device, saying that it was a terrible coping mechanism, but he didn't know what else to do. He did know that if she ever came back, he was taking her and running away, at least for a little while.

Tucker looked at the clock. Three AM. "Sam has me conditioned," he thought to himself. He climbed out of bed and made his way to the kitchen where he found the aforementioned girl, sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands.

"Hi Tuck," She said not looking up. "What are you doing up?"

"Bad dream," Tucker answered as he sat. He watched Sam for a moment. It looked like she had been crying.

"Danny came home a few hours ago," Sam said. "He couldn't find Jazz."

"I kinda figured that," Tucker replied as he watched Sam who still hadn't looked up.

"He ran into Vlad though," Sam told him and sighed in what Tucker interpreted to be in resignation.

"Is it really that bad Sam?" he asked unsure if he really wanted to know how bad things were.

"No," Sam said as she shook her head and looked up tiredly at Tucker. "It's probably worse."

Tucker tapped the table not wanting to hear what worse was. They had all been through situations that seemed impossible to get out of . They'd all seen bad. Hearing Sam say it was worse, made Tucker scared.

"Is Danny asleep?" Tucker asked almost dumbly. He knew Danny was asleep or he would be in the kitchen too.

"Not only is Danny asleep. He's still ghost." Sam said softly.

"That's bad," Tucker said knowing full well that Danny staying in ghost mode was how he dealt with things he didn't feel he could cope with as a human. He was hiding from his fears in the confident Phantom. "Jazz would have a field day with that you know?"

"I know," Sam said sadly as she lifted her head and gave Tucker a thoughtful look. She smiled slightly, knowing Jazz's secret. She hoped soon that she could hug and congratulate Tucker.

Tucker's eyes met her and he raised his eyebrows. "So missy," He said softly. "Are you going to let me in on the bad news or are you just going to let my imagination run rampant?"

"I think you'd much prefer to leave things to your imagination Tucker," Sam almost laughed.

"You're saying that it's worse than I can imagine?" Tucker laughed. Sam shrugged. "Come on Sam. Spill the beans."

"Okay," Sam said. "Remember that stupid ring?" Tucker nodded his head. "Well it gets even more stupid." Sam began to detail the story Danny had told her. Leaving out the parts about Jazz.

"So," Sam finished "Vlad has found a way to get rally the ghosts behind him and the truce has ended. He wants Danny to join him, be his servant. We're hoping we can find Basnater and get the ring back."

"And what about you and Danny?" Tucker asked.

Sam's expression was haunted. "I don't see that we have many choices left? How can we fight fate? I thought we could try, but the obstacles keep getting bigger and bigger."

Tucker reached over and took Sam's hand. "I don't think you should give up. You love each other. Shouldn't that be all that matters? I've been giving things some thought."

"Thinking Tuck?" Sam teased. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"Yes," Tuck answered half seriously. Sam smiled as she turned her hand in his and squeezed.

"Danny is going to face these obstacles no matter what. If you're in his life. If your not in his life. Things are going to happen to him. He's a trouble magnate. But at least he has you. Maybe you make him feel like all the trouble he goes through is worth it. Imagine what things would be like if he just stopped fighting."

Sam smiled slightly as she stood and stretched. "Maybe you're right Tuck," she said. "But that doesn't make me feel any better. We still have that stupid law trying to keep Danny and I apart."

"I think they'll change their minds," Tucker said optimistically. "Especially if they know what's good for them." Sam half laughed as she walked to the kitchen door.

"Sleep well Sam," Tucker said.

"Who said I was going to bed?" Sam asked in bewilderment.

"The feet that are taking you there," Tucker answered as he stood and walked with her down the hall. Sam smiled then stopped at her door.

"There is nothing more to say right now," Tucker told her. "Just take care of Danny."

"Okay," Sam said. "Good night Tuck."

"Good morning Sam," Tucker laughed as walked into his own room and shut the door to face his own worries.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Jazz stood in Vlad's lab looking a little disoriented. She walked forward shakily and touched the control panel before her, setting off a silent flashing alarm. Her tail twitched slightly and she paused looking around nervously her eyes closed and the tail disappeared.

Vlad appeared and Jazz took a deep breath and smiled, resisting the urge to cover her mouth and teeth. "Hello Uncle Vlad," she said shyly.

"Jasmine?" Vlad asked in confusion. He looked warily behind her, as if he expected someone or something to come charging out of the portal.

Jazz spread out her arms and walked forward. "I've come back to you." She said softly her eyes meeting his shyly. Vlad took a step back then steadied himself. He waited a moment then walked forward meeting her almost halfway across the room. Taking her by the shoulders he phased a hand through her.

"Why did you do that?" Jazz asked in confusion.

"Just making sure you haven't been overshadowed by an opposing spirit," Vlad answered as he looked down into her face.

"No," Jazz said as she took a deep breath meeting his gaze honestly. "I ran into the Ghost Zone and had sometime to think. I decided that joining forces with you would be the most logical and prudent course of action." She smiled sweetly and put her hand to the side of his face.

Vlad narrowed his eyes at her. "We've been through a similar situation before Jasmine," he said as he removed her hand from his face. "I know you are not to be trusted."

Jazz lowered her eyes from his a look of pain washing across her face. "That was then. I've had time to grow and learn and reason. I think I know what's best for me now." She arched up on tip toe and placed a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Vlad's eyes widened and he pushed Jazz away from him. He looked at her as if he expected her to change to an evil creature at any minute and attack. She simply looked back at him in hurt confusion.

"I'll show you to your room Jasmine," he said nervously, keeping her at an arms lengthe. "You must be tired."

"Yes," Jazz agreed. "I'm very tired." She smiled as she followed him down the hall. He placed her in the same room as before. He stood at the door and watched as she took off her shoes and sat on the bed.

"Good night." She said perkily. "I-I hope maybe we can talk in the morning. I have things I need to tell you."

Vlad closed and locked the door behind him and made his way down the hall then into his study where he sat down and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Something wasn't right about Jazz. He knew her to be smart. She was playing a game. Had she seen Danny? If she had, why would she come back to him?

"Vlad!" he heard someone yelling in anger. He froze and listened again. Was that his Maddie? He ran down the hall, down the stairs and looked down at the entry way where she stood. Teal hazmat suit, red goggles and ecto-gun.

Maddie caught sight of Vlad and raised her gun. "What have you done with my daughter you creep?" she yelled.

Vlad straightened himself and smiled. "Maddie Maddie Maddie," he said suavely as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Jasmine is fine. There is no reason to worry about her."

"Come any closer," Maddie growled. "And I'll shoot you Vlad Masters."

"Ahhh Maddie," Vlad said as he spread out his arms. "I am unarmed. You would shoot an unarmed man?" Maddie eyed him a moment and dropped her guard. Vlad moved forward and disarmed her quickly.

"I came for my daughter," Maddie said as Vlad wrapped his arm around her waist and removed her goggles and the hood of her suit. He smiled as he looked into vividly violet eyes. Her eyelids dropped and focused on his mouth. Vlad shivered in anticipation then tightened his arms around her and brought his lips in sweet contact with hers. Maddie wrapped her arms around him and returned the embrace, and Vlad closed his eyes wondered how the world kept from breaking into song. Maddie smiled against his lips then had to concentrate as her four tails appeared and disappeared.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

"Thank you Wulf," Jazz said as he sat her down in a darkened room.

"Ne dankinde." Wulf said as he patted her shoulder and smiled. "Bonan ŝancon!"

"Good bye," Jazz said as she watched the ghost open a hole between their worlds and disappear. Taking a deep breath she turned and walked forward.

"Tucker," She whispered softly as she sat on the edge of his bed and shook his shoulder.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked as he opened his eyes sleepily.

"Wake up Tuck," She said. Tucker sat up suddenly alert. He blinked at Jazz a few times before she threw her arms around him.

"How?" Tucker asked as he closed his eyes and held her close. "How did you get here?"

"Wulf brought me," Jazz explained as she sighed deeply. Tucker pulled away and looked at her for a moment then kissed her gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked as he held her to him.

"I am now," Jazz answered as she smiled. "Scoot over. I'm tired." Tucker laughed slightly and moved over so Jazz could lay beside him. They wrapped their arms around each other and fell into a deep sleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny was sitting in on the couch flicking the channels looking for some mindless television to numb his overworked mind when Jazz came sneaking into the living room. She jumped over the couch and tackled him.

"Jazz?" he asked in surprise.

"Danny?" Jazz asked back happily.

He blinked at her a few times then asked, "How did you get here?"

Jazz opened her eyes wide and leaned forward. "By magic," She said teasingly. Danny gave her an exasperated look.

"Wulf brought me," Jazz answered as she stared her brother in the eyes. "Vlad had kidnapped me. Why are you sitting here watching television?"

"Because I can't think," Danny answered tiredly.

"Where's Sam?" Jazz asked.

"What is this?" Danny replied. "Twenty questions? Sam's still asleep. Where's Tucker?"

"Still asleep," Jazz answered as she hugged her brother.

"Have you told him yet?" Danny asked.

Jazz pulled away and looked at her brother questioningly. "Told him what?"

"You know what," Danny teased.

Jazz's eyes widened. "You know?" She gasped. "How do you know?"

Danny smiled at his sister. "Sam found the test in your bathroom," Danny answered. "Kinda sloppy of you." Jazz smiled sheepishly. "Mom thinks Sam's the one whose pregnant though."

"She what?" Jazz asked then laughed.

"Not funny," Danny said softly. "When are you going to tell Tuck?"

"As soon as possible," Jazz answered then blushed as she looked at her brother. "It was kind of an accident, and kind of Vlad's fault."

Danny laughed and hugged his sister. "I really don't want to think of Vlad having anything to do with it Jazz," He said in a serious tone of voice, " But I'm happy for you. You better marry Tucker or Dad really will have a heart attack."

Jazz grimaced. "I know huh?" Her grimace turned into a smile as she put her head on Danny's chest.

"Hey," Sam said as she stumbled tiredly into the living room. Her eyes lit on Jazz and she smiled as she rubbed her eyes. Jazz who was leaning against, felt her brother's heart pick up in speed and she laughed.

"Does seeing Sam always make your heart race?" Jazz teased.

"Yup," Danny answered as he smiled at Sam who was now standing over them.

"I'm not one to beat up a pregnant woman," Sam said to Jazz half seriously, "But if you don't move…" Jazz laughed and scooted over so Sam could sit in between her and Danny. Sam put her hand on his heart and smiled.

"I heard someone say pregnant." Tucker said as he entered the room. "Sam?"

Danny, Sam and Jazz all looked at each other for a moment. Jazz cleared her throat and stood. "Um. Tucker," She said. "You and I need to have a little talk." She took him by the hand and lead him into the kitchen. Danny and Sam looked at each other then sat up and looked into the kitchen from the back of the couch.

"You're what!" Tucker screeched. Danny and Sam looked at each other in alarm. Then there was silence and more silence. Next thing they knew Tucker walked out of the kitchen holding Jazz's hand.

"We're getting married." He announced smiling broadly. "And I'm going to be a father." He put his arm around Jazz and looked at Danny expecting something. A punch or a yell.

"We're happy for you both," Danny said as he jumped over the couch and hugged Jazz then Tucker.

"Yeah," Sam said as she smiled at Tucker and Jazz. "Happy." She frowned a moment then looked down at the ring on her finger and sighed. Tucker, Jazz and Danny all looked at each other then at Sam…their joy diminished slightly.

"Tucker," Jazz said. "Take me home. I need a shower and a change of clothes. I also need to call work and we need to talk to my parents and um…His name is going to be Wulf." She looked at Tucker wide eyed for a moment then ran into his bed room.

"What?" Tucker said as he ran after her. "Wulf?"

Sam shook her head and sighed. "So now what Mr. Fenton?" Sam asked. "How are we going to keep Jazz safe and deal with Vlad and all the horrible Ghost Zone stuff."

Danny sighed deeply. "I was thinking about that," he said very softly. "I suppose I should move back home. To be closer to the Ghost Portal and all."

Sam nodded her head. "And break any contract between you and I." She said. Her eyes brightened a little. "That doesn't mean we can't like, date."

"I don't think there's a law against dating," Danny laughed as he held Sam tight. "You know I love you right?"

"Yes I know," Sam said softly. "I love you too. It's just that…" She trailed off and closed her eyes.

"I know it's not fair," Danny finished for her. "But we'll figure something out Sam. I promise."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Vlad opened his eyes and smiled to greet the new day. He sat up and looked around the room. He could hear someone rummaging in his closet. He frowned as he climbed from his bed and opened the closet door. He looked down to find a small fox. It had chewed all of his shoes. The dog barked at him then bounded out of the closet then onto the bed.

The fox transformed into a woman, with four tails and white fur, wearing green robes. She sat on the bed and smiled playfully at Vlad.

"Good morning Uncle Vlad," She said in Jazz's voice then laughed and transformed into Maddie then back into the fox creature. "I hope you slept well."

"What the!" Vlad growled. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Michie jumped off the bed and walked over to Vlad. "My name is Michie," she said. "I was sent here for you." She smoldered at him.

"What for?" Vlad asked in horror as the fox spirit came closer. He put up his hand for her to stop.

"For you," Michie said sweetly as she stayed where she was.

"I know what you are!" Vlad said as he stepped to the door. "You're a fox spirit."

"Yessssssss," Michie drawled.

"Fox spirits are dangerous," Vlad told her.

"So are you," Michie purred. "So I have heard."

"Who sent you?" Vlad asked as he looked around for an escape. "Was it Daniel?" He didn't know Daniel had connections with Japanese spirits. This was highly unusual.

"You are not pleased with me?" Michie asked as she pouted.

"No! Yes! No!" Vlad said. "I am pleased with you. Who sent you? Why are you here?"

"Jasmine sent me," Michie said. "And Wulf." She smiled a wild ravenous smile. "They said I was to take care of you, but did not specify in which manner. So, I get to choose!"

"Dear me," Vlad said. "Look at the time. I have appointments."

"Liar," Michie accused. "You're scared. You're scared of women." She laughed scornfully as Vlad regarded her in horror.

"I am not!" Vlad denied. "I'm wary of strange spirits like yourself. I demand that you leave now!" Vlad yelled as he changed into ghost form.

"Impressive," Michie said as she examined Vlad's new form. He growled at her and she put up her hands. "All right. I'll leave. You can destroy me easily after all." She sighed as she started to walk out of the room.

Michie turned and looked Vlad in the eyes and said. "It has been said, that it is a terrible deception to cheat ones self out of love. Neither eternity nor time can recompense the loss." She looked sad then began to vanish as she walked away.

Vlad thought as he watched her go then moved forward, paused then called, "Wait!"

Michie stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Yes?" she asked. Vlad smiled.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam had just finished washing the breakfast dishes when she heard a knock on the door. She waited for Danny to answer, but apparently he didn't hear the knock. She hesitated for a moment then walked to the door.

Sam stood at the open door with her mouth open. Three rather large men were standing on the step looking down at her sternly. "Hello Melchior, Gaspar, Basnater." She said as she moved aside and gestured for them to enter.

"Good day Samantha," Gaspar said. "We have come to seek an audience with Daniel and yourself."

"I'm glad," Sam said. She cleared her throat. "If you'd like to sit, I'll go get Danny." She watched out of the corner of her eye as all three ghosts arraigned themselves on the floor.

Danny was sitting at his computer with ear phones on typing away furiously when Sam walked up behind him. "Danny," she said. "We have visitors."

"Who?" Danny asked as he took off the ear phones. He searched Sam's face worriedly and she smiled slightly.

"Come with me and you'll see." Sam said as she took his hand and lead him to the living room.

"Daniel," Melchior said as he pointed to the floor in front of the trio. "Please sit and talk with us."

Danny held on to Sam's hand and they sat. "They were smaller in the Ghost Zone," Sam whispered to Danny.

"We are here," Gaspar began.

"To grant you a special dispensation," Melchior said.

"In regard to the law." Basnater finished.

Danny and Sam looked from the trio to each other. Danny started to smile and Sam tried to stop him.

"A friend of yours has interceded in your case. We are aware of the hardships you have faced," Basnater said. "We are aware of the torment Plasmius has visited upon you and your family."

"We are aware that he sought to destroy the peace accords set up between you and the other citizen's of the Ghost Zone," Gaspar said.

"And in the process seize control of the citizens by use of his strong ghostly abilities." Melchior added.

"But as I now possess the ring," Basnater said as he held up his hand and revealed the small green stoned ring on his right pinkie finger. "I have the power to uphold the peace accord and strike Vlad down where he stands."

"But Plasmius has become," Gaspar started.

"Otherwise occupied," Melchoir finished.

"With what?" Danny asked in surprise.

"A woman," Basnater answered. "Sometimes, even the most bitter men are only so because of loneliness. We feel that as long as he is occupied thusly. He will not be a threat."

"Lets hope whoever she is never gets tired of him," Sam whispered to Danny who was sitting with an odd look on his face.

"Therefore," Gaspar said.

"It is in our authority," Melchior started.

"To allow you the privilege of entering into a matrimonial contract." Gaspar finished. Danny squeezed Sam's hand.

"But there is a catch," Basnater said as he stared into Danny's eyes.

Sam's shoulders drooped. "There's always a catch. Isn't there." Danny broke his gaze from Basnater and looked at Sam.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

**I need a review here. You're point of view! I can keep this story going a little longer or wrap it up. What say you?**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

It was a beautiful early autumn morning. The day was overcast and a slight drizzle fell from the sky. The day was going to be filled with happiness and promise and of course promises. Daniel Fenton, straightened his tie in the mirror. Of course this was his day of promises. It was finally his and Sam's wedding day. Tucker was serving as his best man.

There was a knock on the door and Danny turned in time to see a grumpy looking Jazz Foley trudging into the room she shot Danny an angry look as she sat down in the strange Goth black latex and tulle gown she was wearing and pouted. Even though Jazz agreed to play nice and wear the gown Sam had picked out, she wasn't going to play nice in front of Danny.

"You owe me big for this," she seethed as she rubbed her hand on her burgeoning belly. Danny smiled at her. His sister looked beautiful. Her long red hair was curled in ringlets and her head was crowned with a circlet of black rosebuds.

"You look beautiful Jazz," he told her as he reached over and patted his sister's stomach.

"I look a latex balloon!" Jazz exclaimed. Her face lit up as her husband walked into the room.

"Taking a break from the bride I see." Tucker teased.

Jazz shook her head. "You don't know the half of it. Sam's mother is in the bride's room fighting with Mom about who only knows what, and all the while trying to talk Sam into wearing the white frou-frou dress she brought instead of the one Sam picked out." Danny shot Jazz a worried look.

"Don't worry little brother," Jazz said as she adjusted the black bracelet on her wrist. "As the Matron of Honor I made sure Sam's dress arrived safe and sound. Just wait until you see it. You're going to pass out."

"From horror?" Tucker teased. Jazz smiled secretly at him and he winked back.

Danny was about to say something when his mother knocked on the door. She entered wearing a dark purple gown and a large smile. She grinned at Danny then adjusted his tie and smoothed his wayward hair.

"I can't believe it," She said as tears filled her eyes. "Both my babies married."

"Mom," Jazz groused. "You promised me you wouldn't cry. If you cry! I cry!" Tucker handed Jazz a tissue to wipe her eyes and she smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Sweetie," Maddie said as surveyed her daughter with a worried eye. "Are you feeling all right?"

Jazz nodded then stood. "I need to get back to Sam though, before she decides to run away."

Danny looked nervously at Tucker. "Don't worry," Tucker said soothingly. "Sam's not going to run away."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam was standing at the window feeling pensive. She couldn't believe her mother tried to play the old dress switcharoo on her. She smoothed the soft skirt of her purple and mauve wedding gown. It had it's traditional aspects, but it wasn't something people would expect. It wasn't white, but at least it wasn't black.

Jazz reentered the room and smiled at her soon to be sister-in-law. I just checked on Danny, she said. "Tucker has now planted the worry in his head that you're going to run away." Sam laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

"Are you feeling nervous at all?" Jazz asked. "Having the pre-wedding jitters is completely normal you know. Over eighty percent of brides…."

"Jazz," Sam interrupted then smiled at Danny's sister. "I know how you were feeling when you almost married Todd. I also was there when you married Tucker."

"Yes," Jazz said. "But just because I wasn't nervous the second time doesn't mean that you…"

Sam interrupted again. "The only thing I'm nervous about," she said as she dropped her voice to a whisper. "Is fate deciding to play it's hand and really keep Danny and I apart. Or a disruptive ghost showing up."

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Jazz laughed. "Considering you have more than half the Ghost Zone on your side and even crazy Vlad is here to witness the ceremony. I don't think you have to worry."

"It's not wise to tempt fate," Sam said. "And I feel like I'm standing in the middle of a bulls eye." Jazz had nothing else to say. She only nodded her head in understanding.

Sam turned her worried eyes to Jazz. "You don't think maybe he'll run away do you?" she asked. "Maybe he changed his mind."

"No way," Jazz said as she laughed. "Trust me on this. He's as excited and nervous as you are."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Danny went invisible then walked along the aisle as he checked out the guests. He could see Valerie Grey sitting in the middle, dressed in a stunning gold and orange dress. Abby and Michelle were there too, looking strange and eccentric in their evening Goth wear.

Sitting near the front with a small Japanese woman, was Vlad. Was this the new companion Danny had heard so much about? Something about her was striking, perhaps it was her pale eyes, but she didn't stand out, with her untidy long brown hair and tiny frame. She smiled Danny's way and he got the impression the she could see him. How could that be possible? He sidled a little closer. Was Vlad wearing fur bracelets? Wait! Was that a tail? Four tails? He blinked at the girl and she smiled and the tails around Vlad's arms vanished.

"Weird," Danny said under his breath then moved away. The woman's eyes followed him and he had to suppress the chilled feeling that washed over him, and it wasn't a ghost sense. The woman seemed strange and dangerous, the perfect match for someone like Vlad.

"Danny!" Tuck called just as Danny reappeared. He took a deep breath and sighed. "I thought maybe you ran off on us." Danny laughed at the absurdity of that thought.

"No," Danny said. "Just checking out the guests."

"Well we're ready to go," Tucker said. "Are you?" Danny nodded and they went to stand near the podium.

Jazz walked in first carrying a armful of black and red roses. She smiled at Danny then winked at her husband who was beaming back proudly at his wife. Danny swallowed nervously. What if Sam changed her mind? What if she decided she couldn't live with the conditions the Tribunal set forth? What if she didn't love him anymore?

The four string quartet playing Canon in D in the corner stopped and began playing an instrumental version of Come What May from the movie Moulin Rouge. Danny thought it was as strange song to walk down the aisle to, but Sam was unique. She said she had good reasons for choosing the song.

She appeared at the end of the aisle, clinging to her father's arm and Danny felt like his heart was going to burst from joy and pride. Their eyes locked as she began walking toward him. If she was wearing a dress, Danny wouldn't have known. She was wearing a dress of course. It was dark purple with mauve roses and a long train. She wore dark red and almost pink roses in her hair and carried a single purple calla lily.

The ceremony went by quick. But not quick enough for either Danny or Sam. For a few moments they both felt like they were suspended in time as they looked into each other's eyes and smiled, both almost frightened that some cataclysmic event would prevent the final announcement.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Resulted in a mad rush for each other that sent the crowd into titters of charmed laughter.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Jazz stood next to Tucker, leaning against him slightly. "Finally," She said as she watched Danny and Sam dance.

"There were times," Tucker began. "When I never believed we'd reach this point. I thought they'd avoid this moment forever."

"Me too," Jazz said as she caught sight of Michie standing with Vlad. The woman smiled at Jazz and winked. Vlad was too caught up in talking to Jack to notice her. Jazz wanted to keep things that way. She nodded at Michie then turned her attention back to Danny and Sam.

Danny kissed his wife's cheek then looked into her eyes as they danced slowly to the music. "I'm glad you didn't run away on me," he said. "You look incredibly beautiful My Sam."

"You would have come after me anyway if I did run away," Sam laughed as she blushed at her husband's compliment. "Besides even if you think it's bad to serve on the Ghost Zone council on human world law, I don't."

"But I have to spend three weeks every year living in the Ghost Zone," Danny stated sadly. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Sam sighed heavily. "It's a little late to ask me that question isn't it? Just make sure you're not living those three weeks in the Ghost Zone when our first child is about to be born."

Danny paled. "First child?" he asked looking at her with wide blue eyes.

"Not yet dumb head," Sam answered as she laughed. "But maybe some day."

"Yes," Danny said as he smiled. "Someday, but not too soon. I'm too selfish to share you just yet." Sam gave him a weird look and he cast a look to his parents who were dancing not too far away.

"I hope we're as happy as they are," he said. Jack Fenton smiled lovingly down at Maddie, who in turn smiled up at him adoringly. Jack was still a great big bear of a man, even though he'd dropped over fifty pounds in the last few months. Sam smiled then looked down near Jack's leg where the cuff of his pants were folded over. She could see a flash of orange and she laughed, deciding not to say anything.

They spun away from Danny's parents and their vision focused on Vlad and Michie. Sam furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at the odd pair. Tall Vlad Masters smiling smugly down at the diminutive woman in his arms. He wore a look of contentment Sam would never have imagined she'd ever see on the villain's face.

"Too bad she's not real," Danny said sadly as he caught Sam's line of vision.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked as she noticed the wicked smile spreading across Michie's face as she looked up at Vlad.

"I asked Jazz," Danny said. "She told me that Michie uses Vlad's power to manifest herself in the human world."

Sam's face fell as she looked again at the happy couple. "Poor Vlad," she said on a sigh.

"I never thought I'd hear you say something like that," Danny laughed in disbelief. "I don't think Vlad cares too much, and I think he finally got over Mom

"It's just too weird," Sam said as they moved away from Vlad and Michie. Sam didn't really want to engage in much conversation with the pair. She felt like it was inviting trouble.

The newlywed's tour across the dance floor took them in the direction of a blissfully happy Jazz and Tucker. Danny and Sam watched them in silence for awhile. Jazz looked lovingly at Tucker while they talked with his hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe he's my brother-in-law now," Sam said as she watched Tucker Foley, Techno Geek with his wife. "It's like how it's supposed to be you know?"

"We'll always be inseparable," Danny said as he nodded his head. "No matter how much he tries to fight it."

Sam sighed then frowned. "Are they really moving to Massachusetts though?"

Danny smoothed the frown off his wife's face. "It's not everyday someone gets a chance to go to graduate school at MIT," Danny told her softly. "And those two need a break from you and I and all the weirdness we draw. Plus Tucker has put aside enough of his life keeping you and I together all these years."

"I guess I'm just selfish," Sam sighed as she put her head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny laughed as he tightened his arms around her. "It's not like they can get away from us Sam. They're family." Sam smiled then kissed Danny's cheek. She caught sight of her parents and sighed.

"You realize," Sam said wearily as she looked at her mother looking on disapprovingly, "That my mom is trying to buy the house across the street from her for you and I to live in."

"No," Danny said as he shook his head in horror. "Besides we don't need them to buy us a house."

"Because my trust fund kicks in next month," Sam said absently. "And then we can buy a nice little house down the street from Fenton Works." Danny rolled his eyes and Sam laughed.

They danced around the room one more time then stopped. Sam's eyes lit on Valerie and she sighed. A lot of the animosity she felt toward the ghost hunter had faded. After all Valerie had saved her finger. "What about Valerie?" Sam asked. "Where is her happy ending?"

Danny smiled and then pointed across the room where a tall and handsome red headed man stood. "Who is that?" Sam asked.

"Nathan," Danny answered and Sam's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow! He's changed!" She said in awe.

"And they will make eye contact in 3…2…1 Ahhhh!" Danny said as Valerie turned and looked at Nathan who began to look a little nervous as she walked toward him.

"How did you get to be so good?" Sam asked in wonder. Danny only shrugged. "No really," she asked.

Danny shook his head. "I'm just lucky I guess," was his only answer. Sparkling mischief filled baby blue eyes met suspicious lavender and locked. Sam smiled knowingly.

"I love you Samantha Fenton," Danny said as he danced her out of the room and kissed her deeply and passionately.

Sam smiled dreamily when he finally broke the embrace then she sighed. "I think you need to change your computer password." Danny laughed in reply.

Vlad watched the couple escaping from the dance floor and he shook his head. "No one but Daniel would take his wife on a honeymoon to the Ghost Zone." he said serenely with his arm around Michie.

"I know how you work Plaid," Michie laughed lightly. "If you married me. You'd take me to a little room in the Ghost Zone where no one could disturb us and we'd sit and imagine all sorts of ill fated nefarious plots. Too bad I'm too old for you."

Vlad smiled then laughed. "I don't think Daniel and Samantha are going to the Ghost Zone to plot evil Mickey."

Michie's eyes widened at Vlad. "Their loss." She purred.

So it was that Danny and Sam didn't want to stay for the festivities, they just wanted to be alone and Sam herself didn't follow convention. She didn't want to throw a bouquet or feed Danny cake.. Of course Jazz and Tucker knew where they had gone and they laughed as everyone except Vlad and Michie searched for them.

THE END

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**Is this really the end? How could I! How could I end it like this? Well…I didn't want to draw things out too much more. I was scared of over killing the story. Take heart however there is going to be a nice epilogue as one reader suggested….you could say there will be three epilogues or vignettes. One on Danny and Sam, one on Tucker and Jazz and the other on Vlad and Michie….eventually. Right now I just can't write…need rest.**

**Also to all those who liked my OC Michie, she sends her love to you all. She's the silly muse who wants me to write nothing but intense fluff!**

**If you want to see how I imagined Sam's wedding dress. Then do the following. Google this phrase: "gothic wedding gowns from gulden and brown" . Click the first link you get then click the link that says Volcon Gown and there you will find it. ….yes I like making you work for it, I'm weird like that. If you look at it though you have to tell me what you think. Cause your opinion matters. Like it or love it, for some reason it screams Sam to me.**

**Otherwise. Review. I want to know what you think. I want to know if there are issues you just absolutely have to see resolved so I can address them in the epilogue. I love you all. Thanks for your support on this story.**

**Of course it will happen sooner rather than later, that I'll start missing getting mail because even though people will continue to read, the reviews will stop and I'll be lonley. So give me lots of reviews to tide me over eh?**

**One more thing! 20 points if you can guess why Michie calls Vlad. Plaid. (hehehe with her accent it's more like Prad LOL. I LOVE Michie)**


	22. Epilogue One: Vlad

**All standard disclaimers apply. Further notes at the end of this "Chapter".**

Epilogue One

**Vlad**

Living your life with one single obsession is a difficult task. When friendship comes along and offers it's hand, it is unwise to reject it, even if it means giving up hope of obtaining a long held goal. Vlad Masters took that friendship in the form of a shape shifting Kitsune named, Michie. The fact that he was, under the Kitsune's powerful spell escaped him entirely, as he was happy with his new companion and rarely recalled his devotion to his love.

Michie had created a little realm for herself and Vlad, causing him to mostly forget about his past goals, winning Maddie as his own. But, without the glamour, without the spell he was not hers. Michie hated the fact that Vlad refused to let go of the one woman he could never have, of course the fox spirit held the same dilemma. She could not let go of the one man who would never truly love her. It was though he held her under a spell of his own.

Vlad had asked very little of her, showered her with worldly gifts, she did not mind that she siphoned off his power so she could keep her physical form in the real world, and came up with crafty solutions to the bad side effects which being linked to a spirit such as her self caused him, but finally she decided it was time for her to depart.

The fox spirit's heart was heavy on the day she walked through Vlad's mansion, saying good bye to the ghostly servants Vlad kept in his employ. They told her they would be sad to see her go, then calmly resumed their work.. They had noted as always that since the fox spirit had entered their master's life over four years ago, that life had become easier.

"Human's are fickle," Michie's mother had told her on many occasions. "Never align your heart with them." Michie decided that her mother was right. Human's were nothing but trouble, especially the human named Vlad Masters.

Vlad was found where he predictably spent the first hour of every morning, in his study, reading a paper, demanding that he not be disturbed. Michie held no fear of breaking that rule. She walked bravely into his study without invitation.

"Micky," Vlad said as he looked up briefly from his reading. "Is something wrong my dear?"

Michie sighed deeply as she looked down at her hands and repressed her tears. Showing deep emotions to Vlad was bad, he was good at manipulating weaknesses, and even though Michie had roughly 300 years on Vlad, she was still completely disarmed by the man.

"I came to say good-bye," Michie answered, not looking up but instead at her tiny silk slippered feet. It was only then that he noticed his companion standing before him in half human, half fox form. He folded his paper and observed her for a few moments.

"I have been called to Inari," Michie said not lifting her head to meet his eyes. "I have a quest to complete in order to gain a new tail."

"I see," Vlad said his voice cold and emotionless. "When can I expect your return?"

"I will not be returning," Michie answered telling Vlad that she was prepared to end her link with, and not doing so would cost him what was left of his sanity. She smiled sweetly as she walked forward and placed on the table a sticky rice cake.

"What is this?" Vlad asked as he raised both eyebrows. He sighed, the little fox spirit could be such a nuisance sometimes.

"It is meant to break our link Darling," Michie answered softly. Vlad sighed heavily. He was not a stupid man, he'd done his research on spirits such as Michie, he knew she could destroy him quite easily, and severed links with Kitsune often resulted in the death not to the victim, but to the Kitsune.

"Sweet little Micky," Vlad said as he stood and took the spirit's hand. "Why would you want to sever our link? I have quite enjoyed your companionship these years past, and I believed you enjoyed mine.

"You cannot love me," Michie said. "And I will not stay if you cannot love me."

Vlad blinked at the spirit in surprise. "I cannot love you?" he asked. "Where did you get that strange notion from?"

"You!" Michie hissed growing angry. She looked at Vlad for a moment. She could drain the life power from him easily, drive him insane, kill him with a word. He belonged to her, but not his heart and that's all she wished for.

Vlad put his paper aside and looked at the spirit in consternation. "What ever gave you that idea?"

"Maddie! Maddie!" Michie sang. "Oh how I love you Maddie Maddie Maddie." Her eyes flashed angrily as her tails twitched. She had the urge to hypnotize him to erase the woman totally from his evil little mind, but then she would lose the essence of who he was, and Michie cared too much for her half ghost to destroy him.

"You have misheard me my dear," Vlad said with a oily smile. "Micky, Maddie…They sound quite similar."

"I have not misheard you Plaid!" Michie spat angrily. "You have asked me to change my form no less that twelve times in the last six months! You betray yourself and your love for the pitiful human woman." She turned her back to the half ghost and sighed deeply.

"Micky," Vlad said soothingly. "Do you think you are second best in my heart?"

"I think," Michie replied. "That you have no heart!"

"Oh Dear," Vlad said as he put his hand on her shoulders and turned her around. "And what would you say if I had learned your real name?"

Michie narrowed her eyes. "I would say you are a liar!"

"And if I told you I could break the link between us without your help?" Vlad continued.

"I would destroy you," Michie hissed. Vlad laughed and hugged the Kitsune tightly.

"Don't leave me Micky. I'd be lost without you." Vlad said then smiled evilly. "And of course without you I would be completely free to harass Jazz Foley. Didn't you promise her your protection."

"That's low!" Michie shouted. "How dare you sink to such a level as to take advantage of my promise to someone else."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Love," Vlad responded as he smiled.

"Bah!" Michie growled. "I am not your love." She turned and walked out of the room. Vlad chuckled and picked up the paper again. Thus completing their morning ritual of the past four years and so it would continue for the happy couple for many, many years to come.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

**I hope you enjoyed the first of my three epilogues for Jazz's Jitters. I thought I'd make my muse happy and start with Vlad first, after all she has chosen to take Michie as her name.**

**I have been bothered by my use of Michie as a means for Vlad to find love and happiness, after all there is NO WAY Vlad is ever going to stop being obsessed by anyone but Maddie, for him to say he loved anyone else and forget Maddie would make him irredeemably OC. Of course, his love for Michie can be explained in what Michie is, a Kitsune. I suggest you read up on Kitsune to understand their powers and those which Michie holds over Vlad (I provide a link at the very bottom of my profile to a very interesting link about Kitsune). **

**So it is that because of her powers over him (and that Michie has weird taste in men)…Vlad and Michie live happily ever after.**

**My muse Michie wants me to point out that she in no way finds Vlad attractive. **

**Please review and I might become inspired to tell you what becomes of Jazz and Tucker next. I'm saving Danny and Sam for last.**


	23. Tucker and Jazz

**Here is epi #2. Only a short note here and more at the bottom. It looks like another potential fic is growing here. Tell me what you think.**

Epilogue Two:

** Tucker and Jazz Foley **

Jazz rubbed her aching back for a minute and rested from her job of packing the dishes from the kitchen. She sighed then sat down and rubbed her pregnant belly.

"This is impossible!" Jazz said to herself as she surveyed the large task before her. Packing up and moving while you're pregnant, have to take care of a three year old, all while your husband is working, was nearly an impossible task, even if you've hired movers to do the bulk of the work. She wasn't going to complain too much though. It had taken a lot of convincing, talking, teasing and another pregnancy to convince Tucker to move back to Amity Park, of course his mother crying about being able to watch to her grand babies grow up clinched it.

Tucker Foley, always and forever a Techno Geek walked into the kitchen with is three year old son Wulf Jackson Foley on his shoulder. He put his son down and looked at his wife with loving concern. Saying that, Tucker worshipped the ground Jazz walked on was a understatement.

"Jazz," Tucker said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You should go lie down. I'll pack up the kitchen." They'd hired people to take care of most of the packing, but Jazz insisted that she be allowed to pack the kitchen herself. She didn't trust her dishes to anyone. Of course, what Tucker was that a large portion of Jazz's prized and beautiful dishes were gifts from ghosts, and Jazz wanted to keep it that way, surprisingly, Tucker had grown a little curmudgeonly where ghosts were concerned after their son was born.

The dishes were picky about how they were handled , and the last thing Jazz wanted was the bad luck of one of them breaking, especially since her half ghost brother wasn't around to deal with it.

"Why aren't you letting the movers pack your computer room?" Jazz teased lightly then smiled at the look on her husband's face.

"Everything in that room is extremely sensitive," Tucker told her softly. "I can't risk letting things get damaged by a careless mover."

"I feel the same way," Jazz said as she knelt down and looked at the jam encrusted face of her son.

"We pwayed in the pawk Mommy," the child said as he smiled and wiped his hands down his pants. "An den we ate pweenut butta sammatches."

"I can see that Jackie," Jazz laughed as she grabbed a towel and began cleaning off her son's hands. She smiled up at Tucker for a moment as if to chastise him for the mess.

"I was going to throw him in the bathtub," Tucker said as he anticipated a lecture then made his wife stand and looked into her pale face in concern. "Are you all right?"

Jazz smiled guiltily then sat down. "I've been having mild contractions," She admitted. Tucker's eyes widened and Jazz shook her head. "We have another two weeks before the baby is due Tuck. It's nothing to worry about."

Tucker eyed his wife worriedly the picked up their son. "I'm going to get him bathed then I'll come help you." Jazz smiled at her husband for a moment then nodded her head and kissed her son as they left the kitchen.

Jazz picked up a delicate green plate, it was her most beautifully painted dish, and the most frightening, as she was told the ghost imprisoned in it was a rather powerful grumpy creature. She often wondered why random ghosts liked to give her dishes, and why they left the ghosts bound into them. She figured it was a vengeance thing. Danny had told her it was better not to look too deeply into motivations when it came to ghosts and their gifts, of course his attic was filled with haunted items so he had little room to talk.

Jazz sighed as she looked at the plate in her hands. It was hard not to feel bad for the creatures caught in the glass, especially when she caught sight of a face along the surface as she tilted the dish in the light. She was as kind as she could be to her prisoners, often murmuring what she hoped were words of comfort and kindness as she dusted them or moved them from one spot to another.

Suddenly, a sharp pain twisted through Jazz and she gasped. The plate nearly slipped from her fingers as she took a deep breath and relaxed into the pain. She placed the plate safely on the table then braced herself against the counter, taking time to look up at the kitchen clock as she continued to breath through the wracking pain of the contraction.

"Okay," Jazz said as the pain eased away. "I've been through this before. It's just one." She wasn't ready to go into labor. She wanted to have this baby in Amity Park. She was not going into labor if she could help it. Jazz turned to pick up the dish then frowned as she felt a gush of warmth trickling down her legs. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. There was no denying it now, she was going to have the baby today, and if Jackie's delivery was any indication, it was going to be very fast.

"Tucker!" Jazz yelled as she walked to the phone. She carelessly bumped the table and the fragile haunted little dish she'd just set down, crashed to the floor and shattered into a million ecto green glowing pieces. Jazz however, was too caught up to notice either the breakage or the swirling glowing green mist raising from the broken pieces.

"Tucker!" Jazz called again as she dialed the phone and sat down in the nearest chair. She put the phone to her ear and frowned. It was dead. She took a deep breath, not feeling like walking back to the handset to make sure it was connected, it was then that she noticed the green mist snaking it's way around her feet, and the shards of glass on the floor.

"No!" She said in horror. "Oh man! No!" She felt like pulling out her hair and another contraction ripped through her. She called for Tucker again as soon as the contraction eased. She walked to the door with the hope that the ghost would prefer to escape than stay and haunt her kitchen, completely over looking the fact that if the ghost wanted to escape, no mere walls would hold it. The door wouldn't open. Jazz pulled on it again. Chills of horror shivered across her skin and she took a deep calming breath and walked to through the dining room then yelled up the stairs. "Tucker! I need you! Now!"

She picked up the phone in the hall, hoping to at the very least call Danny and get some help dealing with the creature manifesting itself in the kitchen, but that phone was dead as well. Jazz went weak with dread.

"Jazz?" Tucker asked as he found his wife leaning back in the chair in the hall, her eyes closed. She looked at him and held up her hand as she breathed through another contractions.

"Kitchen," Jazz finally said. "Don't go in there."

"What?" Tucker asked as he knelt beside his wife in concern. "What happened?"

Jazz sighed deeply as the contraction ended then looked into her husband's eyes for a long moment. She was filled with the urge to tell him how much she loved him and how good he'd always been to her, but she was scared that such a statement might frighten him in the current situation.

"First things first," Jazz said. "I'm in labor. My water broke."

"What?" Tucker asked as he stood. "I thought we had another two weeks!"

"You know babies," Jazz nearly laughed. "They do things on their own time."

Tucker nodded his head and knelt again beside Jazz's chair. "What would you like me to do?"

Jazz smiled and brushed her fingers against his face. "We need to get a hold of Danny," she said.

"Danny?" Tucker asked suddenly feeling more worried than he already was. "Why?"

Jazz smiled at him sheepishly then told him about the haunted plate. "I broke it," She said wincing at the upset look on Tucker's face. "So there is a ghost manifesting itself in the kitchen and the phone is dead."

"Okay," Tucker said calmly as he took his cell phone out of his pocket and walked to the front door. It wouldn't open. He said nothing to Jazz, he didn't want to alarm her too much. "We'll call Danny. Call the sitter and go to the hospital. What ever is in the kitchen will be gone before we come home." Jazz nodded her head then leaned back in the chair, relieved that Tucker's cell phone worked.

Both Tucker and Jazz looked at each other in alarm as a loud thumping, a few crashes, and several screams floated from the kitchen. Tucker handed Jazz the phone then lifted his wife into his arms and carried her as quickly up the stairs as he could.

"Make that ghosts manifesting in the kitchen," Jazz said as she imagined the rest of her dishes being broken. "I doubt that we're going to be safe upstairs."

"Because we know ghosts don't like climbing stairs," Tucker chuckled breathlessly.

"I'm glad you have a sense of humor about the situation," Jazz teased. Tucker raised his eyebrows. Then cried out in pain as Jazz's fingernails began digging into his shoulders.

"Ow!" Jazz growled as she was hit by another contraction. She felt the urge to bite Tucker's shoulder, hard.

"Ouch!" Tucker cried and struggled to hold on to Jazz. "You're hurting me!"

"Good!" Jazz growled, not letting go as Tucker laid her on the bed. Tucker gave her a wary look as he took the phone and dialed.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"It's too early in the morning to be calling here Tuck you jerk!" Sam said grumpily as she answered the phone.

"We've got an emergency Samantha," Tucker growled back at her. "Is Danny home?"

"No," Sam answered still sounding a little irate. "This is week two you know."

"Damn!" Tucker growled then looked at Jazz who was laying on the bed with her eyes closed. He walked down the hall to Jackie's room. The boy luckily was playing with his toys.

"Why?" Sam asked immediately picking up that something was very wrong. "Is Jazz having the baby?"

"Yeah," Tucker said absently. "But it's worse than that."

"Worse?" Sam asked. "Do you have ghosts or something?"

"Yes!" Tucker answered. "And we can't leave the house." The silence on the other end of the phone indicated that Sam had covered the mouth piece and was laughing.

"Don't say a word," Tucker threatened. "I'm serious Sam."

"All right," Sam said gently. "Don't you have a Fenton Thermos around there somewhere?"

"No!" Tucker answered. He'd refused to bring one when they moved. Jazz had agreed readily, as she was eager to keep herself and her children away from the ghost wackiness of her family, though she accepted quickly that there was no way to escape from said wackiness. Tucker was still in denial.

"Can I talk to Jazz?" Sam asked softly.

"Yeah," Tucker said as he walked back into the bedroom then looked at his wife who was now laying on her side on the bed.

"Sheets Tuck," she said. "I need lots of sheets."

"Do you want to talk to Sam?" Tucker asked as he sat down and began rubbing her back. Jazz said nothing, she just took the phone then pointed to the door which was an indication to get the sheets she asked for.

"Where's Danny?" Tucker heard Jazz ask as he walked from the room. He peeked downstairs and frowned as he could see the ghostly mist snaking its way out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. He sighed, walked to the linen closet, grabbed an armful of sheets then went to get Jackie and a few toys.

"I am not going to call Vlad," Jazz growled irately into the phone as Tucker walked back into the room and shut the door. She took a look at Jack then at Tucker and frowned.

"It's escaping from the kitchen," Tucker told her. He looked at the window and wondered if maybe they could escape that way. He looked his heavily pregnant wife then scratched that idea.

Jazz hung up the phone and cursed under her breath then sat up a little. Tucker helped her situate herself as comfortably as possible. It was pretty apparent that the baby was going to be born at home. Tucker tried not to look as panicked as he felt.

Tucker Foley, Techno Geek and nerd, loved his wife and child. It had taken a long time to win his Jazz's heart and he wasn't sure he could bare life is she was some how taken away from him. He knelt down and whispered words of comfort to Jackie, explaining as best as he could that the baby was on it's way. His fingers itched to occupy himself with his PDA, but instead he set up a game for Jack to play and put the boy comfortably in the corner with a few pillows and a blanket.

"I'm going to go see if this ghost can be reasoned with," Tucker told Jazz gently.

"No!" Jazz said as she grabbed her husband's hand. "Don't leave me!" She was taken by another contraction.

"Then I'm calling for help!" Tucker told her as he searched in his desk for the phone number of a certain ghost hybrid in Wisconsin.

"No!" Jazz screamed as another contraction rocked her. Jack ran to his father and started crying, begging to be picked up.

"Jazz," Tucker said calmly. "You're scaring Jackie." Jazz did her best to compose herself as Tuck held his crying child and begged for Vlad to answer the phone.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

"Mr. Foley," Vlad said silkily. "You're saying that you are trapped in your house by ghosts and your wife is currently about to give birth?"

"Yes!" Tucker said in frustration.

"Why didn't you call Daniel?" Vlad asked in a bored tone of voice.

"Because he's in The Ghost Zone!" Tucker answered then shivered as Vlad laughed.

"Never fear Mr. Foley. You're ghost issues will be taken care of as soon as possible," Vlad continued to laugh then hung up the phone.

"As long as your price isn't any of my children…" Tucker said to the buzzing phone. He looked and made eye contact with Jazz, who was looking extremely frightened.

"It's going to be all right," Tucker said soothingly as he put his son down in the little nest he'd made for him then turned to his wife.

"I need to push!" she said forcefully then began to instruct Tucker on everything he needed to do.

Tucker still hated anything to do with the medical profession. It didn't matter that his wife's career centered around medicine, he still hated it and was loath to admit that mostly it was because he was extremely squeamish. He fainted when Jack was born. He could feel the sweat dotting along his forehead and wiped it with his bicep.

The house rocked and a roar filtered its way upstairs. Jazz gripped the blankets on the bed and Jack ran to hide his head in his father's legs. Tucker reflected that he'd been in many scary situations, but this has to be the most frightening.

Tucker could hear the ghosts downstairs as they raged through the house. He only hoped they wouldn't find them as he helped Jazz deliver their….daughter.

"It's a girl!" Tucker announced happily as he placed the slippery baby on her mother's stomach.

"We already knew that," Jazz said tiredly as she smiled and took the crying newborn into her arms. Tucker gave her a blanket to wrap around the baby.

"I'm going down there," he said. Jazz was too occupied with her new daughter to care much if Tucker stayed or went. Tuck put Jackie up beside his mother then slipped out of the room.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Everything was eerily quiet as Tucker crept down the stairs. He paused as he looked around. It didn't look like there had been a major ghost invasion in the house. In fact, the entire downstairs was packed, and ready to go.

Tucker stopped at the kitchen door then frowned to see a familiar ghost sitting at his kitchen table. He looked up at Tucker and jumped. Vlad in his ghost form turned, looked at Tucker and started laughing.

"You're afraid of the Box Ghost?" Vlad asked.

"I am the Box Ghost!" The Box Ghost declared. "Master of all things boxed and cubical. All fear me." Vlad gave him a tired look.

Tucker scratched his head for a moment then smiled a little. "It was only The Box Ghost!"

"Hey!" The Box Ghost said sounding hurt. "Beware! I shall pack all your valuables in small cardboard boxes!"

Tucker shook his head and looked at Vlad again. "It's funny. The Fenton Thermos could never hold him, but a ghostly dish could?"

"I curse the evil ghost who imprisoned me in the crockery of terror!" The Box Ghost declared.

"Yes," Vlad said as he narrowed his eyes at Tucker. "Now he seems to be your problem to deal with."

"Than.." Tucker started to say as Vlad disappeared in a poof of pinkish smoke. He frowned and looked at the box ghost for a minute. He edged through the kitchen and then opened the door, sighing in relief as it was no longer sealed closed. Tucker dialed 911 on his phone and called for an ambulance for Jazz and the baby then looked at The Box Ghost.

"Listen," he said. "I don't want to have a problem with you! I'll sic Danny on you and…"

"No no!" The Box Ghost cried. "Not him! All I want to do is box things." Tucker smiled, well it was one way to avoid the expense and bother of dealing with movers packing their house.

"Okay," Tucker said. "Here is the deal. If I let you pack up everything in this house…will you leave us in peace?"

The Box Ghost thought for a minute then nodded his head. "Deal!"

"Good," Tucker said. "Now make yourself scarce. We don't need you scaring the paramedics." With that The Box Ghost vanished. Tucker chuckled to himself as he made his way upstairs to check on Jazz and finish welcoming the newest member of their family, Renee Madeline Foley.

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX_**

**I know it's not like a tied up neatly with string epilogue it's just a little peak so you can see that Tucker and Jazz are happy together.**

**I can see another story growing out of this though. What do you think? I know here I am thinking of another story when I've practically burnt out on Danny Phantom. Yes, yes I am sick in the head. I admit it. A review or ten thousand would be appreciated though.**

**Love you all. Next up, some time soon, Danny and Sam.**


	24. Danny and Sam

**This epilogue will finally end Jazz's Jitters. I feel kinda sad. Expect this to be long, and of course I'll have something to say at the end. No big talkie here…let's get to the reading  
**

Epilogue Three

**Danny and Sam**

Danny woke up early. He was leaving for The Ghost Zone, and he hated it. Sam tried to make him feel more comfortable and happy about his time away from her, but the truth was, he hated spending three weeks out of every year in The Ghost Zone, even more, he really hated being away from his wife. This was the fourth time he was leaving her, and the familiarity of the routine did not make it any easier.

Sam, who had never been an early riser was already out of bed, much to her husband's disappointment, and in the kitchen making sure he had a nice breakfast before he left. One thing Danny always complained about when her returned from his three weeks away, was the deprivation to the senses. Yes, things manifested themselves in The Ghost Zone, but everything was dulled. He now had compassion for all the ghosts who begged to escape the banality of The Ghost Zone so they could feel something, real.

"Good morning," Sam said trying to sound cheerful as Danny entered the kitchen. She smiled and walked forward, giving him a long hug.

"Morning," Danny answered softly as he held her then sat down at the table as she released him and returned to her cooking. He watched as Sam flipped pancakes then smiled as she placed a stack before him.

"Don't worry," Sam said as she sat down across from him. "I have Tucker and Jazz with me this time. If I get lonely I can just grab Jack and Renee for a few over night visits." Danny smiled at Sam, she was good with children. She seemed to love them. He just couldn't talk her into having any. He felt like saying something, but the subject of having children of their own would spark a huge fight, and he didn't want to fight with Sam before he left.

"I'm glad Jazz and Tucker will be here to keep you company," Danny said wistfully. He was truly glad his sister and brother-in-law were going to be around if Sam needed someone. It made his difficult task of leaving, so much easier.

Sam was never good at saying good bye to Danny. One part of her wanted to cling to him and beg him to stay and the other part of her wanted to kick her own butt for being such a clichéd clinging vine, but she loved her husband very much and being away from him was horrible. She kept her back to him at first as she composed herself.

"I should go," Danny told her gently as he stood and pulled her into his arms. Sam nodded her head and swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd never cried at one of his departures before, but this time she felt like sobbing hysterically.

"I love you," Sam said as she tilted her face up for a goodbye kiss. Danny froze as he noticed her eyes luminous with tears he knew she didn't want to shed. He smiled then kissed her sweetly before "going ghost" and flying away.

"Okay Sam," she said to herself. "Time to pull yourself together." She took several deep breaths and continued on with her day

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Tucker and Sam had resumed their easy friendship when Tucker and Jazz moved back to Amity Park. The difference now was that Sam was a great deal more settled and no longer depended on Tucker to figure out her deeper emotions. He almost missed their closer friendship, but did savor not being woken up by her at the wee hours of the morning for a heart to heart chat. Not that his wife would let Sam wake him unless it was a life or death emergency.

Tucker always suspected that Sam considered him one of her "girlfriends", but he never really realized to what degree, and to what degree she absolutely trusted him until one clear and bright afternoon when they met for lunch at The Nasty Burger, her choice. Not that Tucker minded going to The Nasty Burger, he still loved meat, and The Nasty Burger filled that addiction quickly and with volume.

The two friends ended up sitting at the table they'd claimed as their own when they were ninth grade, and chatted. Well Tucker mostly chatted about Jazz and the kids while Sam listened.

Sam picked at her salad and eyed one of the hamburgers sitting on Tucker's plate as she listened to him talk. She looked at her old friend and now brother in-law and smiled sweetly as her hand snuck stealthily across the table. She warred with herself about what she was about to do, but she was hit by a craving so intense that she just had to satisfy it. Tucker watched in complete shock and horror as Sam finally stole the burger, took a large bite then closed her eyes in heavenly pleasure as she chewed then actually swallowed.

"Sam?" he asked in shock as he watched her inhale the burger. "Are you sick?"

"No," Sam answered then frowned in embarrassment and her own shock at what she'd just done. It had been a good sixteen years or more since she eaten meat. She frowned at the remnants of the burger before her, which really was nothing but a pile of crumbs now. "I just had a craving." She tried to shrug it off.

Tucker laughed and shook his head. "Why? Are you pregnant or something?" he joked, then froze as a look of dawning passed across his face. He'd been privy to two pregnancies, he knew how nutty and often out of character a pregnant woman could act. Sam smiled then frowned then smiled than started crying then laughing as she covered her face.

"Sam?" Tucker asked in alarm. Sam shook her head. He couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying or just going crazy. She was scaring him.

"I might be," she finally said.

Tucker smirked at his sister-in-law "You might be?"

Sam blushed several shades of red then jumped up from the table, grabbed Tucker's hand and began pulling him out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going?" Tucker asked as he followed her across the street and into the drug store.

"To take a test," Sam said she looked at Tucker

"Oh!" Tucker answered and wondered why Sam had to do this right now. He thought longingly of the burger he didn't get to eat then frowned. It didn't matter, the aforementioned burger was now digesting in Sam's stomach. He wondered if the world was ending.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam insisted that Tucker follow her home. She told him she didn't want to be alone when she looked at the results of the test.

"It's probably negative," Sam said more to assure herself than anything else.

"Probably," Tucker agreed as he followed her.

Tucker stood with his back against the wall as he waited by the bathroom door feeling somewhere between completely amused, embarrassed and annoyed. Sam finally came out then shoved the test in his hands. "I can't look," she said breathlessly then sat on her bed and looked at him worriedly.

The Techno Geek stared at the little white stick in his hands and let go of the breath he'd been holding. He didn't know how to read a pregnancy test, it wasn't something he ever expected to be doing. Jazz had never let him in on the process, she just told him she was pregnant and that was that.

He frowned as he watched the results develop then sighed. "I think it's negative," he told her then looked up. The look of sadness on her face nearly broke his heart. He cleared his throat.

"What do you see?" she asked sitting tensely on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Two pink minus signs," Tucker answered. "Well, no three. One in one window, two in the other. If it was positive there would be plus signs. Right?" Sam shot off the bed and grabbed the test from Tucker's hands and looked for herself. She handed him the box and instructions on how to read the results. Tucker raised his eyebrows in a look of understanding.

Sam stood with the test in her hand and a strange little smile on her face. "Well I guess that explains it," she said. "I'm pregnant." She looked at Tucker who was trying hard not to grin. He was scared that Danny would want to kick him into next week for finding out before he did.

"Holy Cow!" She said as she sat down beside him. "I'm pregnant! Shit!" Tucker put his arm around her, not quite sure what to say.

"What are you going to do?" Tucker asked as he watched Sam's face. She was smiling and crying at the same time. He couldn't tell if she was happy or sad.

"I'm going to have a baby," Sam whispered then looked up into Tucker's eyes. The look on her face took his breath away and he smiled and hugged her.

"You told me last year that you and Danny fought about this," Tucker said. "I thought you didn't want to have children."

"I guess accidents happen," Sam said as she looked at the test again, wondering if maybe it was wrong, but knowing in her heart it wasn't. "The thing is…will it, will the baby be normal?"

Tucker sighed, he'd been through this conversation with Sam. Jazz had talked to her a million times about it, and Danny had talked about it so much that Sam told him that if he couldn't accept her decision, that maybe he'd be happier if she left him to find someone to be a baby factory for him. After that, Danny rarely brought the subject up, and refused to talk about with Jazz or Tucker.

"Maddie and Jazz ran the tests over and over," Tucker said. "The chances of your children being affected by Danny's ghost powers is infinitesimal."

"But there's still that chance," Sam said. "It could still happen."

"Yeah," Tucker agreed. "But you have more chance of having a child born with some kind of birth defect than one with ghost powers. If you gave birth to a child with Downs Syndrome, would you love it less?"

"Of course not!" Sam said angrily.

"I don't think you should be stressing about it," Tucker told her. "Any child you have will be normal. Well as normal as one can be having crazy Danny Fenton and Goth Sam Manson for parents."

"I'm not maternal," Sam said suddenly.

"Yeah," Tucker laughed "You're not the girl who went gaga over a bag of flour."

"That was in ninth grade," Sam pointed out.

"Jack and Renee love you to death. You're fantastic with them Sam. You'll make a great mother." Tucker assured as he smiled as his friend.

"You know what really sucks?" Sam asked.

"What?" Tucker replied.

"It's going to be two and a half weeks before I can tell Danny, " Sam answered as a wry grin spread across her face. "He's going to be so psyched."

Tucker laughed then dug into his pockets for his cell phone. "Let's call Jazz," he said. "She'll run a confirmation test for you and get you all hooked up with the appointments you'll need."

"Appointments?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," answered Tucker. "I hope you like your doctor because you're going to be seeing that person a lot in the next nine months."

"Well," Sam said as she sighed heavily. "It's probably next seven or eight months."

"Yeah whatever," Tucker replied as he put the phone to his ear and readied himself to convey the shocking news to his wife.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Sam made Tucker and Jazz promise that they'd keep the news of her current state, a secret until she told Danny. They both agreed, but of course talked about it a great deal amongst themselves.

Danny's reaction to his nephew and niece had been almost heartbreaking to Jazz. She knew how badly he wanted children, with Sam. She herself had a huge argument with her sister-in-law when they moved back to Amity Park.

The look on Danny's face the first time he held his infant niece in his arms and looked into her face and smiled had caused Jazz to rush from the room in tears. Tucker had followed her and promised Jazz he'd talk to Sam, that if anyone could convince her it was all right. Of course Tucker's line of dialogue earned him an earful of anger from Sam, so he didn't dare approach the subject again.

"I wish I had ghost powers," Jazz sighed as she finished diapering the now one year old Renee and placed her on the floor to toddle away. "That way we could witness his reaction when she tells him.

"Yeah," Tucker said wistfully as he watched his daughter grab a doll and shove it into her mouth. He grimaced slightly as his daughter chewed on the toy. "He's going to be shocked I think."

Jazz nodded her head as she grabbed her husband's hand and wrapped his arm around her. "And we're going to finally have a niece."

"Or nephew," Tucker amended.

"Jack and Renee will have cousins." Jazz added.

Tucker nodded and sighed, "Let's just hope it's not cousins with ghost powers."

Jazz laughed nervously as she stuck her pinkie fingernail in her mouth. It was a gesture Tucker knew all too well. Jazz was either hiding something or she felt guilty.

"What is it?" Tucker asked as he searched her face.

"Well," Jazz said then took a deep breath. "I kind of fudged the genetic test results a little."

Tucker rolled his eyes then asked, "So what are the odds?"

"There is a seventy-five percent chance that Danny and Sam's children will inherit Danny's ghost powers," Jazz said weakly.

"What?" Tucker almost shrieked then softened his tone. He clapped his hand to his forehead.

"Yeah," Jazz said then sighed. "I know. But, on the bright side, there is still a twenty five percent chance it won't have powers at all."

"Oh nice odds Honey," Tucker replied dryly. Jazz shrugged her shoulders and had the decency to blush.

"Just don't tell them," Tucker advised. "At least not yet."

"I agree," Jazz said. "We should just let them be happy."

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Time trudged on with excruciating slowness for Sam. She had her results confirmed and spent several nights agonizing about her baby's potential genetic inheritance. She finally decided that she couldn't worry about it any longer.

The symptoms of pregnancy began to take their toll as well. Sam blessedly hadn't experienced morning sickness, but she considered that morning sickness would be a better side effect than the one she was facing now as she broiled a steak she had secretly purchased from the twenty four hour grocery in the dead of night.

Sam did her best to deny herself the craving for meat, but finally the urge became over powering. She found herself in the car, at the store, in the meat department, with a large package of steak in her hands, at the checkout counter, then finally at home cooking the steak then eating it with an enjoyment which terrified her.

Tucker was extremely amused by Sam's now ravenous appetite for meat, though she stayed away from poultry and fish. His opinion was that the child had a wicked sense of humor and was going to give Danny and Sam a run for their money if he, or she was already rebelling against his, or her mother's philosophy on life.

Sam's price for Tucker's teasing was to have him help clean out her spare bedroom and prep it for nursery painting. As a rule, Sam refused to make any major changes while Danny was away. She preferred that he came home and felt like he'd missed nothing, but this was a special occasion.

So it was that Danny came home, exhausted and feeling a little depressed, from The Ghost Zone and found his wife in the spare bedroom painting little sheep along the bottom of the wall.

Sam looked up as Danny walked into the room and smiled. She wiped her face with her sleeve, put her paint brush down and rushed into his arms. After a rather heated and passionate greeting, which left Danny floored, to say the least. Sam smiled at him and pointed to the little sheep dancing around the edge of the wall.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Cute," Danny answered tiredly. "Why sheep?"

"I'm doing a nursery rhyme theme," Sam told him. "I figured it would be non-gender specific." She smiled at her husband who gave her a look which told her he was completely clueless.

"How often are you planning on having Jack and Renee over?" Danny asked as he walked from the yellow pastel room into their own. "Do they really need their own room?" Sam laughed then sat down on the bed as she watched Danny grab fresh clothes and prepare to take a shower.

"How was The Ghost Zone?" she asked as she lay back against the pillows.

Danny shrugged tiredly. "It was the same as usual. The Ghost Zone, full of the angst and turmoil of thousands of crazy ghosts all petitioning to enact their plans to infiltrate our world and wreak havoc on the living."

"Nice," Sam said as she watched as her husband removed his shirt. She grinned as she watched him walk into the bathroom. She waited very patiently as she listened to him shower. Then smiled giddily as he walked back into the room, still drying his hair.

"What?" Danny asked as he caught sight of his wife's joyful expression.

Sam raised her eyebrows. His return home had always been low key. They would spend the evening at home, curled up together watching a movie, with the phone off the hook. Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at Sam again.

"What's with the grin?" he asked suspiciously. "You're kinda creeping me out Sam."

Sam laughed, then shook her head and sighed. Danny stood and dried his hair further as he walked toward the dirty clothes hamper. She rubbed her belly and said. "Poor little baby, I hope you're not as clueless as your father."

The towel Danny was holding dropped away from numb fingers. A smile he couldn't suppress, though he tried hard to keep it at bay, began to grow on his face and his breath caught in giddy anticipation as he watched his wife patting her stomach lovingly. His breath caught and he had to clear his throat. Sam met his eyes, her expression was one of complete amusement.

Danny closed his eyes. "Please Sam," he said softly. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not teasing you," Sam said as she rose from the bed and walked over to her husband. "I wouldn't tease you about something like this." She took Danny's hand and placed it on her stomach as she looked into his eyes.

"We're going to have a baby?" Danny asked dumbly, not knowing what else to say and a little scared that he was misinterpreting Sam's signals, he was after all legendary for his cluelessness.

"Yes," Sam confirmed as she watched the joy spread across her husband's face. "I'm pregnant. And for the record, I blame you."

"How did this happen?" Danny asked breathlessly as he grabbed Sam and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Sam laughed, "I think you were there so you should know."

"Okay," Danny said as he grinned. "When did you find out and when did it happen? I thought there was no way in hell you were going to have children."

Sam's happy expression sobered as she pulled away from Danny. "Accidents happen I guess." She shrugged her shoulders and walked to the window. "I guess there are just some things, which are meant to be, and you can't stop them no matter how hard you try."

Danny wasn't sure what to say. He was beyond happy, excited and now worried because he knew from the nasty arguments they'd had that this wasn't something Sam wanted. He sighed as he recalled their last big fight.

_"Why do people keep expecting us to have children?" Sam had yelled as she walked through the door after visiting her parents, she threw her keys on the coffee table and sat down on the couch looking like she was going to cry. "It's not any of their business!"_

_"Because that's how it's supposed to be," Danny replied as he sat down beside her and tried to take her hand. "Happy people in love, get married, then have children, raise more happy people who fall in love with other happy people then have children, and then suddenly the world is populated with happy loving people."_

_Sam rolled her eyes as she turned on Danny. "But it doesn't work that way!"_

_Danny shrugged, "Maybe not, but that's what people hope for. It's what I hope for."_

_"I'm getting so tired of it!" Sam growled as she pulled her hand away from her husband. "Your father asked me just last week if there was a "bun in the oven" yet." Danny chuckled, his father could be a little overwhelmingly crude sometimes._

_"Jazz asked me pityingly if maybe I didn't want to have children because my parents and I didn't get along and tried to assure me, that you and I would be much better parents than my own!" Sam continued. "Your mother is the only one who doesn't pry, but I can tell she thinks I'm selfish."_

_"We would be great parents," Danny told Sam as he began to imagine what their children would look like. Dark hair, lavender eyes like their mother. Ghost powers like their father, he frowned, then sighed as he watched Sam ranting, knowing perfectly well why she didn't want to have children._

_"It won't be the end of the world if we don't have children. I'm tired of people thinking that a couple without kids have a sad and lacking life!" Sam said as she fought back her tears. She stood and walked to the front window._

_Danny watched her for a moment then finally uttered the sentiment which earned him a boot thrown at his head and the silent treatment for almost a week. "Sam," he said gently. "I think you really do want to have children. I think you're just terrified that they'll inherit my ghost powers, so you've convinced yourself that kids are the last thing you want and that you'll be perfectly happy without them, but you'll be just as unhappy as I am."_

_Sam's eyes widened. "You're unhappy?" she yelled as she spun from the window and looked at her husband._

_"I didn't mean it that way," Danny tried to explain._

_"If your happiness is based on the contingency that you have children," Sam said in a scarily cold voice. "Then I suggest you find yourself a wife who will gladly turn herself into a baby factory for you, because it's not going to be me!" She turned back to the window and Danny could hear her taking deep calming breaths._

_Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at his wife. "Don't be stupid Sam," he began._

_Sam whirled around and looked at Danny in shock. "I'm stupid now?" she asked. "Your calling me stupid?"_

_"No," Danny replied, trying to remain calm. "I'm saying your thinking is stupid!" He knew right then and there that he blew it. He closed his eyes for a moment and waited for the tornado to hit._

_"I can't believe you think I'm stupid!" Sam shrieked as she pried her boot off her foot and threw it at Danny's head, then stalked off. Lucky for Danny he had fast reflexes and the boot phased through him._

_"Sam!" Danny called then sighed as he followed her up the stairs. She slammed the bedroom door in his face, but he just phased through it._

_"Get away from me," Sam spat angrily as he walked up and tried to take her in his arms._

_"I'm sorry," Danny tried to say, but Sam wasn't listening._

_"I'm serious Danny," she told him. "I'm not going to have children. If you keep pressuring me about it, I'll leave. There's no point of us being together if you're going to be so unhappy without children."_

_Fear ran cold through Danny's veins and he imagined the possibility of losing Sam. It was a terrifying prospect. Yes, he wanted children, almost desperately, but he wanted Sam more. Life without children he could live with. Life without her would be unbearable._

_"I wish you'd see reason," Danny told her as anger grew in his voice._

_Sam held up her hand and interrupted him again. "Wait!" She said. "Let me get this straight" She began ticking off points with her fingers. "You think I'm a liar, you are unhappy, you think I'm stupid, and you think I'm unreasonable! Is there anything else you wish to insult me with Daniel Fenton?"_

_"Stop being such a bitch!" Danny growled his temper finally flaring._

_Sam's eyes widened and filled with tears. Her face when from red to pale and she bit her lip. "Okay," she said shakily. "I'm a bitch too. Well then fine. This bitch is going to take herself and leave. I don't know if I'll be back again. I'll give you a call." With that she turned on her heel, left the room, marched downstairs, out of the house, into her car, and drove away. That was the end of the argument and the last time Danny dared bring up the subject of children._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Earth to Danny!" Sam said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

Danny blinked at Sam a moment then smiled at her. He didn't know what to say. The Sam he knew rarely changed her mind once it was set, she was the most determined, and often infuriating, person he'd ever met, and he just couldn't believe that her mind would be changed about something she felt so passionately about in just an instant.

"I've had two and a half weeks to come to terms with this," Sam said as she seemingly read Danny's mind. "It's not like I accepted things all at once." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach and smiled up at him in a way that made his heart race.

"Who ever this person is," she said as she placed her hand over his. "Is a part of you and me and believe it or not I love them already." Tears glittered in her eyes and Danny let out a deep breath.

"I don't want you to feel like you've been trapped," Danny whispered as he put his hand behind Sam's neck and pulled her close.

"I won't deny that I'm scared," Sam whispered as she tilted her face up toward him. "But I don't feel trapped. It's okay to be happy about this. I know you are." She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

Danny kissed his wife gently at first, then deeply and lovingly. He smoothed the hair away from her face as he kept the other placed against her stomach. "I love you Sam," he told her. "And I am so happy. Thank you."

"I'm happy too," Sam said as she pushed Danny so he fell onto the bed. "And you're home and I missed you and you're in big trouble."

"I love trouble," Danny said as he pulled his wife down to him and kissed her.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Sam's pregnancy progressed without complications, other than Sam's intense craving for meat, which upset her a great deal. She did her best to deny the cravings, but sometimes it just took over and she found herself at a fast food parking lot full of empty hamburger wrappers.

Jazz had done a few extra ultrasounds and not only confirmed that Sam was going to have a boy, but that nothing was amiss. The baby seemed to be perfectly normal as far as they could tell.

"It won't be after the baby's born and we can test his DNA that we'll know," Jazz had told her brother and his wife. After that, Sam completely forgot to worry about anything and enjoyed planning for her son's arrival.

It was a dark stormy night which called Danny and Sam to the hospital. Where Sam delivered David Daniel Fenton in safety and with little complication, except for Sam threatening to kill if she didn't get some type of pain relief.

"Why do they get to have children without all the ghost interference?" Tucker complained about the uneventful delivery.

"Because they deserve to," Jazz told him as she quietly took a sample of the baby's DNA then returned him to his parents. Tucker smiled at his wife. She was right, Danny and Sam had enough ghostly interference in their lives, they deserved a break.

"Let's just hope the results of this test come back negative," Jazz said as she pocketed the little vial of David's DNA. She sighed as she watched Danny talking to his newborn son. She desperately hoped her hunch was right.

Danny was beside himself with joy as he held his son in his arms. He gazed into the boy's dark violet blue eyes, which reminded him so much of his mother's and promised that he would have a wonderful life, because he had the best parents in the world. Sam had chuckled and told Danny that their son's eye color would probably change.

"No," Danny said as he peered into his son's eyes. "They'll stay just like this. I can tell."

Sam took the baby from his father and kissed his head full of downy jet black hair. "No you can't. Your full of baloney." Her eyes softened as she looked at the infant in her arms and cooed. "Yous Daddy is full of lots of baloney. Poor baby."

The baby looked up at his mother with a look of infantile wonderment. He thrashed his hands and grunted, then turned his head at his father's voice and closed his eyes as his father's hand caressed his head. It was at that moment when he chose to open his eyes and, doubtfully consciously, share with his father the ghostly trait they both carried. Sam was looking up toward Tucker who was making a comment about her cravings for meat sadly fading away when Danny who was touching his son's cheek met the infant's green glowing eyes.

Danny took such an audible gasp that Sam immediately snapped to attention. "What?" She asked as she searched her husband's face.

"Nothing," Danny lied as he took his son from his mother's arm. "It just hit me. I'm a father now. I think my son and I need to have a little father son chat." He walked toward the door. "If you'll excuse me."

"Hey!" Sam yelled. "Get back here!" Unfortunately, she was not in any condition to go after her husband to retrieve the child he'd kidnapped

"I'll get him," Jazz said, understanding all too well the distress Sam was going through, being parted from her child before she was ready.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Jazz found her brother and new nephew not too far from Sam's hospital room. He was sitting on a bench by the wall looking sadly into his son's face.

"Danny?" Jazz asked as she sat beside him. "Is something wrong?"

Danny looked at his sister for a moment then lifted the blanket on his son's head. "Watch," he whispered as he forced his eyes to go ghostly green. His son's eyes mimicked the action and Jazz put her hand to her mouth.

"I guess there's no need for a DNA test," Jazz whispered sadly as she searched her brother's face. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Danny said. "I wouldn't wish my ghost powers on anyone, but he's going to have it easier than I did. It's not the worst thing that could happen. I'm just scared how Sam's going to react."

Jazz put her hand on Danny's arm. "Firstly," she said reasonably. "He's just a baby yet. I think it will take a long time for his abilities to manifest themselves. We don't even know to what extent he'll have ghost power. It could be nothing."

"You're right," Danny said as he cuddled his son close. "Maybe we should keep this from Sam."

"No," Jazz told him as she shook her head. "Firstly we take the baby back to Mommy. Then we sit down and tell her gently what we know."

"All right," Danny said reluctantly. "But be ready to duck when she throws a shoe at your head."

Jazz shook her head. "I'm not giving you the news!"

"Please?" Danny asked as he gave her puppy dog eyes. The baby in his arms started crying. "For the sake of your nephew?"

"Oh shut up Danny!" Jazz said as she ushered him back into the hospital room where Danny delivered the crying baby back into his very perturbed mother's arms.

"Don't do that again Fenton," Sam said angrily as she examined her child.

"Sam," Danny said weakly then looked at Tucker then Jazz. "I need to tell you something."

Sam didn't look up from looking at her son's feet. "You don't need to tell me," she replied. "I already know."

"You do?" Danny and Jazz said in unison.

"Know what?" Tucker asked.

"The baby has ghost powers," Sam told him. "I knew before they did." She shook her head then smiled down at her son. "He's going to be a pain in the butt just like his daddy."

"Hey!" Danny said. "I'm not a pain in the butt."

"Yes you are," Tucker, Jazz and Sam said in unison.

"Did someone say, ghost powers?" Vlad said as he appeared in a puff of reddish smoke.

"Plasmius," Danny growled. "You weren't invited here. I suggest you leave."

"Tut tut dear boy," Vlad said as he floated closer to Sam and the baby. "I simply came to view your child."

"Liar," Sam growled as she held her son close to her chest. Vlad smiled at her as he peered at the baby from an ever closing distance until Danny finally stepped between he an Sam.

"Leave Vlad," he ordered not wishing to fight him here and now, but being willing to if necessary.

Vlad looked at Danny and smiled smarmily. "You need to face facts Daniel," Vlad said smoothly. "You and Samantha are ill prepared to raise a child with ghost powers. You should be wise and hand him over to me now before you become too attached."

"Too late," Sam said. "You can't have my son. You jerk!" Danny transformed into ghost mode and Vlad stepped back.

"Really now," Vlad laughed. "No need to get up in arms. I just thought I'd offer and make it easier on you." His eyes flashed as he looked at the infant in Sam's arms.

"Poor child. It's likely you are going to burden it with what a responsibility it is to have ghost powers and the good he'll have to do. What kind of life are you going to be able to give him?"

"A better life than you can," Sam growled. "A normal life. Not one of a twisted, demented monster!"

Vlad put his hand to his heart and said, "Ouch Samantha, that really hurts my feelings." He turned his gaze to Danny.

"Daniel," Vlad told him softly. "Things will go a lot easier on you if you give him up now instead of forcing me to take him from you."

"You seem to be forgetting something," Danny growled as green began to glow around his clenched fist. Vlad looked at him questioningly. "You're not talking to fourteen year old Danny Phantom with his fourteen year old powers. You're talking to twenty-nine year old Danny Phantom whose ghost powers have surpassed yours, who has the whole of The Ghost Zone to call on. I am fully capably of taking care of my son."

"For now," Vlad said as he backed away.

"Forever," Danny hissed as he held up his green glowing fist.

"You can't watch him all the time Daniel," Vlad told him. "The child will be mine." With that, he was gone.

Sam buried her face into her son's and did her best not to let anyone know she was crying. She had fooled herself for the past four years that maybe she and Danny weren't ill fated and now it was coming back to haunt her.

"What are you going to do?" Jazz asked as she looked at Danny.

"Kill him!" Sam growled. "Hunt the bastard down and kill him!"

Danny shook his head. He now looked like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders. "I can defeat him, but he'll keep coming back. I can't watch Sam and the baby all the time. Especially three weeks out of the year." Danny turned and looked at Tucker who shrugged his shoulders. The Techno Geek had no answers.

And so it came to be, that Danny, Sam and their son lived their life on the run from Vlad, always at least one step ahead of the evil ghost, who was often hindered by his companion Michie through her promise to never hurt Jazz.

But they were happy, they had each other. They lived and loved and continued to run from Vlad. After all, happily ever after would never come easy for Danny and Sam.

**THE END?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Okay so I couldn't bring things to a final and complete end. I can't help it. I'm just weird that way. I hope you don't mind how I wrote things. There were so many people who kept saying "Make Sam pregnant…" that I caved, but then it didn't come so easy for any of them.**

**Special thanks to Lacey52 and Gecko Osco, both of you are my heroes, my inspiration, my friends and my good story luck. I have to thank Gecko Osco for helping me find Michie, my muse. I have to thank Lacey52 for helping me to believe in my ability to write. For more understanding and valuable writing friends, I could never ask I love both of you very dearly. **

**Special thanks to Deeds because Deeds is the best ever. I love you too kiddeo.**

**To all my other reviewers. Thank you thank you thank you for reading, for reviewing. I love you and you mean the world to me.**

**And, no, there will not be a sequel to Jazz's Jitters. This story is finished.  
**

**Nonny**


End file.
